Beast Boy's Life
by Emilys06
Summary: Nobody knows Beast Boy's past, all they know is that he is an easygoing, tofu-lover, and a prankster. Beast Boy tends to keep that way, but someone from his past appears. Will Teen Titans help him, or what Beast Boy expects them to do, abandon him? BB/Rae all the way. Warning: Character death. Read and Review!
1. The Ocean and the Past

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

* * *

Chapter 1:

The Ocean and the Past

The sun began to rise over the Jump City where all of the Teen Titans are peacefully sleeping in their own beds at the tower. All, but except one; in the messy, green room. Clothes are all over the floor, even the leftovers tofu take-out containers which are starting to mold. On the top of the green bunk bed, a green boy, lying on his back to his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling and the tears are forming out of his emerald eyes. He had been dreading for this day to come ever since he was only six years old. He is now fourteen and living in the tower with other four super heroes. His name is Garfield Mark Logan, but he goes as the name "Beast Boy" No one else knows it, in fact no one knows anything about him except that he is the prankster, loves video games and watching television, refused to eat meat. Beast Boy is outgoing, happy, and carefree boy. He always wear a grin on his face, wiggling his pointy ears, but all that was just an act, because eight years ago today, where everything changed before his eyes. Yes, he used to be all that long time ago, but now it was just an act.

Beast Boy slowly moving to sitting position on his bed, then jumped out and fell on the floor full of dirty clothes. '_Just not my day_' Beast Boy thought. Slowly walking to the window, opening it then takes in the view.

The view of the ocean, the lighthouse not far away, and the Jump City which the sun is peeking and the rays flow through the buildings; it was beautiful day. Beast Boy loves the view; it always made him happy every morning, but not today. More tears came out of his eyes, he is now crying. '_I hate the ocean_' He thought, '_I hate it how they are powerful, making up their own paths, swallows everything who tries to stand against the ocean_' His hands clenches at the last thought, '_Swallows everything, even the ones I love_'

Eight years ago, Garfield Mark Logan was no longer existed, he became Beast Boy. That won't happen if he never went with his world famous scientist parents to Africa to study new species of animals. Garfield always loved to see new kinds of animals, learning about them. Like his parents, Garfield was bright young boy. (_Yep, you heard me right, Garfield is smart, but he often hides his intellect.)_ Garfield's parents heard about a rare green monkey that is currently roaming around the forest. Excitedly, the parents went to the forest and began to look for the green monkey, along with Garfield trailing behind them. Something caught his eyes while he was walking behind his parents, something in the bush. So, he left his parents and walked toward to the green bush. Discovering none, but he continued to walk further out of the trail. It wasn't long until he got lost, middle of tall trees around him. He was only six, terrified, panicked, looking for his parents. Then he saw a green monkey, lazily swing on the branch of one of the tree. He shouldn't have done what he did. He screamed which scared the green monkey and angers it as well. The green monkey attacked Garfield and bit him on his shoulder. Garfield passed out, who knows for how long. Luckily, his parents found him and bring him back to the tent. Garfield became ill with Sakutia. He was dying; his parents did everything for him. Finally, they found a cure. Garfield recovered, but he wasn't the same; his dirty blonde hair turned into green, his tanned skin turned into green as well, and his formally sapphire blue eyes is now emerald green. He could change into any animals of his choices. His parents didn't care, they were just happy to have him alive and together as family. Unfortunately, the family didn't last long.

In the green room, Beast Boy is now kneeling beside the window, trying to stop the tears from coming out. His sadness turns to anger; he grabs the curtains and closes it. His room darkened, he flopped on his bed once again. '_I hope that nothing happens today so I can just stay like this all day_'. Luckily for him, his belt flashed red and the alarm sounded. With his ears, he could hear Robin yelled, "Titans Trouble!"

* * *

**I know it is short, but Chapter 2 will come up really soon.**

**Please review, let me know your options and etc. This is my first time after all.**

**I'm looking forward to write this story and I hope you will enjoy!**

**-Emily**


	2. Merely Distraction

**Thanks for your patience, enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 2:

Merely Distraction

Cinderblock has gone mad, causing a rampage in the city and sending people off screaming. The Titans have arrived on the top of the building with Cinderblock in their view.

"What's up with him now?" Cyborg muttered, "Who is controlling him now?" Everyone is fully aware that Cinderblock has rocks for brain and it's impossible for him to do this without someone else ordering him around.

Robin shrugged, "We'll figure that out later, but right now he needs to be stopped"

'_This should be easy_' Beast Boy thought quietly, watching Cinderblock '_finish him, then you can go back hiding in your room until today is over_'

"Titans GO!"

Starfire grabbed Robin and flies straight for Cinderblock, followed by Raven and Beast Boy whom had morphed into Pteranodon with Cyborg in his claws.

Starfire let Robin go in mid-air. He land gracefully on Cinderblock's head and attaches a bomb then jumps off. Starfire swoops and catch him and lets him go when they reaches the ground. The bomb on Cinderblock's head went off, sends him swaying with confusion. It's Beast Boy's cue to let Cyborg go. Cyborg dives straight for Cinderblock with sonic cannon on his left hand. The blue flashes from his cannon and hits Cinderblock's back of the head, hard. So hard, that it sent him face-front crashing on the ground. Beast Boy caught Cyborg just in time and let him go when they reached the ground along with Starfire and Robin.

Beast Boy changed back in his human form as he watches Cinderblock being carried back to the prison by Starfire and Raven. In all of the chaos, he lost Cyborg and Robin. He looked all around for them, but they seem just vanished. '_Probably already on way back home_' he thought. Beast Boy is about to transform into a bird, but he was hit by something or someone that sends him crashing into a dark alley.

Beast Boy moans as he wakes up, rubbing his head. '_Ugh, what did just happen?_' He checks his surrounding, tall brick walls behind him and by sides. He could see the streets just ahead, trash cans along the way.

"Hello Beast Boy, long time no see."

Startled, Beast Boy turned his head to see whose voice it is. He see nothing but blackness from lack of light. Beast Boy frantically look around, but unable to find anyone.

"Who are you?" Beast Boy growled, "Come out so I can see you!"

"I see you haven't changed since you ran away from me." A stranger chuckled, "Look harder, little green one."

'_The voice sounds so familiar, but who?_' Beast Boy thought, '_And that laugh… I heard it so many times, but where? Where did I hear it?_' So many questions running inside his head as he searches. '_Look harder… Come on, look harder_' He suddenly stopped, his face turned into greenish white, his mouth gaps slightly, a gasp escapes him, his eyes widen. Standing beside a door, a man in purple suit, green hair that is gelled back, white powder make-up covers his face, and red smiling lips. This man is well-known, not around here, but in Gotham City and the famous Dark Knight's nemesis.

"Joker…" Beast Boy slowly step backward, "No… Impossible."

"Ah, I'm flattered that you remembered me." Stepping out of the dark and into light, "And don't try to run away, it is useless now."

"Wha- What do you w-want?" Beast Boy stuttered.

"Mm… Let's see, what do I want?" Joker drums his index finger on his chin, "Oh right, I want you back."

"I left for a reason."

"No, no. You didn't just left, you ran away, and leaving your old man hanging with the Dark Knight."

Beast Boy's back is now against the wall, it's no use to run now. Joker found him, after all of these years; he actually left Gotham City to find him.

Joker stands in front of Beast Boy, "My, my. You have grown so much!"

Beast Boy flinched, "Teen Titans will be here anytime now, since I'm not with them."

Joker chuckled, "Then, how did Cinderblock managed to escape? I'm sure they are busy since Cinderblock just attacked two little girls and knocking them out. So the boys have to help them, luckily you were too distracted." He cackled, "Cinderblock is so dumb, but powerful, and perfect for distracting the Titans."

"…" Beast Boy is too shocked to say anything; his arms are shaking so hard, he's sweating bullets.

"Tell me little green one, is the leader great as Batman? I'm surprised that he doesn't remember you."

"I...I... No… But…" Cannot find his words, "Robin…"

"Yes?" Joker sneered, "Anyway, I don't care. The point is, the reason that I'm here is because today is the day. The day that everything started, ah it's my favorite day. Don't you agree?"

Tears are filling up in his eyes, trying to blink them away, "Go away." He growled, "It's none of your business."

"Oh it is my business; I remember you always cried every year since, like right now." He gestured toward to Beast Boy, "Remember, I know everything about you." Joker inched closer, "I know the real you, Garfield Mark Logan, the boy who lost his parents in unfortunately accident."

Beast Boy flinched; no one has said his real name in long time or hearing anyone talking about his parents. His hand twisted into a fist in anger, and tried to punch him. Unfortunately, Joker dodged and grabbed him. Joker is now just inches away from Beast Boy's face.

"If you know what is good for you Garfield, you will come back. Just letting you know, when the Titans, especially Robin, finds out who you are and what you've done. Trust me, they won't think twice. They will pummel you into bits, they will put you in jail, they will abandon you, let you starve to death."

Beast Boy is dumbfounded, staring at Joker, the tears are pouring out. '_He is right…_' Beast Boy thought, '_NO, I refuse to quit now. I will stay with Titans no matter what._'

"You are probably thinking that you will be able to keep yourself a secret, but not for long. I'll be back."

Joker backed and throws three odd-looking marbles on the ground. Those marbles exploded sending smokes around Joker. Beast Boy coughed, the smoke dies down and Joker is nowhere in sight.

Beast Boy sat and hugged his knees closer to him in the dark corner, his head bend into his knees, hiding his face. He is shaking so hard, his head ached from thinking so hard and the tears continue to pour out of his eyes.

* * *

**I know that Joker is little off, but who else? Brotherblood Of Evil is out. Slade is dead. Pretty much all of the powerful villains are out. So, I choose Joker because it make things more interesting, don't you think. **

**dont worry, this story will get better.**

**Chapter 3 is coming up soon! :)**


	3. No place like home, isn't there?

Chapter 3:

No place like home, isn't there?

_It had been three months after Garfield recovered from the illness. His parents had been nothing, but helpful and encouraging. Garfield was able to transform into few small animals. His parents were always there for him, along his sides. Without them, Garfield won't know how he will survive. Without them, he would be dead three months ago. Even though, Garfield was born and lived in Africa for 6 years. Their real home is in Oregon, United States. Garfield and his parents were loading the boat, and set off into the sea. Returning to home, Garfield was excited. He traveled all over Africa, he never had home. Now his parents decided it was time to return home. They had been in the boat for days, Garfield didn't mind as long he has his parents' attention which that was rare occurrence. They played games, telling jokes; they even stopped the boat to swim in the ocean. His parents didn't realize how powerful their son is, and how many people willing to kidnap him for money and power. As they were nearing Oregon, it was dark night. They will arrive in next morning. Mrs. Logan tucked Garfield in his bed after telling his favorite story, "Princess and the Frog" She kissed him on his forehead; Mr. Logan came him and kissed him on his forehead as well. "Good night, we will be home first thing in the morning." His father said, "Sleep tight kiddo." They turned the lights off and closed the door. "Good night mommy, good night daddy!" Garfield called before the door was completely closed. It wasn't long until Garfield heard some strange noise coming from top of the boat. He got up and walk to the door. That was when he heard a scream, his mom's scream. He yelled, "Mommy!" He opened the door and ran upstairs. He was hiding behind the wall, he could see around dozen men in black clothes surrounding his parents._

"_Where is that green kid?" One man asked, "Tell us, then we will leave you unharmed."_

"_Never" Mr. Logan shouted at the man._

"_Oh well then…" the man turned to his men, "Spread out! That green kid should be hiding somewhere in the boat."_

_The men spreads out, three men ran passed Garfield who is quietly hiding in the corner. Tears are coming out. 'What is happening?' He thought. He quietly creped out of the corner and toward to the man who kept asking his parents where he was. His mother saw him, her eyes widened. 'Go hide' she mouthed desperately, but Garfield doesn't understand. The man saw Mrs. Logan mouthing, he turned and saw him. He smiled, "Hello kid, how are you doing?"_

_Garfield stares blankly at him. His skin was white, shaggy brown hair, brown eyes, and a smile full of ugly yellow teeth. Then he looked at his parents. Mr. Logan is hugging his wife, whispering repeatedly "It will be ok." Garfield slowly looked back at the man, "What are you doing to my mommy and daddy?"_

"_Oh, we were trying to look for you so we can go home." _

"_DON'T LISTEN TO HIM GARFIELD, RUN NOW!" His dad shouted_

_The man turned and took his gun out and shot him. The blood splattered on Mrs. Logan. She screamed as his husband fell on her arms. He looked up to his wife and said his last words, "I love you Marie, stay strong." Then he dropped dead, blood everywhere on the floor, on Marie. Garfield watched his dad died front of him, his eyes widened. He froze in shock, unable to do anything but watch. Watching his mother who is now angry, stood up front of the man, "How dare you!" then she grabbed the man and screamed at Garfield, "CHANGE INTO A BIRD AND FLY AWAY NOW!" Garfield snapped back, stumbled and turned and started to run. He stopped when he heard another gunshot; he turned and saw his mother lying in pool of the blood alongside his father. He turned and tried to turn into bird, but he was too late. Three men grabbed him and throw him inside cage. All men dressed in black got on smaller boat, carrying Garfield in the cage, paddling away from his boat with his parents inside. When they got far enough, one of the men pressed the red button. The boat exploded, burning, slowly sinking. It seemed like hours, the boat vanished from his sight._

Beep, beep.

Beast Boy woke up, blinking away tears. He was still in the dark corner in the alley. He had been sitting there for hours, it is dark now. The moon is shining above him.

Beep, beep.

The sound was from his Titans communicator in his pocket. He rubbed his eyes as he took it out and answered it. Robin appeared in the communicator, "Where you have been? We have been looking for you all day. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, sorry something came up. I'll be getting going now. I will see you at the Tower in 5 minutes." Beast Boy answered with his usual goofy grin. He hanged up and his grin quickly turned upside down. He sighed and transformed into an eagle and flew back to the Tower.

Beast Boy entered the common room so they will know that he is here and he is fine then he will go back in his room for the rest of the night. Unfortunately, the last part won't be happening. The moment the slide door opens, leading him to the common room. Everyone is there, Cyborg walked to him, "About time you arrive, where have you been grass stain. I made dinner, but since you won't eat the wonderful thing on the earth, meat, so you gotta cook for yourself." He slaps on Beast Boy's back which send him stumbling.

'_I have to put up an act or they will think something is going on._' Beast Boy thought. Putting his goofy grin on and looked at Cyborg, "Someday… Someday, you will finally savor the delicious vegan food and sending all of the disgusting meat into the trash. Dude! I cannot wait for that day to come!"

"Dream on grass stain, dream on." Cyborg chuckled, "I'll let you cook dinner for one now."

Beast Boy walked to the kitchen, start to prepare his dinner.

"Do you need help friend Beast Boy?"

"No thank you Starfire, I am good."

"Tell me, friend Beast Boy, what "something came up" that you have to arrive home so late?"

Beast Boy flinched; home is such a foreign word to him. Yeah, his team is like his family, and the Tower is his home, but from his experience, nothing lasts. He looks at Starfire who is standing in front of him.

"Yeah, what something that came up?" Robin came along and stands next to Starfire.

"Uh… I… There was a new Vegan restaurant on the street and I had to try it. And the fans kept coming to me for autographs. Beast Boy smirked, "Not a lot of me to go around."

"I'm glad there aren't a lot of you. One is enough to handle." Familiar monotone voice came from behind him.

"Ah Rae, you just want to keep me to all yourself." Beast Boy turned and faces Raven who is sitting and reading her book. 'Nothing is new' He thought.

Raven's eyes are no longer glued to the book, she is now staring at Beast Boy with fury, "I told you to not call me Rae, and I'd rather to vomit all day than keeping you."

Beast Boy puts his usual goofy grin and steps closer to Raven. 'She hates when I do this' He thought mischievously. Once again, Raven glanced up from her book, "You better not…" She snarled.

"Better not what?" Stepping closer to her, '_Man, I don't care what others said about Raven. There is something about her that I love so much. Nobody knows this of course, not even Raven. She couldn't read my mind even if she tried. If she could my mind…_' He stopped, staring at Raven. '_If she actually could, she would hate me even more than right now… And everybody else will find out, they won't think twice…_'

Remembering Joker's words

"_If you know what is good for you Garfield, you will come back. Just letting you know, when the Titans, especially Robin, finds out who you are and what you've done. Trust me, they won't think twice. They will pummel you into bits, they will put you in jail, they will abandon you, let you starve to death."_

Raven is staring at Beast Boy, 'What is wrong with him' she wonders, and noticed that his face paled which that is odd. His goofy grin dropped and just minutes ago, he was joking and now… 'What is wrong with him?'

"Hello, earth to Beast Boy" Raven waved front of Beast Boy's face. Beast Boy snapped back. He mumbled sorry then ran out of the common room.

"That's odd" Raven thought out loud.

"You can say that again." Robin commented after witnessed Beast Boy's strange behavior. "Then again, he is Beast Boy, maybe he thought of a good prank or something."

"Maybe…" Raven said, "I'm going to mediate in my room, good night Robin."

"Good night Raven."


	4. Trust and Hope?

Chapter 4:

Trust and Hope?

Beast Boy is now in his messy, green room, banging his head against the wall. '_Stupid, stupid_,' He thought repeatedly. His head aches as he sat back on his lower bunk. His head on the pillow as he remembers the exchange between the Joker and him, '_Dammit, why did he have to return_' His tears are pouring out as he drifts into sleep.

_ After Garfield's parents' boat disappeared from his sight, the men around him paddled toward to land. He felt something inside, something that he never felt. Something so powerful that Garfield started to cry, the feeling that he had and still follows him to the present; Regret. The man who shot both of his parents smirked toward to him, "Don't worry little one, you will learn how to live with us. First of all, my name is Nicholas Galtry, I am your uncle." Garfield stared at him blankly, it seemed like hours to him until he finally open his month, "U-uncle? Does t-that means…-"_

"_Yes, I am your father's dearest brother."_

_Garfield's eyes widened, "W-why did you kill your b-brother?"_

_Galtry stepped closer to Garfield's cage, "Because I want you and your powers."_

_They finally arrived the land, there was a black SUV waiting for them. Galtry grabbed the cage and walked up to the SUV's trunk. He opened it and glanced back to Garfield who is whimpering in the cage, "Oh stop your whimpering, soon you will appreciate us. If not, then I have to make you." He threw the cage inside and shut the trunk._

_Engulfed in the darkness, Garfield started to scream. He hated being in the dark, it felt like he was being mocked and sneered. He couldn't see anything, but thanks to his new pointy ears that Garfield comes to love. He was able to hear more than humans can. He heard his uncle talking to his men, "Well, well men. We finally got my green nephew. Imagine, when he finally masters his powers, we will have luxury lifestyle. We will send him to rob the banks and make him to steal the valuables. Nobody will be able to stop him, once he masters his powers." The men cheered and roared._

_Garfield couldn't believe it; he doesn't want to do all of those things. He brought his knees closer to his chest, his arms around his lower legs and his head on his knees. He began to cry and only thing he is thinking over and over was, 'Why didn't I stop him from killing my parents?' The car roared alive, he took one last glance at the window that show the ocean that swallowed his parents slowly disappeared._

Raven couldn't mediate, she can't focus; her thoughts kept going back to Beast Boy. '_Why did he run away? It couldn't be the new idea for prank. Not with that face_.' Raven remembered everything clearly

_Raven is staring at Beast Boy, '__What is wrong with him__' she wonders, and noticed that his face paled which that is odd. His goofy grin dropped and just minutes ago, he was joking and now… '__What is wrong with him?__'_

_"Hello, earth to Beast Boy" Raven waved front of Beast Boy's face. Beast Boy snapped back. He mumbled sorry then ran out of the common room._

Raven sighed, "I better go check on Beast Boy if I want to be able to mediate."

'Oh no, no, you don't want to be able to mediate, you just want to check on Beast Boy if he is okay. You LOOOOVEEE him!' Happy chirped.

'Shut up Happy,' Raven thought angrily. She hates Happy, she is very annoying. 'I DO NOT love Beast Boy.'

'Yeah, yeah whatever you say.' Happy giggled, 'Keep telling yourself that, but you know it is not true!'

Affection joins the conversation, 'Yeah, I agree with Happy. You are in denial, but it is clear. You do love him.'

It was a battle inside Raven's head as she arrive front of Beast Boy's door. 'SHUT UP!' Her emotions finally become quiet.

'Finally,' she thought, 'Now find out what is wrong with that green boy.'

Raven knocked on Beast Boy's door.

Knock, knock

Beast Boy slowly blinking awake, checking his surrounding as he stretches, 'Great, I had fallen asleep.'

Knock, knock

Beast Boy jumped, not expect anyone will knock on his door, "Err, who it is?"

"It's Raven. Please open, I want to talk."

'Oh crap, she will ask me what happened at the common room. Stupid Beast Boy, stupid.' He thought as he types the code. The door slide open revealing Raven standing in front of it.

"Hey Rae, what's up" with his goofy grin

Raven was taken aback with the joy in his voice and the grin, but she was able to speak calmly without revealing anything, "Hi Beast Boy, I was just wondering if you are okay. Are you?"

'She noticed.' Beast Boy desperately think up an excuse, finally he spoke up, "Yeah, I am okay. I just spaced out and I… I thought up a good prank." He finished, 'I hope she will fall for it.'

"Oh… Ok, that prank is better not for me." Raven glared at Beast Boy.

Raven, being an empathy, she could not detect Beast Boy's emotions nor read his mind. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't. Whereas, others, she could detect theirs easily.

Beast Boy chuckled sheepishly, "Don't worry Rae, it is not for you."

"For the last time, my name is Raven."

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say."

Raven growled at Beast Boy and Beast Boy gulped, "Ok, ok. Sorry Raven."

As Raven glared at his emerald eyes, she notices that he had been crying. The dry tears linger on his cheeks.

"Uh… Have you been crying?"

"What? No!" Beast Boy answered quickly and avoid the eye contact, "You are just imagining."

Raven sighed, "Beast Boy listen" Beast Boy glanced up into her amethyst eyes. 'Man, they are so beautiful, matches her hair perfectly.' He snapped back when she continues, "We may got off wrong foot, but you know I'll be there for you if need me."

Beast Boy avoids her eye contact once again and went into a thought, 'Will I be able to tell her? Will she help me? Or will she tell Robin once I told her? Will she hate me even more, or will she be afraid of me?'

"Beast Boy," Raven whispered, "Did you hear what I said?"

Beast Boy glanced up to Raven who is still standing close to him. 'Maybe… Is there a hope? Maybe she could help.'

"Um ok… But I think I'd rather talk while its night, when everyone is sleeping…" He trailed off, 'what am I doing?'

"Uh ok, meet me in my room when you are ready," Raven start to walk away back to her room.

"Wait!" Ravens stopped and look back at Beast Boy, "Thanks…" Raven nod then walked away.

'Must be that bad' Raven thought, 'That bad that he doesn't want anyone to know…'

Beast Boy watched as Raven disappears then he goes back in his room.

'DAMN IT, WHAT AM I THINKING?' Beast Boy paced back forth in his room, 'Can I tell Raven? Can I trust her?'

Trust… Beast Boy thought. He lost that long ago, the moment when Doom Patrol abandoned him.

'Is that possible… Is that possible to trust Raven…?'

It is one in the morning, and only two teenagers are awake. One is waiting inside her room for the other to come. The other is standing in front the door into her room.

'Go back to your room before it is too late' That is all his head keep saying, but his heart keeps telling him to go on and knock.

He finally brings him hand to knock which cause Raven to jump.

Raven opens the door, "Hey Beast Boy."

The moment he hear her voice, he regretted it. He should have gone back into his room. It was too late now, "Hey Rae."

Raven glowered at him angrily, "My name is not 'Rae', and it is Raven. Get it in your brain already" She sigh, and gestures him to come in.

"Heh, sorry Raven." Beast Boy walks in and checks every detail in her room. Her walls are dark purple, there are books everywhere, and the bed is in the middle of the room against the wall. The blanket are purple, but little brighter than the wall. 'It is too dark' He thought, 'She doesn't deserve to isolate in the dark.'

"So what do you want to talk about?" She spoke in the monotone voice, revealing no emotions.

Beast Boy hates that voice, and he hates how she refused to show emotions. He always thought that she should be free, not trapped.

"Uh, I am not sure," Beast Boy said sheepishly, but the question appeared in his head, "Uh I am wondering, you are half demon right?"

Raven was taken aback at the question but managed to keep her emotion steady as her voice, "Yes, and I am also half human."

"Yeah, I know. I was wondering how you deal with being half demon?" Beast Boy was scared, if she gets mad with the question that he is asking her. He would be thrown out, not in hall but into the ocean outside.

"Well, I am not sure, Raven thought for a moment, "I came to the earth, thinking if I help people, doing good deeds, then I become more myself than being demon. But I was wrong; I will be always half demon no matter what. After my father took over the world, it was supposed to be the end, but you guys gave me hope. The hope helped me. It made me ignore the fact that I am half demon. I realized that I may be half demon, but it doesn't mean I have to be one."

Beast Boy thought as she told him that she doesn't have to be one. 'She has the choices' He thought quietly, 'She is so lucky, I had none…'

"Um, thanks Raven and one more question…" He sat on Raven's bed next to her, "Can you read my mind?"

Raven sighed and peeved that Beast Boy is so close to her, but at the same time… She likes it. She muttered under her breath, "Damn it Happy and Affection." Then glanced up at Beast Boy, "No, I cannot read your mind, or your emotions. I don't know why I couldn't."

Beast Boy was relieved, 'Thank god.'

Suddenly, it got awkward.

"Erm thanks Raven. I guess I'll leave now." Beast Boy stood up and walked to her door when she heard Raven said, "Wait, Beast Boy." She stood up and walk to him.

"You can talk to me anytime, you know?"

Beast Boy smirks into huge grin, "Same goes to you Raven, My room welcomes you."

Raven start to blush; she automatically pull her hood to cover her face.

"Oh come on, don't hide yourself," Beast Boy said as he tugged her hood off her head, "I hate it when you hide yourself," He said without thinking. 'God, I am such a hypocrite. Here I am, telling Raven that she doesn't have to hide herself while I am hiding myself.' He thought as he stared her eyes and starts to lean closer.

"Um, I will see you tomorrow," Raven said nervously, since he start to lean closer to her.

Beast Boy snapped back into reality, "Uh, yeah see you tomorrow," he said with a grin and left her room.

Raven sighed as her emotion start to get out of control, blabbering about how hot is Beast Boy. She walks to her bed and drifts off into sleep.

Beast Boy rubs his forehead as he enters his messy room. 'I should clean this mess' He thought and know fully that won't happen.

His window shattered and he jumped when he saw something was thrown through his window. He crouches and pick up a rock. There is a card tied to the rock, he carefully untie it and reveals a joker card. He knew what it meant, he turns the back of the card, something is written on it. He read carefully;

Hello Garfield,

I hope you have been thinking since our conversation. I take it that you love your team, which disgusts me. If you want better for your team, you will quit the Titans without expiation and come with me. If you don't, I'll make sure the Titans suffer greatly and they will know who you are really. The choices is yours, I hope you choose wisely.

-Joker

The tears are falling, splashing on the note. He gulped, he loves his team. They are like his family, even though Robin doesn't remember him, he is like his father. Starfire is like his mother with her motherly instinct. Cyborg is like his big brother who constantly beating him on the video game and arguing endlessly, but he knows that no matter what he will be there for him. Lastly, Raven. He doesn't think Raven as sibling; he wishes that they were more than friends. He knew that Raven doesn't feel the same, but it doesn't stop him from trying to make her laugh; see her smile meant the world to him. He clutches the note in his hand. Last tear comes out of his eye, he sighed. He already knew what he was going to do. No matter what, keeping his family safe was his top priority, above himself, above everything, above his regrets.

He grabbed his communicator out of his pocket and places it carefully on his bed. Without expiation, he silently said his good-byes and morph into an eagle and flew out of his window, out of his room, out of his home.

Into the silent night.


	5. Unordinary Day

**Thanks for those awesome reviews! **

**You guys inspired me to write even more! **

**So, on with Chapter 5!**

Chapter 5:

Unordinary Day

She rubs her eyes as the morning light brightens her dark, purple room. She hadn't slept very well since Beast Boy's strange questions last night have been only thing on her mind.

'_Why did he ask me if being half demon was difficult? Of course, it was! Figures, since he has no common sense_' Raven scoffs, already dressed and left her room.

As Raven enters the common room like other mornings, except this morning was different.

Only sounds in this room were from Robin and Starfire and sizzling bacons.

Robin and Starfire are on the couch, whispering and stealing kisses from each other, which that were normal. Cyborg is in the kitchen, quietly making his own meaty breakfast.

'_Ah, now I see why it's different today_' Raven thought as she approaches Cyborg, "What happen to the Meat VS. Tofu argument today?"

Cyborg simply shrugs, "I dunno, I guess BB hasn't woke up. But I gotta admit that this is the best breakfast since I can cook in peace."

"Mm, that is odd. Beast Boy will never miss the chance to try and convince you to try his tofu every morning."

"I know, but I ain't complaining!" Cyborg exclaims as the timer dings, "My bacon is ready!"

Cyborg becomes too focused on his breakfast, so Raven leaves him to be. She picks a comfy chair and grabs her book, starts reading.

Five minutes before noon, Raven is starting to get suspiciously. She kept losing her place in her book, because her mind keeps wandering off. '_It is almost noon; Beast Boy should be awake by then_'

Suddenly, the alarm sounds as the red light flashes in the room.

Robin sprang out of the couch running to his computer to check who is causing the trouble, "Trouble."

"Titans GO!"

Raven screams at her teammates, "WAIT! Aren't you all forgetting someone?"

They all glances on one and other, Starfire is first to speak, "Yes, where is our friend Beast Boy?"

They all are dumbstruck; they haven't notice that Beast Boy hasn't left his room.

Robin looks at Cyborg, "You go get Beast Boy and meet us there."

"No worries see y'all there." Cyborg ran off to get Beast Boy.

"Let's go, people need our help," Robin ordered, and within seconds, they are gone.

Walking in the dark alley, where he last saw Joker and exchanged words, horrible words. Beast Boy muttering, regretting that he left Titans, "They deserved an explanation..."

"I agree with you Garfield," a voice spoken in the dark which made Beast Boy jump, "They do deserve an explanation."

"Joker…" Beast Boy grits his teeth, "Now I am here, what do you want?"

Joker steps out of the dark, "Finally you decide to cooperate! It took this long, shame…" Joker shakes his head in disappointment, "And I see you have learned nothing since then, the note said that if you leave the Titans without an explanation, I won't make the Titans suffer. Is that right?"

Beast Boy nods slowly, "Yeah that what was written on the back of the card."

Joker chuckled, and took out a silver bracelet and throws it at Beast Boy, which he caught it without a problem, "Put it on Garfield," Joker said with a smirk on his face. Who am I kidding, Joker is always smiling, and no one knows why or how.

Beast Boy knew better and obeys him for the sake of his team. He put it on, the bracelet flashes green light then returns to silver.

Joker starts to laugh, "Perfect, now back to what I wrote on the card. Well, you should have known me better…" He pauses.

Beast Boy's eyes widen as he realizes it, and it was too late.

"I lied," Joker finishes, laughing hard as Beast Boy tries to take off the bracelet, which is firmly stuck on his wrist.

"Now, now Garfield, I create that bracelet specially for you, and it will allow me to make sure you stay on my side," Joker glances at Beast Boy who makes the eye contact, "Now, you are fully in my control. You are MINE AT LAST!"

Joker cackled, and Beast Boy's face turns from shocked to furious, "No… I will NEVER BE YOURS"

With that saying, he morphs into a lion and lunges toward to Joker. Joker merely takes out a remote and presses the red button.

The bracelet on Beast Boy's left paw flashes red, sending a surge of electricity.

"AAAAAHHH," Beast Boy screams as he transforms back to the human form and flops on the ground, face first.

Joker kneels next to Beast Boy and grabs a fist full of Beast Boy's forest green hair, pulling his head to face Joker's face, "I wouldn't do that next time if I were you."

He drops Beast Boy's head, sending his head back to ground. A groan escapes his mouth, his mind and his emotions are running wild.

All he is thinking now is…

'_I am sorry, I am sorry Titans. I am sorry that I've failed you'_

He passes out from another surge of electricity from the bracelet.

_Garfield was chained to the wall, wearing nothing but underwear and socks. His body was full of blood, bruises, and probably few broken bones. The room that he was trapped in had no windows, walls were grey, and the light flickered above him as he curled up shivering on the cold gray floor. He doesn't how long he had been trapped in the basement of Nicholas Glatry's mansion. He saw it few times when he was taken out. It felt like it had been months, it may have been years. Garfield doesn't know anything anymore. All he want to be free, no more pain, no more guilt, and no more uncle. He was being used to rob the bank, threating people with his razor sharp teeth. Garfield doesn't want to do all of those things, but he was forced to do it. The worst thing they ever did to him was forcing him to eat a woman. To top that, Garfield actually liked it. Galtry began to feed him humans in the doggy bowl, smirked and obviously pleased as he ate them._

_Every day, Galtry will come down to either beat up Garfield for fun of it, or give him a human bone so he could gnaw it. Every day, Garfield will cry for help, but they never came. Every day, Garfield's guilt grew as he ate humans. He had to, or otherwise he would've died from starvation._

_One day, Galtry came down, Garfield quickly backed against wall and wishing that wall will break so he will be free. As Galtry got closer, Beast Boy shut his eyes, preparing for the impact, but none came._

"_I have bad/good news for you Garfield," Garfield glanced up to his cruel uncle, "Bad news is, I've sold you to someone else, but good news, it was for huge amount of money. You no longer belong to me; you are hardly useful anymore anyway."_

_Garfield could not believe it, he was free._

_Free at last._

_Galtry put him into a cage once again, fully clothed, but the wounds were still there and still bleeding. Like anyone cared. He was putted in the black car, he watched the window. Galtry becomes smaller and smaller. Finally, he is gone and he was thrilled. As when he arrived and saw the man with purple suit, green hair gelled back, white powder covered his face, red smiling lips, and odd grin that seems never ceased grinning._

_Garfield doesn't know that he would be worse than his uncle._

_A pure hell._

Robin, Starfire, and Raven just finished defeating Plasmus, which is now sleeping teenager covered in glob. They watch him being dragging into the car and back to prison.

Strangely, Cyborg never arrived.

"Something must have happened to Friend Cyborg, that he must stay," Starfire nervously, taking in that her two friends are missing, "Maybe he is assisting Friend Beast Boy."

Robin got on his motorcycle, "Come on, and let's see what's up."

They all went back to the tower, clueless what will happen.

Cyborg have been in Beast Boy's room for an hour, muttering under his breath as multiples of tears falling out his human eye.

The three Titans finally arrived, entering in Beast Boy's room.

"What is wrong Friend Cyborg," Starfire quickly takes a seat next to Cyborg, trying to comfort him.

Robin and Raven stares at Cyborg as he cries.

Raven finally spoke up, "What is it…?" Very afraid of what she was about to hear.

Cyborg said nothing, but opens his hand showing Beast Boy's communicator.

They gasp, and then there was silent. Each of them refuses to accept the truth.

Cyborg stares blankly at the green wall, spacing out and finally spoke in deadpan, "He is gone…"

Beast Boy moans as he wakes up, the room is pitch black, he couldn't see anything... He could feel that he is being chained against the wall, desperately trying to transform, but he couldn't. He let a loud scream, which causes an echo. He starts to smell something odd, he finally figure it out what it is.

A sleeping gas is coming out the vents above him.

He is getting tired, too tired.

He passed out again.

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, more to come.**

**Review please; give me your opinions, supports, etc.**

**Chapter 6 coming up next.**


	6. Little Prankster

Chapter 6:

Little Prankster

It had been hours since they found Beast Boy's communicator; they are sitting on the couch in the common room, deep in thoughts.

"You know…" Raven was first to spoke, startles everyone, "Beast Boy came to my room that night, asking me weird questions."

That brought everyone's attentions; Robin starts to speak, "What kind of questions Raven? Are they related to why Beast Boy left us without any explanation?"

Raven is now fidgeting with her fingers, she is nervous, but luckily no one bothers to notice. They are all thinking about Beast Boy. "Well, I am not sure. It was vague…"

She begins to explain everything that happened that night, expect the part where Beast Boy starts to lean closer to her. That part she couldn't figure out why and her emotions are not much of help. All they told her was Beast Boy is in love with her and he wanted to kiss her, which Raven scowled, believing it was not true.

Cyborg lean so everybody could hear him, he struggles to speak, "So Beast Boy asked you what it was like to be half demon? And if you can read his mind?"

Raven nod that was pretty much accurate.

Cyborg spaces out again, staring out the window, deep in thought. He finally speaks, "What did Beast Boy said after you told him that you couldn't read his mind?"

Raven thought again, "Nothing… He just looks relieved."

The silence came up over again, they began to understand a little from the conversation.

"Don't you think...?" Raven glances up to meet each of her teammates' eyes.

"No, no. Not our Friend Beast Boy. He would not!" Starfire's eyes widens, filling up with tears, "Would he?"

Robin stands up abruptly, causing everyone to jump and look at him, "It seems to fit. We can't be sure, not yet. First, we need to find him.

Cyborg stands up next to Robin, and spoke in full of determination, "I am on it!" and he walk out of the common room.

Raven could feel Cyborg's pain; Beast Boy is his little brother, his best friend, his partner, his everything. Raven tries to calm herself down, Cyborg's pain is too much for her to handle.

"I-I need to mediate," Raven stands up, and walk to her room. She suddenly feel guilt, '_Why do I need to mediate, when I should be helping them looking for Beast Boy_' She knew better, she needs to mediate or otherwise her powers will go out of control. That will make things harder; she sighs and embraces her room once again. She pulls her legs into lotus position, closes her eyes, and she began to chant.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos"

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos"

'_Yo-oh Rae!_' Raven recognized the cheerful voice in her head, she grits her teeth, '_Happy, what do you want?_'

Raven could tell that Happy is pouting, '_Why do you always hate me when I am the one who is talking? I did nothing, but bringing the happiness!_'

'Exactly'

Happy huffs, which was unlikely, '_Well, too bad! I am here whether you like it or not!_'

Suddenly, Raven feels like she is being pulled. She opens her eyes, realizing she is being dragging into Nevermore. She closes her eyes once again then opens them.

Pink everywhere, strawberry scent in the air, everything looks happy.

"Great, I am in Happy's territory," Raven muttered under her breath.

Raven feel a tap on her shoulder, which sends her turning around with attack position ready, "Oh it is just you Happy," Raven grits her teeth, "Why did you drag me here?"

Happy is standing in pink cloak, grinning to ears, "Oh come on Rae! I know you are happy to see me!"

Raven glares at Happy, "My name is Raven! No calls me that except…" Raven stops herself before it was too late.

"Except who?" Happy is now grinning even bigger as possible, "Finish it Rae, I want to know."

"Go on finish it Raven," Orange cloak appears, "We all know who it is already, we need you to say it," Knowledge informs as she approach Raven.

Multiples colored cloaks appear around Raven.

Next to Knowledge is Wisdom in yellow cloak, slowly approach toward Raven, "Knowledge is right, you need to say it. You have been in denial for too long,"

"It is time," Knowledge finishes.

Magenta colored cloak was Raven's one of least favorite emoticlones, she represent Love/Affection.

She walks up next Raven, "It will be easier when you finally accept the truth."

Raven's emoticlones start to chant, "Say it, say it, say it,"

"SAY WHAT? What do you want me to say?" Raven shouts above the chant, "Stop being so vague, I want a straight answer!"

Affection simply said, "Do you know why I am here?"

Raven suddenly looks very uncomfortable, "Because, you like someone," She mutters.

"Correct," Knowledge rests her hand on Raven's shoulder, "And do you know who it is?"

Raven mutters under her breath, nobody can hear her; she finally speaks up, "A-aqualad?"

"WHOA! She is in MAJOR DENIAL," Happy whoops, and giggles

"Oh come on, REALLY?" Rage appears, "We haven't gotten all day, you either spit it out or you will be trapped here with us."

"Why are you here? You are supposed to be lock up!" Raven grits her teeth, close to breaking, "Who was supposed to watch Rage?"

Wisdom sighs and shakes head, "That is least of our worries right now. Please just say it and get out of denial."

Raven mutters for second, lost in thought, '_Do I like him? Impossible, he is immature, jokester, prankster, very annoying. I can't stand him, but he always has been there for her. Trying making her smile, trying to make her giggle, and the way his eyes sparkle when she smiles. He always stand by her throughout, being a demon doesn't mattered to him'_

Raven sighs, "I guess I do like him"

"Who," Happy perks

Raven glances at Affection who is now smiling. She knows. Raven finally said, "Beast Boy."

**Xxx**

_The clown-looking man pulled my cage with me inside out of the car, "Welcome to Gotham City, what is your name little green one?"_

"_Uh-uh," Garfield stammered, "G-Garfield"_

"_Garfield?" The clown man chuckled, "That won't do, I will give you a new name later, but now, my name is Joker."_

"_J-Joker?"_

"_Yes, now you will work for me understood?"_

_Garfield was tongue-tied, he nodded in response._

_Joker was carrying him into a massive, broken, old warehouse. Cobwebs are everywhere, foul scent which made Garfield's nose scuffed in disgust._

_Joker saw his face, "Ah, don't worry! You will get used to this smell," Joker inhaled the smell._

'_He is weird' Garfield thought, 'But he is better than my uncle I guess'_

"_Oh! I know your new name!" Joker dropped the cage onto the ground, caused Garfield to wince in pain, "Since my name is Joker," Joker kneeled in front of Garfield, "Your name shall be Prankster; so that way people will know that we are connected!"_

_This sent Joker into a fit of laughter._

"_Prankster," Garfield repeated, "But I like my name better, my mommy and daddy gave that name to me."_

_Joker stopped laughing, but still grinning, "Well, too bad. Your parents are dead and you are mine now."_

_Garfield sniffled, trying to stop himself from crying._

"_So I heard that you can change into any animals, is that correct?"_

_Garfield didn't response._

"_IS THAT CORRECT?" Joker shouted and kicked the cage._

_Garfield cried in pain,"Y-yes."_

_Joker laughed, "Well then you will be perfect for my act! Batman and his pesky bird boy will never see it coming."_

_Garfield was no more, he was now Prankster. He turned into seven years old last month. He had been with Joker for almost year now. He had forgotten about what mattered to him, he continued to eat humans or animals without a care, killing people alongside Joker. He had lost the reason to fight, or try to escape. Joker had beaten him up badly long time ago, trained him cruelly. Now he no long knows who Garfield was, he represented himself as Prankster perfectly alongside Joker._

_Nothing mattered to him anymore, nothing._

_Until that night._

_Joker and Prankster had fought against Batman and his sidekick, Robin many times before, but not like that night._

_That night, it changed him._

_It was same as other times that they've fought, except Joker came up to him and handed him a gun. That was normal, he had killed people before._

"_With this gun, shoot the bird boy and kill him," Joker ordered, Prankster nodded in response. They split up, Prankster was still small, smaller than seven years old body should be. He was able to hide behind the towers of boxes._

_Right on time, Batman and Robin burst through the window, entering Joker's lair._

"_Show yourself, Joker," Batman shouted, causing Prankster flinched behind the boxes. Prankster is very afraid of Batman. Batman had beaten them often, but Joker kept coming back for more._

_Prankster loads the gun, making sure it is full of ammos. With his pointy ears, he heard Joker, "My clowns, ATTACK!"_

_That was Prankster's cue, he carefully peeked over the boxes, aiming the gun toward Robin's chest as he fight against the clowns._

'_Don't do it Garfield' His heart spoke, 'Don't do it, your parents won't be proud of you'_

'_WHO CARES, my parents are dead!' his head spoke, 'Nothing mattered anymore'_

'_It is not true. Look at Robin, he is just a kid. Like you'_

_As Prankster weighing in his opinion, Shoot him and kill him, or don't shoot him and suffer the consequence._

_He knew the consequence will be horrible, he hated it._

_He decided to shoot, but not at Robin's chest, but on his left leg._

"_AAAH!" Robin screamed, which stopped Batman. Once Batman saw Robin clenched his leg, he looks at Joker with fury._

"_Heheh…" Joker chuckled weakly, and then lost his concussion from one blow._

_Prankster will never forget his next five minutes of his life._

_Robin lying down, holding his leg to prevent blood from coming out, and Batman kneeled to his side, telling him that it will ok, and that he won't die._

_Robin glances toward the direction where the bullet came from, his eyes met Prankster's eyes. Prankster's face was covered in the mask, but his eyes weren't covered. Even though Robin's eyes were covered in the mask, but he could feel like he was staring into his eyes. He was sure that Robin will never forget him, will never forget his emerald eyes._

"_I will get you," Robin mouthed, and Prankster whimpered as Batman carried him away._

_They vanished from his sight, he got lost in his thought, 'Batman cared about his sidekick, he didn't abandon him, or beat him up for getting shot in the leg' His words to calm Robin down reminded him of his parents, 'Joker would have beaten me up if someone shot me in the leg, yelling me to be stronger and focus. Batman is different. He is a hero and Joker is a villain'_

_He shakes his head in disgust and thought out loud, "What have I become?" _

_He walked to Joker, who is still out like light. _

_The idea shined to him, 'I can run away now' He'd rather to be homeless than staying with Joker._

"_No more, I won't be Prankster no more," with that saying he turned and ran away and never looking back once again._

**Xxx**

Feeling a hand constantly slapping him cheek, he slowly opens his eyes. The bright light blinded him, he blinks until his eyes got used to the light.

A moan escapes his mouth as he tries to stretch, but his arms and legs are cuffed against the silver table. After few struggling attempt to free himself, he heard a voice came from his right side, "Don't try to get out it, you won't succeed anyway."

"Joker," He growled, "LET ME GO!"

"Tsk, tsk. The answer is simply no," He cackled, "Now look at your body, and see what it has changed."

Beast Boy brings his head upward to see his body and gasps.

Silver line with several silver circles is attached to his green skin, and the line goes all over his body. Head to toes have those silver thing, they seems to follow his every nerves in his body."

"What the…-"He was interrupted by Joker who just cleared his throat, "Amazing, isn't it?"

"What are those things?"

"Oh those are kind of technology that allows me to control you and your powers when it's necessary for me to do. So that way you cannot disobey me or escape me."

Beast Boy couldn't believe it; he tries to take them off using his teeth.

"Oh that would be waste of your time, you cannot take them off. They are already attached to your skin," Joker starts to laugh and dancing around him.

"You won't get away with it!"

"Oh, I've already had," Joker smirks, "Thanks to your conversation with the purple girl that night, your questions already made your teammate suspicious."

Beast Boy's eyes widens as he remembered his questions relating half demon and her ability to read his mind, "Damn it," he mutters under his breath. Those questions may lead them believing that he is up to no good."

"Talking about perfect timing," Joker giggles, "Good thing that I installed cameras around the Titans Tower."

Beast Boy's mouth gaps open, Joker is watching his team's every move.

"What do you want to do with the Titans, you have gotten me. You don't need them."

"I know, but unfortunately," Joker turns to face Beast Boy who is lying on the table, "Robin is in the Titans, and if I remember correctly, you have unfinished business between you and him."

**Xxx**

It had been weeks since Beast Boy's disappearance, his teammates are exhausted from looking for him every day.

Raven tried to use her powers to find him, but for some reason her powers never work on him. She couldn't detect his emotion or his brainwave.

Cyborg has been trying everything, he went into the town looking for him, asking every civilian in the city, and he even went to Beast Boy's favorite places. Every time Cyborg arrives one of Beast Boy's favorite places, the memories will flood back to him. It hurts Cyborg so much, but he continues to look for him.

Starfire has been flying over the city, looking for her green skinned friend. She always comes home crying, and then next day she will do the same.

Robin has been typing on his computer furiously, trying to find him. He already contacted others if they saw Beast Boy. Unfortunately, none of them had.

Each of them took all of their times to find their green friend, they didn't eat, or sleep.

Finally, Robin sighs and contacts his team through communicator, "Come back home, we need to rest. We will continue look for him tomorrow."

Everybody agreed, once they arrive, they crash on the couch, their beds. Starfire is too tired to arrive in her bedroom in time; she has fallen sleep on the kitchen counter.

None of them knew that past few weeks, Joker had trained Beast Boy harshly, and nearly brainwashed him.

Next morning, they have been well-rested. They finally ate Cyborg's cooking. Funny enough, those food aren't Cyborg normally would have cook, those food are Beast Boy's, no meat.

The team eats in silent, and alarm sounds.

Robin stands up and said his usual words, "Titans trouble!"

It has been weeks since last trouble, all of them stood and hurry to the city where the trouble awaits.

Cyborg and Raven got in Cyborg's T-car, while Robin takes his R-cycle, and Starfire flies instead of getting in the car.

**Xxx**

Beast Boy is standing in the middle of disaster that he had caused. Few building had crumbled into bits, several cars are turn-over, cracks on the road, and people had fled away from him, screaming.

He was no longer wearing his old Doom Patrol uniform; he is wearing dark green and purple jumpsuit, same design as his old uniform. His emerald eyes are darkened; he wears a grim expression on his face.

On one of his black glove, he holds a mask with the exact same design during his time with Joker before he ran away. The mask is black, with eyes cut open. A red smiling lips streaks across his mask with stiches along the way. His pointy ears twitch as he hears his team approaching to his direction.

He took a last sigh, it is time.

**Xxx**

The T-car come to halt when Cyborg see Beast Boy standing in the middle of disaster, wearing different uniform. Raven widens her eyes, and gasps. Both of them exit Cyborg's car as Robin and Starfire arrives. Both of them couldn't believe their eyes.

Starfire start toward to Beast Boy to embrace him into one of her famous hug, but stop when she notices his expression.

Cyborg notices too, "Hey BB, what's up?"

Beast Boy didn't response, instead he stares at Robin, and then he finally spoke, "Do you remember me?"

Robin was taken aback, "Uh what? Beast Boy what is wrong?" He steps closer, but Beast Boy stops him, "Do you remember me? Robin, do you?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," Robin feels something is wrong, "Beast Boy… I-"

"Stop," Beast Boy interrupts, "Before anything happens, I want to say that I am sorry. I am sorry Robin; I never meant to do it."

"What are you talking about? You didn't do anything to me."

Silence came over the team as Beast Boy shakes his head sadly, and puts his mask on and Robin's eyes widens as he stumbles backward, "No, impossible. It can't be."

Beast Boy glances up at Robin and spoke once again in a chuckle, "Beast Boy is gone now, and it is Prankster once again."


	7. The Truth Comes Out

Chapter 7:

The Truth Comes Out

_It was a dark, stormy night; the lightnings were coming out from everywhere sending out several loud thunders, the rains were pouring down hard. A little green boy staggering tiredly, and was using the wall beside him to support himself. He was shivering hard, desperately to find a shelter from the rain. It had been three days since he ran away from Joker. He doesn't know where he was, but he knew for sure that he wasn't in Gotham City anymore._

_He found a small box beside the trash cans; luckily he was small enough to fit in. Once he got inside the box, he cuddled himself to keep warm despite his clothes which were drenched from the storm. He drifted into dreamless sleep which that was rare occurrence._

_The lightnings ceased, the thunder faded away, the pouring rain became to sprinkle rain. The ground began to shook, caused Garfield to wake up and crawl out of his box to see what was going on._

_The ground shook even harder, which made Garfield to lose his balance, falling face-first onto the ground, "Ouch," he muttered under his breath, but shut up quickly when he saw a massive gorilla on the street._

_With his pointy ears, he was able to hear a man voice, yelled, "Stop what you are doing, Mallah!"_

_Garfield's eyes widened and his jaw dropped in shock when he heard the Gorilla named Mallah spoke in gruff voice, "Ah, Doom Patrol. No long time see…-"He chuckled, "And you think that you shall be able to stop me, Mento?"_

_The man who made himself known as Mento spoke once again, "What are you and the Brain planning this time?"_

"_You actually think that I would tell you? Hah, you are a fool!" With that saying, Mallah picked up a car and hurled at them._

"_Doom Patrol, ATTACK!"_

_Garfield was back in his box, quietly stared at Doom Patrol fighting against Mallah._

_A woman suddenly grew, becoming a giant and easily picked Mallah up with her hand and threw him hard against the ground, making a crater below him._

_The mummy-looking man stood firmly on the ground and let a yell as the black shadow came out of his body, leaving him lifeless on the ground. The shadow was moving quickly toward to Mallah and picking him up and flew straight up the sky. When it was high enough, the shadow threw Mallah falling down._

_A huge robot ran toward to area where Mallah would crash onto, he jumped and met Mallah in the air. He punched Mallah in stomach hard, sent him crashing to a building near Garfield._

_Mento hover slowly toward to Mallah who is trapped in pile of concrete, with his mind, he lifted Mallah into air, and put pair of cuffs that would hold him._

"_You are too easy to defeat Mallah," Mento spoke calmly and Mallah growled, "You won't get away with this."_

_A robot picked him up and carried Mallah away on his shoulder._

_A woman walks up to Mento and spoke quietly, but thanks to Garfield's hearing, he was able to hear her._

"_Steve, there is a little kid hiding over there," Mento/Steve glances at the woman and then to the place where Garfield was hiding._

_Garfield let out a yelp, they have discovered him. He panicking curled up deeper in the box. The woman walks over to him, and knelt so she can see him._

"_Hey," Her voice was soft and gentle, "Are you ok?"_

_Garfield didn't say anything, but whimpered instead as the woman puts her hand out, waiting for him to grab her hand._

_She spoke again in the same voice, "My name is Rita, and that is my husband, Steve. What is your name?"_

"_G-Garfield," He squeaked, not sure whether to trust her or not, but decided to trust her. He hesitated to reach her hand._

_Rita pulled him out of the box, helping him to stand. It was too dark; Rita couldn't see his skin color or anything else except his green eyes._

"_Where is your home, Garfield?" Steve came up next to Rita, looking at Garfield, which made him nervous._

_Garfield finally spoke, "I-I have no h-home."_

_The mummy-man walked beside Steve, startled Garfield, sending him hiding behind Rita._

"_It is ok, Garfield," Rita spoke softly, "That is our friend, Larry."_

"_Hey kid," Larry spoke and Rita looks up to her husband, "This poor boy doesn't have a home, can we take him, only for short time?"_

_Steve sighed, and looked back at small kid, finally said, "I guess so Rita, he needs somewhere to stay after all."_

_Rita knelt beside Garfield, "Want to stay with us for a while?"_

_Garfield nodded, hoping that they won't hurt him like the others, but it is the risk that he had to take._

_Arriving the middle of nowhere, Garfield became paranoid, 'What if they left me here in nowhere?' but he stopped when Steve closed his eyes and glint of blue wave came out of his mind, the ground shook as a metal elevator sprout out of the ground. Garfield was amazed, as he followed Rita into the elevator. The light shines brightly inside, Rita glanced at Garfield and gasped followed by Steve and Larry's gasps as well._

"_You are green, Garfield," Rita knelt once again, "Are you feeling ok?"_

_Garfield realized that it was too dark before, they hadn't notice. He started to mutter, "I am fine, and this is my skin color."_

_Steve was astonished as he noticed that Garfield was green from head to toes. _

"_I-I can change into animals," Garfield whispered, afraid that they will kick him out._

"_Really? Can you show us?" Rita doesn't look worried or scared anymore, she was encouraging him. Garfield felt happier, and decided to transform to his favorite animal, a frog, then transformed back right on time as the elevator door creaks open. _

_Garfield was tongue-tied; it was a massive underground base he had ever seen._

_Steve spoke once again, "You can change into any animals, right?"_

_Garfield nodded, "But I am not good at it, I can only change into small animals."_

"_Mm," Steve glances at Rita and she nodded in approval then Steve knelt next to Rita and spoke softly, but serious, "How do you would like to be part of Doom Patrol team?"_

_Garfield's eyes widened, "R-really?"_

_Steve, Rita, and Larry nodded, only Steve spoke, "Yeah, we will help you to control your power and we will protect people from evil. How does that sound?"_

_Garfield was the happiest boy in the world, and accepted the spot of becoming member of Doom Patrol._

_He never told his team what happened before that night they found him; he continued to protect the innocent from the evil._

_He became a hero._

_And thus Beast Boy was born._

**Xxx**

"I can't believe this! After all of those years, it was you in whole time?" Robin yelled at Beast Boy who is now known as Prankster, "Y-you TRAITOR!"

Prankster flinched at the last sentence, '_Y-you TRAITOR'_ repeats inside his mind and guilt feeling grew inside. He shrugs it off and spoke in deadpan once again, "You better believe it, bird boy."

Robin clenches his hands into fists, "Why? Why now? Why not before?"

"Because the time wasn't right, and now it is," Prankster pulls out a gun out of his pocket and Robin gasps, "If I remember correctly, we have an unfinished business."

"I made mistake long time ago and shot your leg," Robin automatically grabs the spot on his leg where Prankster shot long time ago, "But this time, no mistake. This time, it will go right through your heart."

Robin shakes his head, "You are wrong, there won't be a next time that you will be able to shoot me. We will stop you like other criminals."

"Do you really think I am like other criminals?" Prankster chuckled, putting his gun back in his pocket, "I won't kill you today, but soon, I will."

Cyborg, Starfire, and Raven are confused as Robin and Beast- Prankster exchanges several words.

Starfire slowly speaks, "B-Beast Boy? Y-you wouldn't kill Robin, you are a hero"

Prankster scoffs, "I am not hero anymore, and I am not Beast Boy. I am Prankster, and I am now a villain."

Starfire gasps as few tears come out of her bright green eyes, and Cyborg shakes his head in confusion, "BB, what the hell? Quit joking around, this isn't even funny."

Robin turns around and faces Cyborg, "Cyborg, he isn't joking. He used to work with Joker while I was with Batman. He shot me in my leg back then, and now he is back."

Cyborg glances back to Prankster, formally known as his best friend and sighed, "Seriously?" he asks weakly and Robin nods.

Raven is shock when robin nodded, "What?"

Cyborg looks sadly at Raven and Raven's jaw drops, '_Impossible_' She thought, '_it can't be' _

"Heeellloooo? Are you guys done?" Prankster was getting impatiently, "Oh, and Robin. You said it wrong, I didn't 'used to' work with Joker, and I am working with him right now."

Robin turns around and faces Prankster from the distance, "WHAT? No, Joker is dead. Batman told me, you are lying."

Prankster chuckled and speaks in his earpiece, "Hey Joker, bird boy here doesn't believe me that you are alive."

"_Should we prove him wrong?_"

"Yeah, I think we should," Prankster glances back to Robin, "Well, if you please turn your attention to that way," He gestures toward to the alley.

In the alley, Joker lazily walks out of the dark and smirk as he take in Robin's shock face among his teammates, then he continues walk until he stands next to Prankster.

"Hello everyone who does not know me, my name is Joker," He cackled, and turns to Prankster, "If you please."

"Gotcha," was all he has to say before transforming into a lion and ran toward to his former team.

'_I hope they will fight back_' Prankster thought, '_If they don't, then I will have no choices, but hurt them'_

He is dreading, he wants his team to fight back and beat him.

**Xxx**

The team saw a green lion roars and heading for them. Robin doesn't want to do this, even though he was one who shot him long time ago. He is still his friend, but still he has to do it, "Titans, GO!"

Robin takes out his silver bo-staff, letting the lion bite on it. Robin does the back-flip and flips Prankster out sending his crashing onto the ground.

'_Good, Robin is fighting back, but I need everybody to attack me_' Prankster thought as he stands up, facing his best buddy who is wearing a grim expression, "I still can't believe this…"

Prankster fakes a chuckle, "Better believe it, bud," and transforms into a tiger and hurl himself to Cyborg who already transform his hand into a cannon.

Cyborg blasts a blue beam against the green tiger, sending him crashing into a building.

'_This is too easy_' Cyborg thought, '_Forget it, just focus on fighting. He might surprise you anytime, you better be prepare for it._'

Starfire flew above the area where Prankster crashed into, she flies closer and screams as he pops out and grabs Starfire by her ankle.

"_Bite her leg_," Joker ordered inside his earpiece.

Prankster gulps, he doesn't want to do it, but he has to do it. He opens his mouth, showing his razor sharp teeth and bites her ankle, hard enough to hurt her, but not hard enough to rip her flesh out.

He was resisting. He could taste her flesh inside her mouth, and he has to admit it, it does taste good. It has been long time since the last time he ate a human or an animal.

"STARFIRE," Robin yells as Starfire tries to wiggle Prankster out. Her eyes glowed green, matching her fist, "Sorry, I do not want to hurt you, but I must." She throws one of her star bolt at Prankster, sending him crashing onto the ground, making a crater below next to Raven.

Prankster stands up slowly; he is badly hurt from each of his teammates' attack. All except one, He glances up at Raven hovering in front of him.

'_End me, Rae. Just end me_' Prankster thought desperately and knowing fully that she could do it in a snap, but nothing. He grits his teeth; he has to hurt her in order for her to attack him.

The last thing he ever wants to do is hurt Raven, he sighs and stands up straight, and facing Raven who spoke in monotone, "Why?"

"Because I want to," Prankster fakes other chuckled, '_Man, I should be an actor someday…_' With that thought, he transforms into lion again and jumps to Raven which Raven dodges, but he managed to scratch her leg, which is now bleeding.

**Xxx**

Raven stared at him, trying to read his emotions, his mind, but nothing came out of it. She sighs and knowing that she'd have to attack him. Luckily, she snapped back when Prankster transformed into a lion and jumped at her. She dodged his attack, but he managed to scratch her leg, which is now bleeding.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos" Her eyes glows white, her fists glows black.

'_About time_' Prankster thought, as darkness came over him, flinging him into ocean nearby.

As he coughs out water in the ocean, Joker spoke in his earpiece, "Come now, we will fight them again later."

Within that, he vanishes before the Titans arrives the shore line.

**Xxx**

He walks into Joker's lair. He is battered and bruised from the battle. More likely one-side battle, he just hurt them or threatens them so they'd attack him.

Spitting the taste of Starfire's flesh along the way and telling himself repeatedly inside his head, '_I won't eat humans again, I won't eat humans again._'

He sighs as he arrive the main room, and Joker is sitting in the front of big screen, showing all of his battles with each Titans today.

Joker turns around, "I am disappointed with you," He shakes his head and glances back the screen, "You call that fighting?"

He took out a remote, Prankster knowing fully what will happen when he presses the red button.

"You deserve a punishment," Joker presses the red button, sending volt of electricity into Prankster's body.

"AAAAAH!" He screamed, before hitting the ground and passes out.

**Xxx**

**In Titans Tower;**

Starfire is taken into medical bay to treat her ankle; she takes off her boot, showing a deep, bloody bite marks.

"Man, I never knew that grass stain could bite that hard," Cyborg mutters, as he watches Raven heal her ankle.

"I just can't believe that it was him whole time," Robin sighs sadly, "I should have recognized him long time ago, but I didn't."

"Boyfriend Robin, please tell us what happened to our Friend Beast Boy and you long time ago," Starfire places her hand on Robin's shoulder.

Everyone stops and listens to Robin's story,

"We had fought against Joker and Prankster many times. Joker was one of the worst villains; he was hard to figure out. He loves to mess around people's minds, and Prankster was his partner. I remember that he would always kill people then ate them, sometimes he would eat them while they were still alive…"

Everyone gasps, and Cyborg was utterly shocked, "BB ate humans?"

Robin nods and he continues, "Batman would fight against Joker, and I would fight against Prankster. It was always hand-to-hand combat, I never see him transform. Also, I never see his green skin, only his eyes. Anyway, that night was nothing new. Joker sent us a note saying that he has people held in as hostages, so we went to his lair. We saw Joker standing on the catwalk above, and he orders his minions to attack us. Batman and I got separated, and it wasn't long after I heard a gunshot then felt the pain on my leg. Batman knocked Joker out cold then helped me. I looked into the direction where the gunshot came from, and I saw him. Only thing was different was that his eyes were filled with fear and regrets. Like he didn't mean to do it, but I didn't care. He was villain and I swore that I'll get him. He saw me saying it before Batman carried me out. After that, I never saw him again. Batman told me that he ran away, and his face just disappeared. And now he is back."

All of the teammate watches him quietly, checking if there is more to say. Robin spoke again, "Funny thing is, I never forgot his eyes, but I never compared it to Beast Boy's eyes. After today, I saw it. It was a perfect match. I wondered why I never notice it before."

Cyborg sighs, "Maybe when you met him, you saw him transforming into different animals, which you never saw Prankster do it, and he wasn't evil that time, he was a good guy."

Robin scoffs, "I don't know if he ever was a good guy to begin with."

Raven stares at her hands; she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Beast Boy used to eat humans, kill people, and even almost killed Robin. She doesn't know who this Beast Boy is anymore.

Something dawns on Raven and she spoke in quiet voice, "Do you remember what Beast Boy said before he put his mask on?"

Robin glances at Raven and nods, so Raven continues, "Why did he apologize before he announced that he is Prankster?"

All of them shrug, none of them know why. Starfire sighs, "Do you think Joker forced our Friend Beast Boy to become evil again?"

Raven stares at Starfire, "There is still a hope…"

Robin ran his hand through his gelled hair, "I-I don't know."

"I noticed something else too," Cyborg perks up, "He didn't even fight hard, and he took all of our attacks. He only attacks if we don't attack him. Why? I mean, I am sure that Beast Boy would have done something worse, like maybe rip Starfire's flesh, but he didn't. He was waiting for Starfire to attack him, and while he slowly stood up front of Raven, he was waiting for her to attack her, but she didn't so he scratched her while he could have done something more to hurt Raven."

Taking it in, Robin realizes that Cyborg is right, "Then, Joker must be controlling him. I remember when every time he didn't obey Joker. Joker will beat him up until he obeys him, like shocking him or choking him. And he never fought back against Joker…"

"But now he is stronger, he should be able to fight back," Cyborg shouts, waving his hands in air and Starfire mumbles, "Then why he did not fight back?"

Robin stands up firmly, "That's means Joker either blackmailed him or putting something on him so he will have to obey him," He walks to the door and turns back to face his teammates, "Come on, and we have a friend to save."

Robin was still unsure if he is still Beast Boy inside that Prankster, he has to find out.

**Xxx**

Prankster's arms are being chained against the ceiling; his feet are barely touching the floor. He coughs and noticing the blood on the floor.

'_Great, I am coughing blood'_ He moans, as two massive men continue punching him, but they aren't punching him hard like before, which means they are tired.

His nose is bleeding and broken, his body aches as they punched him, his ear continues to ring and he could feel a warm liquid coming out of his ear. He is sure that his eyes are bloodshot and bruised darkly. He heard Joker saying, "Enough for today, off you go." Sending two men out, he sighs in relief that it is over.

"Oh, your punishment isn't over yet, Prankster," Joker cackled as he picked something from the table. His eyes were too blurry to see what it is, he closes his eyes and hoping it wouldn't be bad.

"AAAAAHH," Prankster howls in pain as Joker held his whip for another attack, laughing manically.

**Xxx**

**Let me know what you think of this Chapter. **

**I have to admit that this was my hardest one, so I hope it is still good.**

**First of all, if you are confused, Beast Boy/Prankster wants his teammate to finish him off so he won't have to suffer any longer. Unfortunately, that won't be coming anytime soon so he has to endure with Joker, which is more painfully than what his teammates had done to him.**

**It makes sense if the team still has a heart for Beast Boy and willing to try helping him out, if he IS under Joker's control so, it like Terra with Slade. **

**They are willing to give him a benefit of doubt.**

**Please Review! :)**


	8. Blood, blood everywhere

Chapter 8:

Blood, blood everywhere

_It had been three years since Beast Boy joined the Doom Patrol; he is now ten years old. After he had been found by Rita three years ago, they decided to adopt him as their own. Beast Boy finally felt like a family once again since his tragic accident which sent his real parents into the bottom of the Pacific Ocean._

_Steve, who was known as Mento had been training him hard, forcing him to transform into something bigger and bigger. Mento was very strict, and hard to impress. It seemed to Beast Boy is that no matter how hard he tried, his adopted father will never be proud of him. This frustrated Beast Boy, so that's why he preferred his adopted mother who is very oppose from her husband. Her name is Rita, and she is known as Elastic Girl. Steve always said that Rita babys him, which Rita will always conquer him by saying that he is too hard on him._

_Beast Boy was not afraid of mummy-looking man, which is named Larry and known as Negative Man. Larry may be the silent type, but he always have Beast Boy's back no matter what. Beast Boy always comes to either to Rita or Larry to talk. Larry never turn him down, he would always listen and give him few advices._

_Beast Boy's favorite was Cliff, with body full of metal, so therefore he was known as Robot Man. They tend to play few pranks on other teammates. Cliff was famous for his rash thinking, and not caring what he will run into during the battle. He love to smash stuff, Beast Boy adores him because he often plays with him, encouraged him to do his best. They both were close._

_Beast Boy blew out his cake on his tenth birthday and wished for nothing, but the best._

_Unfortunately, his wish altered._

_The biggest battle against the Blood Brothers of Evil had caused Beast Boy feel deeply guilty and regrets._

_That battle was same as before, but yet so different; "Brain is up to no good again," Mento informed once everyone arrived._

"_What is he up to now?" Negative Man scoffed, "Another pathetic attempt to build a machine to end the world?"_

"_This is no joke matter, this time he is serious," Mento barked at Negative Man, "I read his mind from last battle, and all of those battles we had been fighting was just a decoy. Keeping us away from what he is really planning right now."_

"_Alright boss, tell us what to do. We will take him down like old times," Robot Man hollered, cannot keep his excitement inside._

"_They are hiding in the middle of Amazon Forest, so it will be hard to find them. We need to sneak in and give them a surprise attack, Agreed?"_

_Everyone nodded, "Alright, Doom Patrol, MOVE OUT!"_

_They went on their plane and left their base, ahead to Amazon Forest._

_It wasn't long until they hovered above the forest in South America, they were suddenly got hit by multiples lasers shooting from the below._

_One of the laser hit one of the propeller, caused it to explode, taking out the wing of the plane._

"_PREPARE FOR THE IMPACT," Someone shouted, but Beast Boy couldn't remember who. It happened too fast, they crashed into the forest._

_Smoke were everywhere, Beast Boy was struggling to breath, and looking for his teammates, "Elastic Girl!"_

"_Robot Man!"_

"_Negative Man!"_

"_Mento!"_

"_ANYONE?" Beast Boy was on verge of losing his concussion, begging for a respond. Instead of a response from one of his teammate, this one was from huge gorilla that appeared front of Beast Boy and a chuckle, "Aw, is little green kid scared?" _

"_Mallah…" Beast Boy growled, suddenly a bag was put over his head. Everything went black._

…

"_Wake up, everyone, wake up," _

"_Shall I press the button, Master?"_

"_Do it."_

"_AAAAAAHHH…." Everyone woke up with thousands volt of electricity surged into their body. Beast Boy glances up to his teammates;_

_Negative Man's mummy body was in one of the pods and his shadow body was in another. _

_Elastic Girl was trapped in a bubble looking pod, and Mento was attached to metal thing that is holding his head and his arms._

_Robot Man was turned off, lying beside Beast Boy which was in one of the pod same as Negative Man._

"_Brain…" Mento growled as the Brain stood in front of him with Mallah behind him._

"_Hello Mento," Brain spoke, "Your team is too predictable, you know that Mento?"_

"_Whatever you are doing, you will be stopped!" Mento struggled to use his power, but failed as another surge of electricity was sent into his body. Mento managed to make no sound._

"_Just letting you know, if you attempt to use your powers in any way, you will be shocked severely, "Mento glared at Brain who started to speak to Mallah, "and Monsieur Mallah, If you please."_

"_Yes Master," Mallah carried the Brain to the control room._

"_Now, Doom Patrol; if you please turn your attention to the machine that will end this miserable world."_

_The ground shook as an odd looking machine began to rise from the ground. It just kept getting bigger and bigger, Beast Boy pales and wondering how they will stop this._

_Finally it stopped, the machine reached to the roof of their secret hideout. The Brain spoke once again, "This machine creates a black hole, which will suck the entire Earth, except us of course."_

_Mento's eyes widened, "No… It won't happen. DOOM PATROL, FIGHT!"_

_Negative Man's shadow banged every inches of the machine and found no way out. Elastic Girl grew bigger, but was forced to return back due to the bubble shrinks, causing her to squeeze in pain. Mento tried to break the machine that is holding him with his mind, but failed as the surge of electricity shocked him._

_Beast Boy glances around his pods, checking it out and remembering Mento's words "Think big"_

_It was a miracle; he finally transformed into something big, a green __Tyrannosaurus Rex roared, and broke the pod without any struggle. _

_Once he broke out, he transformed back, "Mento, I did it! I thought something big and I did it!"_

_"Good for you Beast Boy, but now is not the time. I need you to attack the Brain before it is too late!"_

_"But… What about you guys?"_

_"Do not worry about us, GO NOW!"_

_"But…"_

_"GO"_

_Beast Boy nodded then ran to the Brain, suddenly stopped by Mallah, "Good job little one, now see if you can beat me," Mallah roared. Beast Boy quickly shifted into a rhino and ran straight to Mallah. _

_Mallah caught his green horn easily and spun him, then released him, sending him crashing into a wall._

_"Beast Boy, the Brain is turning on the machine. You have to hurry!"_

_Beast Boy saw the Brain who is turning the machine on, "Uh… What do I do?" Beast Boy panicked, decided to transform into a bird and flew toward to the Brain, but was tackled by Mallah, sending him back to the ground._

_"Beast Boy, do something NOW," Mento continues to shout at him. Elastic Girl and Negative Man were trapped, unable to do anything to help._

_Beast Boy glanced back to the machine, the idea struck him, he transformed into Tyrannosaurus Rex again. This time he was heading for the machine, which beat him by few feet._

_"BEAST BOY NO!"_

_It was too late, Beast Boy in his Tyrannosaurus Rex form, crashed the machine. Sending the machine toward to the floor and broke in million pieces and caused a small black hole to form_

_"Curses, Mallah. It is time to go," Brain called his gorilla servant, Mallah arrived and picked up the Brain and left._

_Beast Boy is now back to his human form, smiling, "I did it!" His smile quickly turns upside down as the ground shook. The black hole grew little more, enough to take down the hideout. The celling crashed down, separating Beast Boy from rest of his team._

_"Mento!"_

_"GO! We will be fine!"_

_"No, I can help," Beast Boy started to walk, but jumped backward when the huge boulder fell down front of him. He could barely see his team, they were still trapped, but Mento managed to get free._

_"Go, Beast Boy! We will meet you outside."_

_"Don't worry, Garfield. We will be fine. I promise," Rita vowed, giving his adopted son a sad smile._

_"O-ok… I'll meet you guys outside," Beast Boy believed that they will make it. He turned and left, he looked back at them and he doesn't know that will be the last time he will ever see them._

_Beast Boy made it out, watching the building collapse and the black hole swallowed it whole. There was nothing left out there except a massive crater._

_He waited for hours and hours, finally he crashed into the ground on his knees, and tears were pouring out of his emerald eyes,_

_ "No… You promised…"_

…

It had been weeks since his last confront with the Titians. Joker have been training him harshly, banning him from transforming. Every time if Prankster tries to transform, the bracelet will automatically sending a volts of electricity.

Every time that happens, Joker will laugh at his pain, "Tsk, tsk… You depend on your powers too much, what happened to before? You didn't even need to change. I am disappointed," Joker shakes his head, "Continue with your trainings."

…

"Man, it has been weeks since the last time we saw BB. I hope he will be fine…" Cyborg muttered sadly

"Don't worry, he will show up soon," Robin tries to keep the hope in his team, "Beside, I've already contacted Batman. He will be showing up tomorrow to help us."

"But, will our friend Beast Boy stays true?" Starfire sniffled, she has been crying for a week.

"The last thing Beast Boy will ever want is to hurt us," Raven tries to reassure Starfire, "Don't worry, he is strong. He will make it."

Starfire nods and grabs Raven into one of her famous lungs-wrecking hugs.

"Err… Starfire, I can't b-breathe," Raven chokes, and Starfire quickly releases her, "Sorry Friend Raven."

"No worries, Star. I need to mediate," Starfire nods, and Raven walks out of the common room, sneaking a glance at them.

Robin is hugging Starfire, telling her over and over that it will be ok and Cyborg just sit in his spot on the couch, staring at his game station controller and tears coming out of his human eye.

Raven sighs and left, '_Beast Boy needs to come back soon… We need him' _Raven pauses and sighs again, '_I need you Beast Boy_'

…

Prankster is leaning in the dark alley with his mask on. Watching at people walking quietly, his stomach growled. Joker hasn't given him anything to eat for days, and he is starving.

'No… I won't eat humans nor animals' He told himself repeatedly in his mind, 'Don't… You will never live with yourself if you eat again'

Staring at one man walking alone, no one else in sight, a faint ring from his cell phone; He picks it up and answers it,

"Hey hon, how are you?"

…

"Yeah, I will be home in five minutes."

…

"Don't worry; I won't be late for dinner again. I am almost there."

…

He chuckles, "I love you honey, and tell the kids that I lov- AAAHHHHH!"

The phone was dropped on the ground, a faint voice still can be heard,

"Hello? Rob, are you there?"

…

"ROBERT, ARE YOU OK?"

…

"Oh my god, ROBERT! ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW!"

A bloody cover hand picks up the phone, and whispers to Robert's loving wife, "He is gone…"

He snaps the phone shut and returns to his meal in the dark alley.

…

The alarm sounds and flashes red.

"It is Beast Boy, Titans GO!"

All of them left their tower in a rush, toward to the place that called for trouble.

They arrive just in time, smelling the foul smell.

"Urgh, what is that?" Cyborg pinches his nose, and Robin walks toward to the alley, "I think it comes from there…"

…

Prankster was bending and eating the man's stomach, ripping his organs.

'_Man, it is so good…_'

His ears perks up as he hears multiple gasps, confused and glances up meeting his teammates standing at the end of the alley.

"Beast Boy…" Raven whispers, enough for him to hear her. He shifts his eyes toward to the man covered in blood. He slowly stands up, not believing what he had done, staring at his bloody red hands.

He looks back at his team who is staring him with wide eyes; he drops his head in defeat.

'_Damn it_' then glances back at his team, "I…"

"Don't…" Robin stops him, "We know that Joker is making you doing this, we can help you."

"No… This is not Joker's doing, it is mine," Prankster stares at his former team with full of sorrow.

'_Joker has won; I am no longer Beast Boy anymore_'

"_Attack them, and I expect a good fight_," Joker's voice rang in his ear, and Prankster stares at his teammates, his sorrow vanishes replacing a pure hatred. He wasn't thinking straight, he ran straight for his team.

They realize that he is attacking them, Robin called to his team, "You know the plan, Titans GO!"

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos"

"What the?" Beast Boy glances in darkness around him.

Raven formed a black sphere, trapping Beast Boy inside. He is banging inside with anger boils inside him.

She creates a small opening for Cyborg to enter with pairs of cuff with him.

"Sorry man, but I have to do this," Cyborg flashes blue beam out of his cannon and quickly put the cuffs on Beast Boy's wrists and sending a surge of electricity.

Beast Boy passes out.

…

"_It is my entire fault, it is all mine…" Beast Boy sobbed on the grass outside of the crater that ended his adopted family's life._

"_I am sorry… I am so sorry; I should have save you guys. It is my entire fault."_

_It is my entire fault,_

_My entire fault,_

_Mine…_

…

Beast Boy groans, as he wakes up and looking around him. The surrounding is too familiar to him, the smell, the feeling of it. He is back in the tower.

"Hey BB," Cyborg kneels and facing him, "You ok?"

"Why did you guys bring me here?" Beast Boy snaps at Cyborg which startles him.

Cyborg has never heard him like this, "We are saving you,"

Beast Boy stares at him and sighs, "I don't need any saving, thank you very much."

"What is wrong with you?" Robin appears next to Cyborg, "You should be thanking us for taking you away from Joker."

Beast Boy glances around him, he knew that there is hidden camera somewhere.

'_Gotcha…_'

Beast Boy carefully nods his head to the direction where the camera is, hoping that they will get the hint.

Everybody stares at him, not understanding what he is trying to do.

Raven finally got the hint and looks at the direction and saw the camera, "Cyborg…"

"Yeah Raven?"

"Did you install cameras?"

"Uh, no? I didn't," Cyborg follows Raven's eyes and saw the camera, "What the? Joker has been spying on us?"

Robin sighs, "Typical Joker, Titans spread out and destroy the cameras and Raven,"

"Yes?"

"You stay here with Beast Boy."

All except for Raven left, searching for hidden camera.

Beast Boy sighs and stares at his bloody hands which are still cuffed together, viciously rubbing them, trying to get the blood off.

'_It doesn't work…'_

"Beast Boy?" Beast Boy glances up meeting Raven's purple eyes, "You ok?"

Beast Boy continues to stare at her,

_You can talk to me anytime, you know._

_You can talk to me anytime,_

_Anytime…_

He sighs, and shakes his head and returns his attention to his bloody hands, "Did… did that man have a family?"

Raven sighs, "Beast Boy…"

"I want a straight and honest answer," Beast Boy, closes his eyes and gulps as he hears Raven speak again, "Yes, he had a family. A wife and two kids, one boy and one girl…"

"It's my entire fault, I am a terrible person. I shouldn't be alive right now."

Raven sat front of him, her legs crossed, and her hand grabs one of Beast Boy's bloody hand firmly. Beast Boy snaps his attention back at Raven, "W-what are you d-doing?"

"I know that you didn't do it on purpose," Raven speaks gently, not like her usual monotone.

"You don't know anything about me," Beast Boy retorts, '_What am I doing? Raven is sitting there and being nice to you and you snap at her. What a great friend I am…_'

"Rae, I-I am sorry, I didn't mean that."

"It is ok, and can you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Take off your mask…"

"Huh?" His hands went on his head, realizing that they haven't taken them off, "Why didn't you guys take it off?"

"Because, we couldn't… It is stuck."

"No it isn't,"

"Then take them off,"

"No."

"Why not?"

Beast Boy shuts his eyes, remembering his cruel beat up, his nose is still broken, he is pretty sure that his face is covered with bruises and dried blood.

"Just no."

"That bad?"

Beast Boy raises his eyebrow, Raven didn't see but continues, "Your eyes are bloodshot, have he been beating you up badly? I can heal, if you take them off."

Beast Boy weighs his decision for a while; finally he slowly reaches for his mask, "Please just don't…"

"What?"

"Just don't…"

Beast Boy pulls his mask off, winces in pain. Raven gasps, it was worse than she expected.

She could barely see his green skin, his face is covered with three colors; black, blue and red. His nose is bent in wrong way and his left pointy ear droops.

Raven couldn't contain her gasp and covering her mouth, "Beast Boy…"

"Don't say it," Beast Boy grabs Raven's free hand and stare at her eyes, "I am fine, it just few bruises and blood that's all, it's nothing."

"THAT'S ALL?" Raven screams at Beast Boy, "FOR AZAR'S SAKE, I BARELY ABLE TO SEE YOUR GREEN SKIN AND YOU CALL THAT NOTHING?"

Beast Boy flinches at Raven's sudden outburst, but manages to stay hold of her hand, "It is ok, and I had worse."

"You had worse than this?"

"Yeah, it's no big deal…" Beast Boy drops her hand and changes his gaze on the floor and Raven feels a pang of guilt.

'_All of this time I had shout at him and brush him off while he was just trying to help me… And those times I had thrown him in the ocean and not caring what happens to him._'

"I-I am s-sorry," Raven whispers, and Beast Boy stare at her once again, "Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything to me?"

"I threw you at the ocean, and I have been nothing but rude and mean to you."

Raven is trying to hold her tears, '_Don't cry Raven, don't cry…_'

"Rae, listen," Beast Boy lifts her chin to meet his eyes, "I-"

"Alright, the tower is Joker-camera free," Cyborg walks in the common room, "OH MAN, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?"

Beast Boy drops his hands from Raven's chin and backs away from both of his teammates, trying to hide his face.

Robin and Starfire came in next, Beast Boy suddenly tries to hide his face away from Starfire, but it was too late. Starfire burst into tears, and Robin grabs her, trying to calm her down.

Beast Boy sighs, "Guys, I am sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Robin walks toward to Beast Boy, holding Starfire in his arm, "Raven, you think you can heal him?"

"Yes, I can. Beast Boy?"

"Alright, go on," Raven's hands glows sparkly blue, and held Beast Boy's face.

His nose bends back to normal, his bruises vanishes, his left ear no longer droops, and his eyes aren't bloodshot anymore.

"Thanks Rae, I feel better," giving his famous toothy grin.

"You are welcome."

"So Beast Boy, that's how Joker treated you?" Robin kneels next to him and Beast Boy nods, "Even back then?"

"Well, back then wasn't so bad because I followed his orders, but this time I didn't…"

Robin shakes his head, hating Joker, "Robin…?"

"Yeah BB?"

"I am sorry for… You know," Beast Boy gestures to his leg, "I didn't mean it, well I did but I… I don't know..."

"It's forgotten now," Robin pats Beast Boy's back.

"No, it won't be…"

"How long you have been thinking about it?"

"Every day, every minutes, every seconds since that night," Beast Boy glances back at Robin, "There is not a day I go without thinking about it."

"It was Joker's orders, you had to do it. I understand."

"No you don't. No one ever does."

It was first time that Robin and Beast Boy held their eye contacts for longest time, Robin finally recognized his eyes.

'_Filled with pain and guilt, just like that night…_' Robin thought and breaking his eye contact and stands up, "Cyborg, remove his cuffs"

"NO!" Beast Boy shouts and keeping his hands against his chest, "Don't take it off."

"Why not? Joker is not here, we removed your bracelet and your collar that have been controlling you," Robin eyes Beast Boy questionly.

"I don't trust myself," Beast Boy said simply, "And even Joker isn't here, you know Robin. You know that Joker is always one step ahead…"

Robin's expression grimes, "What did he do to you?"

Beast Boy sighs, "Look at my right shoulder,"

Everyone looks at his right shoulder with wide eyes, they didn't notice it before. There is a dent on his shoulder, under his uniform.

"What did that clown do to you?" Cyborg growled and Beast Boy shakes his head, "I did it myself, go on… Take it off."

Starfire hovers to him and bends down, gently taking off his shirt and gasps.

His shoulder looks like someone have been chewing it off and Raven glances at Beast Boy, "Did you… Did you eat yourself?"

"No, well… Yes, but not at first, you see silver lines or anything out of ordinary?"

"Yeah, I can barely see it, but it is there," Cyborg checking his shoulder, "The silver seems to merge with your skin, and it continues to follow your nerves and all…"

Beast Boy gulps, "That is Joker's new technology, it doesn't matter if we defeats Joker or kill him because once this thing finally completely merges into my skin and my brain. I won't be able to control myself anymore… I have been trying to take it off with my teeth, but I couldn't and I ended up gnawing my flesh… It is done," Beast Boy shifts his attention toward to Robin.

Robin shakes his head, "Don't say it, it is not over yet."

Beast Boy's eyes are filling up tears, "Sorry, you know it…"

"It is not over yet, we will figure it out…"

"It is over, Joker won."


	9. The Dark Knight

Chapter 9:

The Dark Knight

"It's over, Joker won."

Robin stomps out of the common room with Starfire trailing behind him, calling his name. Beast Boy looks back at his hands which are still bloody red, but at least it dried off little.

"Hey BB…" Cyborg inches closer to Beast Boy, trying hard to not to cry, "We are not giving up on you, no matter what, ya know?"

Beast Boy's eyes are filling up tears, "Cy…"

Cyborg shakes his head and interrupts Beast Boy, "No, don't tell me to give on you. You are my best friend, and I am never going to give up on you. I am going to find a way to take those things off you, and then you will be free man, don't give up, understand man?"

Beast Boy couldn't say anything, he is too choked up so he simply nods and Cyborg walks out with determined face.

Beast Boy looks at his hands once again and sighed, '_Why didn't they understand? It's done…_'

"Beast Boy…" A familiar monotone voice and Beast Boy looks up at Raven, '_That monotone voice again… Damn it, I hate that voice_'

"Hey Rae, listen… Don't talk in that voice, please. I just can't stand it any longer."

Raven was taken aback and speaks, not in her monotone voice, "W-what?"

"Sorry, but that's better. I've always hated that monotone voice…"

Raven scoffs, "Why? What you have against my voice?"

Beast Boy can't help it but smile at Raven, it had been so long since he smiled a real smile, "You may be smart Rae, but you are clueless…"

Raven glares at Beast Boy with burning anger, '_What the hell is he doing? And why is he making me feel like this? Calm down Raven, you need to control your emotion, calm down…'_

In distance, a light bulb exploded and Beast Boy laughs, "What are you laughing at?"

Beast Boy quickly stops laughing, but still grinning, "No one, I just like when you show your emotions."

"But, it is dangerous if I show emotions."

"No it is not dangerous. Yeah sure something explodes, but I hate it when you hide yourself… You don't deserve that, you deserves to feel freely."

Raven's eyebrow raises, '_He doesn't like when I hide myself… And that I don't deserve that_?'

"And you are the one to judge?" Raven retorts, "You are the one who is hiding whole time! You got some nerve to tell me that I should not be hiding my feelings, you HYPOCRITE!"

Raven shouts at Beast Boy and his grin turns into a frown. Beast Boy looks at his hands again and gulps.

Raven sighs, '_What have I done? Beast Boy was just trying to be nice, and you snapped at him. Hadn't he suffered enough, nice going Raven…_'

"Beast Boy, I am sorry… I-"

"No, it's ok… I deserved that, I should have told you guys long time ago, but I just couldn't because I finally found a family and I didn't want to lose that…" Beast Boy's eyes filling up tears again, "I just couldn't…"

Raven walks and sat on the floor next to Beast Boy, "I don't remember you talking about your family or anything about yourself…"

Beast Boy looks away from his hands to Raven's face and smiles sadly, "That's because no one bothers to ask," then he looks back at his hands, rubbing viciously, trying to get the blood off.

Now Raven thought about it, "We ignored you a lot, didn't we?"

"No worries, I'm already used to it."

"It's not ok… I mean, you have done so much for us here. When you left, lot things have changed."

Beast Boy looks at Raven with puzzled look, "A lot? How?"

Raven sighs, "I have to admit, you brought the joy into this place. After you left, it have been quiet, too quiet. Cyborg kept mourning over everything that reminds him of you, and Starfire kept sobbing and Robin was always beside her and trying to calm her down."

Beast Boy carefully listens to every words she said and cannot believe it, '_They miss me that much? I never knew… I caused them so much pain, it's all my fault. Everything I do…_'

Raven continues, "You may not know it, but you are the one who keeps the team together," She pauses and gulps, "You are the reason why I am not in my room all of the time. If it wasn't for you, I would be in the darkness, shutting the world out. When you left, I hate to admit it but I missed your jokes, your annoying knocks at my door every day, and your laugh. You are the reason why I don't feel alone anymore."

Raven feels her tears coming out of her eyes, and she couldn't stop it. Remembering Beast Boy's words and letting it free.

Beast Boy couldn't believe his ears, '_Raven missed me. SHE actually missed me, my jokes, my annoying knocks, and my laugh…_'

Beast Boy looks at Raven's face excitedly; only find that she is crying, "Rae! Are you ok? I am sorry, I am so sorry, I didn't mean it."

His cuffed hands went over Raven's head to her neck then to her back and pulls her to his chest, letting Raven wet his shirt with her tears.

Raven wasn't thinking straight, she hugs him back, burying her face deeper into his chest.

**XXX**

'_Why am I crying? I shouldn't be crying! UGH, why Beast Boy affects me so much?_'

'_You know why, remember?'_ Affection whispers into her head, '_You know…_'

Raven sighs, taking the comfort being on Beast Boy's chest, '_Yeah, I guess I really do love him…_'

**XXX**

'_Raven looks so small in my arms, so vulnerable, and so adorable. This sucks, I won't be here forever… Raven doesn't deserve me, she deserve someone who will be by her side for the rest of her life. It is only matter of time before I go… Better as well to spend every moment before it is too late._' Beast Boy thought as he held Raven tighter against his chest, '_Only if she knows, knows how much I love her… I love everything about her, from head to toes. All of her insecurity, her desires, her hopes, and her dreams, everything… All I ever wanted is to see Raven laugh at her own free will, smile without a care in world. I guess I won't be that person who makes her do those things, it is too late…_' Beast Boy buries his face into Raven's hair, takes in everything about her.

**XXX**

It seems like hours, Beast Boy kept rubbing Raven's back with his hands, while Raven stays same place on his chest.

Finally Raven pulls her head away from his chest, still in his arms and whispers, "I miss you…"

Beast Boy smiles, "You have no idea how much I miss you, you are always on my mind. Everyday… Always…"

Raven blushes and smiles a tiny smile and Beast Boy grins, "Is that a smile I see?"

Raven blushes even more, she was sure that her face is scarlet, avoiding looking at Beast Boy and mumbles, "What time is it now?"

"Uhh," Beast Boy looks around for the clock, "Aha, it is 11 o'clock."

"Oh, I better go…" Raven manages to duck out of his arms.

Beast Boy widens his eyes in panic, "NO, wait don't go!"

Raven gives Beast Boy a puzzled look, "Why not? We need to rest, I'll take you to your room," Raven pulls Beast Boy, standing up, "Okay, let's go."

"Wait…" Beast Boy stops Raven, "I don't want to be alone… Not tonight nor ever since Joker is still out there, you know…" Beast Boy stares at the floor, he is scared out of his mind, '_What if Joker found me, takes me away from them again. That's not even the worst thing, what if he makes me suffer even more, what if he forces me to eat another person, what if he do something to them, what if he do something horrible to Raven, I can't let that happen…_' His mind was going in thousand miles in minutes.

"Uh, ok I will sleep on your bottom bunk and you will sleep on top?" Raven tries to assure Beast Boy, she have never seen him this scared before, which scares her.

"No, no. That will be the first thing Joker would check… And I don't want Joker to do something to you. No…"

Beast Boy's hands are shaking so hard, he couldn't focus, he cannot go back, and he won't. He suddenly felt something inside him, '_Oh no_' It was the same feeling when he ate the man, the feeling of nothing but pure anger and betrayal; it is the technology that Joker put on him. He starts to hurt himself by straining his cuffs, making his wrists bleeds. That was the reason why he wanted to keep the cuffs, to keep the control of himself. The pain from his wrists gained control of himself, lessens the Joker's control inside him.

Beast Boy sighs in relief as he feels the control returning to him, and Raven notices the blood dripping from the cuffs.

"BEAST BOY, you are bleeding!" Raven grabs his wrists, "I am taking the cuffs off, and they are hurting you."

Beast Boy quickly pulls his hands out of Raven's grasp, "No, don't take them off. I need them."

"But, they are hurting you…"

"I know Rae, I did that."

Raven is shocked, '_Why is Beast Boy hurting himself?_' She whispers, barely audible, "W-why?"

Thanks to Beast Boy's pointy ears, he still can hear her whisper "Because Joker still has a control over me, and if I keep my focus, I will keep the control of myself. And that way, I have to hurt myself to resist his control."

Raven's tears are filling up in her eyes, '_Beast Boy didn't even deserve this…_'

"Ok… Since you say that your room will be the place that Joker will first check, so why not we sleep in my room?"

"Huh? Y-your r-room?" Beast Boy was taken aback, Raven refused to let anyone, especially him to enter her room. He only enters her room few times with permission, and the rest without.

"Yes, you have problem with that?"

"N-no, lead the way."

**XXX**

Arriving in her room, it looks same since the last time Beast Boy had entered. That last time was they had a personal conversation, Beast Boy will never forget those conversations.

"I uh, will sleep on the floor…"

"Um… Ok, let me get you blankets," Raven walks to her trunk and opening it, takes the dark violet blanket, and grabs two pillows from her bed and hands them to Beast Boy, "Here…"

"Thanks," Beast Boy walks to a floor beside her bed, making himself conformable as Raven gets ready for bed. He snuggles in her blanket and burying his face in one of her pillows, '_Smells like her…_' Beast Boy inhales.

The door opens, revealing Raven in her dark gray sweatpants and black tank top. Raven blushes, when she sees Beast Boy staring at her.

Beast Boy's breath was taken away, '_Wow, I never saw her out of her uniform before, and she looks beautiful, gorgeous, and just wow…'_

Raven shifts toward to her bed uncomfortably, once she got in her bed, she whispers to Beast Boy, "Good night Beast Boy," She switches the light off.

"Good night Rae," Beast Boy yawns.

"My name is Raven," Raven corrects; Beast Boy could imagine her smirking and chuckles, "I thought you forgot about it."

"Nope, never. Good night Beast Boy."

"Good night Rae…ven." Beast Boy smiles in his sleep.

**XXX**

_The tears were still fresh and pouring out his eyes as he walks through the jungle. He had been waiting for his team for hours, but they still never showed up. Beast Boy sniffled, and continued to walk. He hasn't looked back, not once. He had forbidden himself to look back, _

'_First, my parents and now my adopted family… What is next?'_

_He sighs as he continued to walk, he doesn't know where he was, lost in jungle. He laughed harshly at the memory from the last time he got lost in jungle, that time he got bitten by green monkey._

'_If I never left my parents, I would've never gotten bit by the green monkey; therefore none of this would've happened… It's always my fault, why can't I do anything right?'_

_He kicked a pebble along the trail, he sighed and deciding to transform into a bird to fly back home… _

'_Back home… Without them… I guess that isn't home, not without them.'_

_He transformed into a bird, and flew for hours and hours. He wasn't flying toward to the Doom Patrol's base; he was flying toward to somewhere. Finally, his arms were too tired, he had to land. The city that he stopped at,_

_That city that he doesn't know…_

_He doesn't know that will change his life from now and on._

_That city is known as the Jump City…_

**XXX**

"Beast Boy, wake up," Raven shakes his shoulder gently, "Wake up, it is morning."

Beast Boy yawns and mumbles sleepy, "Five more minutes…"

Raven giggles, '_He is so cute when he is sleep'_ She suddenly blush at that thought as the lamp on her desk exploded.

Beast Boy is laying on Raven's floor beside her bed, his hair is messed up, his cuffed wrists are against his chest, his legs are sprawl apart, and his mouth is slightly open, letting out light snores.

Raven in other hand, is already dressed in her usual leopard uniform with dark blue cloak, getting frustrated, "Beast Boy, wake up now," She shakes her shoulder harder, but not too hard. She knows that he is still in pain, she offered to heal rest of his pains, but he denied.

Raven huffs and went to get a cup of cold water from the sink and pour all on Beast Boy's head.

Beast Boy opens his eyes quickly as the cold water hits him, sitting up fast and sputtering water out of his mouth and shivers. Glancing up and seeing Raven smirking, "About time you wake up, we are waiting for you in the common room."

Beast Boy scoffs, "Dude, that wasn't cool,' He shakes his hair, sending water everywhere, "And why are they waiting for me?"

Raven puts her hands front of her to stop the water from touching her face, "Stop it!" Beast Boy stops and smirks at Raven, she only rolls her eyes and walks toward to the door, "We need to talk with you, also someone is here… To see you I guess."

"Huh?" Beast Boy raises his eyebrow, "Someone is here to see me? Who?

"Uhh," Raven fumbles with her fingers, '_Robin told me to not tell him, but what if he press on. Beast Boy is very persistent…_'

"Well, you have to find out yourself. Come on," Raven motions Beast Boy to the hall, and Beast Boy decides to follow.

Walking in the hall in silent, Beast Boy starts to feel suspiciously, '_Why won't she tell me who is here? Is someone bad, or good?_' Beast Boy widens his eyes, '_What if the polices are here to take me away, into jail? Will they do that to me? Well, I do deserve that, but still…_'

Beast Boy gulps as they reach the door leading to the common room, not knowing what to expect. The door slides open, reveals Cyborg muttering to Robin who is holding Starfire by her waist, keeping her close, and Starfire is looking at the table seemly sad, and there is another person in black sitting next to Robin, facing toward to Cyborg.

That man in black slowly turns to face Beast Boy, and Beast Boy froze, '_Batman… No, no, no! That is worse that I imagined, If I could escape right now…_' He looks around frantically, and backs away.

Raven could feel him tense up and backs away, she grabs hold Beast Boy's arm, "Don't worry, he is here to help you…"

"H-help m-me?" Beast Boy croaks, and looking back at Batman, it had been so long since the last time Beast Boy saw him and he was, for sure, still scared of him.

"Hello Beast Boy," Batman stands up and walks toward to Beast Boy who is paralyzed in fear as he nears. Stopping in front of him, "Well, I don't have to introduce myself, since you already know me."

Beast Boy couldn't do anything, but gulp in response and Batman continues, "Robin told me everything, so I guess it is true, Joker is indeed returns. I thought I finished him off few months ago…"

"I... Uh," Beast Boy is too tongue-tied to say anything and Batman puts his hand on his shoulder, which makes Beast Boy flinches away.

Batman shakes his head and sighs, "Beast Boy, I am not going to hurt you. I am here to help you, like I said, Robin told me everything. I know that Joker was controlling you whole time, it wasn't your fault."

Beast Boy looks at the floor, refusing to meet the famous Dark Knight's eyes, "Joker did not control me, it's all me. It's entirely me."

"No it isn't all you," Raven hesitantly to Beast Boy, but Batman stops her, "If it is entirely you, then why did you leave Joker in the first place if he didn't control you in first place? Why sudden change of heart?"

Beast Boy hesitates, "B-because…" He looks away from the floor and toward to Robin, "Because of him…" Pointing at the Boy Wonder.

Robin's mask widens, _'I changed Beast Boy?_' He walks toward to Beast Boy and Batman, "How did I change you?"

"W-well," Beast Boy shifts his glance toward to the floor again, Robin spoke again, "We fought a lot against each other, but why did that night change you?"

"Umm, I-I," Beast Boy stutters nervously, "I-I r-remember when Joker gives me the gun, and told me to kill you, a clean shot through your chest and nothing else…"

Batman speaks again, "If I remember correctly, you are the best shooter. You always shot at the perfect spot, just like Joker had ordered you to do. Why did you mess up, and shot Robin at his leg?"

Beast Boy gulps, "I-I didn't mess up…"

Robin's mouth gaps, "You could have shot me in the chest and kill me, but why you didn't?"

'_Should I tell them? Should I tell them what happened that night?_' Beast Boy thought, Batman seems to read his mind, "Don't worry, like I said, I am here to help… We all are... You can tell us anything."

"O-ok," Beast Boy sighs, "After Joker gave me the gun, I went to hide behind the box checking the gun if it had ammos, and anything odd, out of ordinary. Anyway, when you guys burst the window, looking for the hostages. That is the whole reason why you came, to save the hostages, but you guys found none. So, I was getting ready to shoot, I was aiming perfectly toward Robin's chest, I was excited, pressing the trigger, but something was off… I looked at you guys, I mean really look at you guys. Both of you are a hero, helping people in the city no matter the costs, and I had a flashback to when my parents were killed and I was unable to save them, and you were there to save strangers. And also, I saw how much you cared about Robin, and Robin was just young as me that time and I just… I don't know; I was deciding between killing Robin and getting praise from Joker, or hurt Robin and getting beat up bad. I just decided to shoot you in the leg, and after that. I wished I didn't," Beast Boy looks at Robin, "Even though you had the mask on, I will never forget your eyes… Glaring at me with burning anger as Batman picked you up and carried you away. If it wasn't for Batman knocking Joker out cold, I wouldn't ever run away, I'll be suffering the punishment instead, but he did… And I just… Ran away, never once looked back…"

Beast Boy is staring at the floor, refusing to meet anyone's eyes, he is too scared to do it and he speaks again, "It is useless to help me now, it is over…"

"No, it is not over," Robin grits his teeth, "Not even close."

Batman pats on Robin's back, "He is right Beast Boy, and it is not over yet."

"Why can't you guys understand?" Beast Boy exasperates, "I ate a man! And that man had a FAMILY! Look at my shoulder, I even ate MYSELF and look at my wrists, they are bloody because I have been trying to keep control of myself!" Beast Boy shouts at his team, "CAN'T YOU SEE? JOKER ALREADY BROKE ME, IT IS OVER. IT IS NO USE TRYING TO SAVE ME ANYMORE!" Beast Boy drops into his knees on the floor, burying his face into his hand, sobbing hard, barely gotten the last sentence out, "I am worthless now…"

_**BANG**_

Everybody startles as Cyborg bangs on the table with fury, Beast Boy shot up and looking at his best friend who is walking toward to him, "LISTEN YOU GRASS STAIN, YOU ARE NOT WORTHLESS AT ALL! YOU NEVER WERE WORTHLESS. LOOK AT YOURSELF, YOU ARE THE ONE WHO HAD BEEN TELLING US DON'T GIVE UP AND KEEP HOPING AFTER ALL OF THESE YEARS! YOU TOLD ME, STARFIRE, ROBIN, AND EVEN RAVEN WHEN SHE BELIEVED THAT THE WORLD WILL END, YOU KEPT TELLING HER TO NOT GIVE UP, AND KEEP HOPE, LOOK AT WHERE WE ARE NOW. THE WORLD DIDN'T END, BECAUSE WE KEPT FIGHTING. SO HERE AND NOW, WE WILL KEEP FIGHTING 'TIL THE END AND BEYOND THAT!" Cyborg sighs in anger and calms his voice down, "You always willing to take the stand, even you knew that you probably will die, but you take it anyway, because you know that at least you will save us. And now, it's our turn to take the stand, no matter what."

Batman walks up beside Cyborg, "He is right Beast Boy, and look at yourself. You are here, you could have the advantage and attack us, but you didn't. You still have hope inside you, fighting the way out."

Beast Boy stares at Cyborg and Batman in tears, "S-sorry Cy, I guess I just forgot…" Beast Boy trails off, but speaks again, "It is just… Joker has been telling me those things, I guess on the way I-I just lost a hope…"

Cyborg knelt front of Beast Boy, giving out a thud as he reaches the ground, "Forget what Joker told you, and remember why we are here right now, to help you to fight." Cyborg glances at Beast Boy's cuffs, "Ya know something? I trust you."

Cyborg took the cuffs off, and Beast Boy's eyes widen, "No, no, no. I need those!"

"No, you don't. You don't even need this in first place; you can control yourself without it. I trust you," Cyborg gives a reassure smile, and Beast Boy finally calms down.

"Thanks tin can, I don't know what I am going to do without you…"

"Welcome grass stain, same goes to you. You are my best friend."

Beast Boy sniffles and throws his arms around Cyborg, hugging him. Cyborg returns the hug without a hesitation.

They have been hugging in silence, with others staring at them and they can't help it but smile at them.

Unfortunately, the embracement have to be cut short as Robin clears his throat, hating to finish this, but he has to.

Beast Boy and Cyborg pulls away with tears and smiles on their faces, Cyborg was first to speak, "A'ight, let's get to work!"

Beast Boy nods happily as the team gathers around the table, Beast Boy pauses before sitting down, taking in everything he sees.

Between the empty chair, Cyborg is sitting on the right and Raven on the left, next to Cyborg is Robin then Starfire beside him, across the table from Robin and next to Raven is Batman.

'_They never gave up on me… Joker was lying the whole time, why did I believe him?_' Beast Boy eyes shines, and his old frown turns into his goofy smile, '_I am lucky to have friends like them, I am so lucky. Might just have to call myself the luckiest boy alive, I hope… I hope we can take Joker down, and Cyborg is right, we will never give up… We will fight until the end and beyond._'

Beast Boy sits down on the empty chair, the plan to take Joker down has begun.

**XXX**

"Everything is going perfectly," A clown cackles, "Everything is according to the plan, it couldn't be more perfect than this!"

He stands up, grabbing his purple suit and cane and continues to cackle, "Oh, oh. The heroes are too predictable, especially Titans, and Batman! An addition bonus! It's only matter of time before I bring up the ultimate weapon…" He grins evilly, "No one will see this coming, not even Beast Boy… I can't wait to see his face when his world falls apart, and burn."

The clown dances, spinning around and laughing, "Oh, Joker! You are the genius-est man alive!"

**XXX**

**So, what you all think of this chapter?**

**What is Joker's ultimate weapon will be? **

**And will Beast Boy keep his hope up and continue to fight, or he will crash and burn?**

**Review.**


	10. Til the End

Chapter 10:

'Til the End

"…then we surround him, got it?" Robin looks at every of his teammate, all of them nods in agreement, "Alright, now we wait until Joker comes out of hiding… So for now, we need to rest, and prepare." Robin orders them, knowing fully that we need our energy while facing with Joker.

Robin got lost in deep thought, but startles by a hand on his shoulder, snapping back into reality and realizing that all of his teammates had already left. Turning around, and discovering Batman standing behind him, "You turn out to be a great leader," Batman speaks and giving Robin a small smile, "I'm proud of you."

Robin couldn't hide his smile, he nods proudly and feeling the pressure on his shoulders just had lifted off. No one else were in the room, they both embraces into a hug.

**XXX**

Cyborg lazily walks to his room, knowing that Robin had ordered them to get plenty of rest as possible, but he wouldn't rest… Not until he figures out how to remove Joker's odd technology from Beast Boy's body before it is too late.

He sighs as he enters his room full of modern technology, covering every space of his room; there wasn't a corner without a technology. Cyborg pulls a recharger, plugging it on his back, '_I'll recharge myself while I look up ways to get those off Beast Boy, that way I'll have plenty of energy_' Cyborg thought as he types his password on his massive, up-to-date computer in his room.

**XXX**

Starfire is standing outside of common room, waiting for Robin. Her happiness is starting to return to her, but it isn't enough. She has too much anger and sadness for her green friend. Ever since her green friend returns, she notices the difference. He isn't making any jokes that Starfire enjoys, even though she doesn't understand his jokes, and she misses his laugh desperately. His laughs tend to bring the joys in the room that Starfire loves so much. Even though her teammate kept saying that he is annoying, Starfire never found him annoying, he is like her adorable little brother with a lot of joys to spread out.

She sighs and quietly peers through the door, and finding her boyfriend hugging Batman, and she smiles. It had been so long since Robin had been happy, and right there, she could tell that Robin is happiest right now, with Beast Boy back and Batman there with him. '_But there is still Joker out there…_' She looks down on her feet and knowing that Joker is horrible by the stories told by her boyfriend, she shudders and hoping nothing will go wrong, '_I hope everything goes back to normal after we beat Joker…_'

She jumps back to reality when Robin came out of the common room, "I-I wasn't uh, secretly looking at you," Robin chuckles, "It is called spying, and it is alright…" Starfire stares at Robin with eyes full of sorrow, "Will… We will be fine? Right? W-with Beast Boy and J-Joker?"

Robin puts his hands on Starfire's shoulders and pulls her into a hug, letting Starfire cry in his chest, "I hate to see our green friend suffer…"

"I know Star, I hate it too. Don't worry, we will beat Joker and Beast Boy won't suffer anymore," Robin soothes Starfire in his arms, "Don't worry Star, we won't lose Beast Boy again."

Starfire glances up from Robin's chest and smiles. Robin stares back, smiles as well and begins to lean closer, and Starfire closes the distance. They begin to kiss passionately in the hall out of the common room.

**XXX**

Raven quickly left the common room and straight to her room, slamming it shut and squeezing her eyes to hold back her tears.

Ever since that night Beast Boy held her as she cried in his arms, it has been hard for Raven to control her emotions. Her emotions have been up and down, sometimes she would cry for no reason, and laugh at something that wasn't even funny.

She sighs as she managed to swallow her tears back, and pulls her legs into lotus position. She needs to mediate to calm down and also to contact Nevermore to see what is wrong with her emotions. Raven begins to chant, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos…"

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos…"

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos…"

She begins to feel dragging into a portal, which leads her into Nevermore.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos…"

Once she opens her eyes, pink everywhere she sees, strawberry scent, '_Great… Of all emotions, why does it have to be Happy's?_' Raven mutters at that thought.

Speak of the devil; a bright pink cloak appears front of Raven, "HEEEYY RAE!" Happy chirps and Raven groans, "Tone it down, Happy."

"Oh please, you love me. Otherwise, I wouldn't exist since I am you and I am your one of the most used emotions."

"I feel happy a lot? Doubtful…" Raven scoffs, "I don't even remember the last time I felt happy."

"You do, but you just don't realize it," Wisdom appears next to Happy and Raven rolls her eyes, "Anyway, I am not here for seeing who I feel the most. I am here to see why you are OUT OF CONTROL?" Raven hisses.

"Well, that is because you are used to feel more than one emotions at the same time," Knowledge pops up behind Raven, causing her turn around and facing Knowledge.

"What you mean by that?" Raven curiously, "I have been feeling more than one emotions at the same time?"

"That is correct," Knowledge nods, "That and also we have new emotion here."

Raven gaps, "W-who is the new one?"

"I am…"

Raven glances between Wisdom and Happy, standing beside Affection in an odd shade of purple that seems to be dark, but yet very bright cloak, "I am your new emoticlone, my name is Love."

"Wait, wait," Raven stops, "I thought that would be Affection…"

Affection giggles, "Yes that is true, but I am merely like you said maybe a crush, but this one here is your actual Love emotion."

Raven widens her eyes, "You mean…?"

"Yes," Love spoke in gently voice, "You love him more than ever before and sorry for causing chaos around here… I am little, um emotional…"

Raven shakes her head, "Wait… What? You are little emotional?"

Love merely nods, Raven is completely utterly dumbfounded, "You are one of my emotions, and you are 'emotional'… How is that possible?"

"That how actual love feels like…" Love clears her throat, "Being in love could feel fear, timid, happy, sad, and angry. It all depends how you think Beast Boy in some ways."

"Such as…"

"Like this for an example, you want to tell Beast Boy how you feel about him, but you fears the rejection, then you get angry at yourself for not having courage, then sad because you think it is impossible for him to like you back."

Raven couldn't hold her jaw; it is like her jaw just fell on the ground with a thud, "All at the same time…"

"That's right…"

"When did you appear?" Raven asks, but knowing when she appears.

"That night when Beast Boy tries to comfort you in his arms," Love grins at that thought, "That moment, I finally appear."

Raven was right, she sighs, "How am I supposed to control my powers now since it have been chaos?"

Knowledge puts her hand on Raven's shoulder, "Simple, all you have to do is tell Beast Boy how you feel."

"W-what? N-no way!" Raven takes Knowledge's hand off her shoulder, "Not going to happen, I don't want to ruin our friendship. I mean, we finally have a good friendship going on now and I don't want to mess it up…"

Love sighs, "I understand, but it is only way…"

Raven buries her face into her hands, "Fine, I'll tell him when the time is right… As for now, CONTROL YOURSELF," Raven shouts at Love.

Love flinches and then glares at Raven, "Fine, I'll try, but you better tell him soon!"

"FINE, I will."

"FINE!"

"GOOD!"

Love scoffs, and walks away into her territory, and Raven left Happy's territory through the portal.

As Raven stands in her room again, she face palms herself, '_Great… Why did I put myself in this position?_'

**XXX**

Beast Boy tried to chase after Raven right after Robin dismissed us, but she shuts the door behind her, leaving him out of the hallway.

'_Man, I need to talk to her…_' He was going to knock at the door, but decided against it, '_I'll bother her later…_' His ears droop down and walked away from Raven's door to his door.

He glances at the hallway and chuckles, '_Why didn't anyone ever notice this?_'

This hallway is filled with rooms that they had chosen first thing when the Tower was built. The room farthest from Beast Boy, down the hallway and nearest to the main room is Robin's and slightly across from Robin's is Cyborg's. Starfire's is on the same wall as Robin's but closer to Cyborg's, then one guest room between Cyborg's and Raven's on the same wall creating distance from rest of threes'. Beyond two bathrooms and another guest bedroom at the far end, the last room in the hallway, is Beast Boy's.

Beast Boy's bedroom is farthest from rest of them, the darkest since the light line ends at the guest bedroom near Beast Boy's and it is also the smallest room in the entire Tower.

Others did wonder why at first, but Beast Boy just simply said that he liked the view, he half-lied. The real reason why Beast Boy chooses this room in first place was because to distance himself from rest of his teammates, not wanting them to find out who he is, especially Robin. After he half-lied to his teammate, they believed him and left him alone.

Entering his room for the first time since he was brought here yesterday afternoon, discovering that nothing had changed in his room, the window is still broken, and he still couldn't see his own floor.

Looking down at his uniform, he was still wearing Joker's and it is torn and… He gulps, and bloody from his meal in the alley.

He shakes his head, '_I need shower…_'

Standing in front of full-length mirror in bathroom, wearing nothing but boxer, he got a good look at himself, but he doesn't recognize himself…

It was like looking at a stranger in the mirror. That stranger has same skin color, same pointy ears, same fangs, same hair, same eyes, and same body, but yet so different.

He doesn't show Raven, because he doesn't want her to heal him. He has marks from whips still, some are filled with scabs, and some are still openly red wound. Bruises are everywhere on his body, from shoulder to toes. He had gotten thinner from lack of food. Dried blood all over his body and his skin isn't only green, but black and blue. Only his face was healed, but he can notice that his eyes are darkened and his hair is lifeless.

He clenches his hands, trying to keep his tears back. He hates this person in the mirror, wanting that person to disappear. Unfortunately, that person in the mirror is him, and there is nothing that Beast Boy can do to change that.

He sighs as he strips his boxer off and enters shower. Letting warm water sprays him, he stares at the red water flows into the drain and wishing that the shower could wash everything about himself away, down into the drain.

He flops onto the ground, leaning against the cold shower wall and closes his eyes, letting the water spray him away from the reality.

Away from reality, only for few minutes.

**XXX**

_It has been two years since Beast Boy arrived in the Jump City; he is now twelve years old and living in the cardboard box, eating out of garbage, and wearing his ratty, old Doom Patrol uniform and the mask. _

_Two years, he had been hiding._

_Hiding from his uncle, Joker, and his guilts, regrets; he was hiding himself from the rest of the world. _

_Every day, he wanted to just kill himself to get over with… _

_Every day, he seemed couldn't kill himself, he felt like he was needed here…_

_He felt like everything that had happened was a fate._

_Something pulling him into the city._

_The Jump City…_

_Only, he doesn't know…_

_Until one evening, someone crashes on the street, only one block away from his cardboard box. _

_Beast Boy jumped at the sudden explosion, he could see the green smoke coming out in the distance. Curiosity overcame his fears, he walked toward to the explosion and saw a girl with fiery red hair, glowing green eyes, wearing dark armor, and her hands were cuffed._

_She was speaking in another language that he couldn't understand, he saw her attacking people and the people were fleeing, calling for help._

_It was his chance to become a hero…_

_Beast Boy was about to stop her from taking another hit on the pillar that is holding the pizza place, but all of the sudden a weapon from nowhere had hit the girl on the face. Beast Boy looked at the direction where the weapon came from and quickly stepped back in the dark._

'_Robin…'_

_He widened his eyes as he saw the boy who he shot on the leg. He seemed fully recovered, but where is Batman? He wondered, staying in the dark and watching Robin fighting the girl._

'_Should I help him? No, no you shot him in the leg for god's sake! When he sees you, he will pummel you into bits!'_

_He continued to stare, all of the sudden the girl was getting ready to attack Robin and he was weapon-less._

_He sighs, 'Well, there goes nothing…'_

_He transformed into a goat and ran toward to the girl, angled his horns right and made an impact, sent her flying out of the way._

_Quickly transformed into turtle then back to human form, "Beast Boy in the duty, Sir!" silently begged for him to not pummel him to death._

"_Don't call me Sir." That was all he said, he couldn't stop his mouth from gaping, he quickly made up something to cover up, "Wow! You are Robin!"_

'_That's it…' "Where is Batman?"_

"_I am going solo now," Robin simply and returned to fighting._

_Beast Boy widened his eyes, 'Does he remember me?' and decided to help Robin out and silently hoping he would forgive him._

_As Beast Boy reaches Robin, the girl picked the bus and hurl toward them. They froze in the place, then the huge guy in grey sweater and black pants ran past between Beast Boy and Robin and grabbed the bus with his hands and fling the bus away as if it weighed nothing._

"_Yo, who is messing around my neighborhood?" The guy shouted, and Beast Boy responded quickly, "That girl!" pointed toward the girl with fiery red hair._

"_A'ight, let's go," The guy growled, all three of then started to run, but stopped by a huge black shadow of a bird swoops front of them._

"_Fighting isn't the answer," a quiet monotone voice came from behind them, Beast Boy turned around and saw a girl in cloak, her face was covered by her hood._

_It was love in the first sight, and Beast Boy didn't even know it. _

_Before the girl noticed the attention from the boys and turned her head, Beast Boy noticed her purple eyes and pale skin. Beast Boy felt something odd, he couldn't shake it off. He continued to stare, but snapped back when he heard Robin, "I'll go."_

_The guy shouted at him, "ARE YOU CRAZY? DID YOU SEE WHAT THAT GIRL CAN DO?"_

_Robin looked at him, "I'll be fine…" then slowly walked toward to the girl and the girl's eyes glowed green and her hands as well, pointing her hands at Robin, preparing to attack. The girl finally trusted Robin when he pulled out a thingy to take the cuffs off her._

_Beast Boy couldn't hold his laugh when the girl kissed him and spoke in their language, "My name is Starfire, and if you know what is good for you, leave me alone," then she flew off._

_Robin walked toward the path where Starfire flew off, "I need to make sure that she is not a threat."_

_Beast Boy knew better to escape now before he remember him, but he felt something that he had to do so he went to stop Robin, "I-I can help, Sir"_

"_Stop calling me Sir, and I don't need your help. I am going solo." Robin walked off._

"_Yeah, I am out of here." The guy in grey sweater muttered and walked in opposite direction, and the girl in cloak quietly turned to walk in opposite direction as well._

"_Hey, hey," Beast Boy waved his hands toward to the girl, "Where are you going?"_

"_Away," She spoke in quiet voice then continued to walk; Beast Boy turns to the guy and ran after him._

"_So… You and I, fighting the crime." Beast Boy tried to smile, but the guy snapped at him, faced him and pulled his hood off, "Take a good look at me, I am a monster."_

_He has blue machine covering half of his face and left eye flashed red, Beast Boy was amazed, "Dude, you don't even look like a monster! You look awesome! Like a Robot Man 2.0!"_

_The guy huffed, "No, you got it wrong. I am a monster," He pulled up his hood, covering his face again._

_Beast Boy's ears drooped and knew fully that he was not a monster, not even close. He was about to tell him, but he saw the spaceship hovering above him, "Uhh dude…"_

"_WHAT?" He snapped, and saw that Beast Boy is pointing 'up' with his index finger, he looked up and his jaw dropped, "We gotta warn Robin,"_

_Beast Boy nodded, and they ran to the direction that Robin went. The girl in cloak saw whole thing and decided to quietly follow them._

_They arrived and saw Robin standing in the candy store and Starfire was eating all of the candy in the store._

"_Robin, you gotta see something outside," The guy gestured toward the door and Robin was puzzled as he walked out and saw the spaceships._

_Beast Boy startled when he saw the girl in cloak beside him, "Whoa, you scared me."_

_The girl widened her eyes, "S-sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."_

_Beast Boy couldn't help it, but chuckled, "Hey, it's no worries. I am Beast Boy, what is your name?"_

"_Raven," Beast Boy could barely hear her, "Raven, what a nice name!"_

_Beast Boy could see hint of pink on Raven's cheeks, "T-thanks," Raven gave him a tiniest smile he ever seen._

'_She is adorable' Beast Boy thought, smiling at her, but snapped back into reality when Robin walked to Starfire, "Why are those spaceships here?"_

"_They are looking for me," Starfire stated simply, "All of you must go, and I'll fight them myself."_

"_No way, we are not leaving you," Robin glared at Starfire_

"_Fine, do whatever you humans want," Starfire flew off the building_

_The fighting with the aliens began…_

_All of them stared as the spaceships faded in the sky, Beast Boy glances at them, "So… Why not we form a team?"_

_Deep down, he knew it was mistake, he should be running off by now. 'What is wrong with me' Beast Boy thought angrily, but turned into surprised when Robin said, "Yeah, why not?"_

"_Works for me, and y'all my name is Cyborg," The robot man grinned and Raven simply nodded, then Starfire smiles at them, "Oh glorious! I will be so grateful if you let me join!"_

_Cyborg glanced at Beast Boy, "Why are you wearing a goofy-looking mask?"_

_Beast Boy was baffled, "__But, what about my secret identity?"_

_Raven scoffed quietly, "What secret identity? You're green."_

_Beast Boy wondered for a while, 'It won't hurt…She is right after all…' He took the mask off._

"_That's better," Cyborg chuckled._

_They all glances at the island with a pod sticking, looking like a T shape building, and all of them nodded in agreement._

_On the island, Beast Boy mumbled a response for Cyborg, "Yeah, if you like sunshine and the beach."_

_Raven giggled a quiet giggle, "You know some of your jokes are funny."_

_Beast Boy shot up and looked at Raven, and seeing her smile, and heard her giggle. His eyes shined, and that moment, he knew that he was in love with Raven._

_He silently made a vow, 'I won't give up until I see her smile like that, and hear her laugh again. If that is the last thing I do…'_

'_If that's the last thing I do…'_

_Last thing I do…_

**XXX**

Knock, knock

Beast Boy snaps his eyes open, he is still in the shower for who knows how long.

Knock, knock

"Uhh," Beast Boy quickly, but carefully standing up, "Who is there?"

"It's Raven, mind hurrying up?"

Beast Boy widens his eyes, "Uh, I am in the shower. There is other bathroom…"

Beast Boy could hear her huffs and her footsteps fading away.

'_Phew, that was close…_' Beast Boy sighed, looking at his beated up body, '_I'd better hurry up…_'

He quickly finishes showering, putting the towel around his waist and face-palms himself, '_Great… I forgot to bring my clothes, now I have to walk to my room and change_'

He opens the door, just by an inch. Looking around, making sure no one is there to see him. He knows fully that if anyone saw his injured body, they would ask him more questions or giving him a sympathy that he hates.

When he made sure that no one is in the hallway, he quickly walks to his door, opening in and slamming it shut quickly when he got inside.

He breathes for a while, '_That was close…_'

He got dressed in his old Doom Patrol uniform and walks to the rooftop.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos…"

He froze, listening to Raven's chant.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos…"

He silently creeps out of the door, and saw Raven hovering on the edge of the roof in her lotus position.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos…"

He couldn't help it, but smile at her.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos…"

He slowly walks toward to Raven, start to speak quietly so to not scare her, "Hey Rae…"

Raven startles and being so close to the edge, she stumbles forward, but luckily Beast Boy grabs her wrist and pulled her back, sending Raven falling on top of Beast Boy's chest.

Beast Boy silently winces as his back makes the impact on the ground and Raven on his chest.

Their legs are tangled together, Raven's hands are on Beast Boy's chest and Beast Boy's arms are around Raven's waist.

Beast Boy stares into Raven's eyes, but snaps back when he hears Raven, "T-thank y-you," Raven tries to get up, Beast Boy silently curses, wanting her to stay in his arms, but instead he helps her up.

When both of them finally stands up, Beast Boy chuckles, "Uh, sorry I didn't mean to scare you Rae."

Raven glares at Beast Boy, "It is Raven, and its ok."

Beast Boy's jaw drops, '_Raven is not even mad at me, or throwing me into the ocean for scaring her…_' but quickly closes his jaw before Raven notices.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Raven asks, and Beast Boy shrugs, "To see the sunset," he gestures to the sun setting over the ocean, making the reflection of orange, red, and yellow.

"It is beautiful," Raven breathes in the sight and Beast Boy was staring at her instead of the sunset, '_Raven looks so beautiful by just standing there, without a care in the world_'

"Yeah, you are…"

"Huh?" Raven look away from the sunset to Beast Boy, "What did you said?"

Beast Boy's eyes widens when he realizes what he just said, "Uh what? I s-said that yeah, it is…" He manages to stay steady, hoping she wouldn't notice.

'_Stupid, can't you do anything right_' Beast Boy thought silently. Raven nods, "Oh, I thought you said something else… I must have misunderstood you."

"Yeah, that happens," Beast Boy took all of his strength to look away from Raven and to the sunset.

Raven blushes when she realizes that she have been ogling Beast Boy and looks away quickly. Luckily, Beast Boy didn't notice.

"I will be in the common room," Raven speaks in monotone voice, and she could hear Beast Boy quietly growled and then remembering what he said about her monotone voice.

"See you later," She said in quiet voice, not in monotone, but quiet and walks away.

Before she reaches the door, Beast Boy calls her, "Rae, wait!"

"Yes?"

Beast Boy walks to her, "Uh… I am going with you."

"Okay then…" Raven raises her eyebrow, but drops it. She may be an empathy, but she still couldn't read Beast Boy's emotions or anything at all, but she wasn't stupid to see that wasn't what Beast Boy was planning to say.

They walk to the common room in silent, '_Tell her how you feel before it is too late…_' Beast Boy thought, and looking over to Raven beside him, _'I-I can't… She doesn't deserve me anyway_' Beast Boy gulps, "Uh, on second thought I am going to my room. See ya later Rae."

"Ra-ven," Raven corrects, "And see you later."

Beast Boy chuckles, he loves when she corrects him about her name so that way he knows that it still annoys her little bit.

He casts a last look at Raven behind him before she went into the common room; he sighs and continues to his room.

**XXX**

"Come on Beast Boy… Hurry up," Joker sighs, "Hurry up so I can start my ultimate plan."

Joker pounds his fingers on the table, staring at the screen.

The screen shows Cyborg and Raven's bloodstream inside their bodies.

"Two down and three to go…" Joker is getting impatient.

**XXX**

It is three in the morning on September 6; everyone is sleeping peacefully except for Beast Boy who is quietly tip-toeing toward to the common room, to the kitchen.

Opening the mini-cooler and pulling out a tofu shaped cupcake, and walks to the cabinet and takes one candle and matches. He carefully places a candle on the tofu shaped cupcake, and lights one of the match.

Staring at his tofu cupcake, with the candle burning brightly, he sadly sighs, and closes his eyes.

'_I wish for… Just have things in my way, just for once. I wish things won't crumble down; I just want to be happy. For once, is that much to ask?_'

He opens his eyes, staring at the candle, '_Please…_'

The candle is dripping wax on the tofu cupcake, Beast Boy tries his best to hold his tears back, "Happy birthday kiddo," Right after he said it, he blows the candle.

Now there is nothing, but a faint smoke from the candle.

He couldn't hold it back anymore, his elbows is on the table with his face on his hands. He starts to sob, every year on his birthday, he would celebrate alone. Every year, he would whisper to himself in exact sentence that his father had always said on his every birthday, well the last time he said it was when he turned into six, after that Beast Boy recited it every year.

The funny thing is that he knew when Cyborg's birthday is, Robin, and Starfire as well… Also Raven, even though he had to research to find out, but no one bothered to know when his birthday is.

Cyborg is the oldest, he is 18. Robin is second oldest, 17 and then Starfire, by few months. Raven just turned 16, which the world was supposedly to end. Beast Boy is now 15 years old, being the youngest was hard on him. Nobody would take him seriously, mostly because of his act of being the jokester.

Beast Boy sighs; he hated to be called a jokester or a prankster since it reminds him of Joker.

**Thump**

Beast Boy snaps back to reality, looking at the door, "Who is there? I heard you."

**XXX**

Raven stirs back and forth in her bed, waking up and huffs, '_Why did I wake up this early?_'

She licks her lips, and yawns, feeling her throat is dry, '_Urgh, I guess I am thirsty_'

She got up, and looking down at what she is wearing; Black t-shirt with gray sweatpants, '_Nobody will be up this early…_' Glancing at the clock, which is 3 in the morning, she sighs and starts toward to the door, peeking to make sure no one was there.

She makes her way toward to the common room, as she reaches; she stops by a voice inside. Nervously, she slowly peeks through the door and saw Beast Boy standing with a cupcake on the table with lighted candle burning.

"Happy birthday kiddo"

She widens her eyes as Beast Boy blew his candle and starts to sobbing in his hands.

'_Today is Beast Boys birthday… Why didn't I know that?_' She suddenly realizes that she and her team have never celebrated Beast Boy's birthday before. '_He has been in Titans for nearly five years, why didn't we ever celebrate his birthday…_'

She remembers celebrating Robin's, Cyborg's, Starfire's and even hers', but never Beast Boy's.

'_Oh my azar… We are terrible friends…_' Raven gaps at that thought, she couldn't believe it. As she is thinking about how terrible friend she was, she lost her balance and fell on the ground with a thud.

She grits her teeth, hoping he won't hear it, but it was not her lucky day.

"Who is there? I heard you," Beast Boy's somewhat angry, but still sad voice rings in Raven's ears.

"It's me, Raven…" She got up and walks through the door, "I didn't know it is your birthday today…"

Beast Boy sighs, looking back at his cupcake, "It's okay Rae, no one knows."

"Why not?" Raven gulps, not knowing if it is right time to discuss this. She walks over to behind the table where Beast Boy is, but immediately regrets it.

Beast Boy isn't wearing anything but a black basketball shorts, exposing his bare green chest.

Beast Boy silently thanked that it is dark, so dark that Raven couldn't see his wounds from Joker's punishment.

"I don't know, no one has asked me," Beast Boy looks away from the cupcake to Raven's, "Want to share my tofu cupcake with me?"

Raven gives Beast Boy a small smile, "Yes, I would like that."

Beast Boy smiles back, "Well, then come on." He gestures Raven to come and sit with him

Raven walks toward to Beast Boy and takes a chair next to him, "Beast Boy…"

Beast Boy looks up at Raven again, "Yeah?"

"Happy birthday"

Beast Boy smiles little bit bigger, "Thanks Rae, it means a lot," He puts one of his arm around Raven's shoulders, giving her a side hug which Raven response by putting her arm around Beast Boy's bare back and letting go.

But Beast Boy leaves his arm around Raven's shoulders which Raven silently curses, but mostly thankful.

They share the tofu cupcake in silent.

"You know that this tofu cupcake isn't that bad…" Raven was surprised, she has been expecting that it would taste plainly awful, but it wasn't.

"Told you," Beast Boy chuckles, "I knew that you would like it."

Raven said nothing but smiles at Beast Boy and continues to eat in silence.

"Hey Rae…" Beast Boy turns his chair around to face her, and taking his arm off Raven's shoulder.

Raven immediately misses the warmth of his arm around her, but quickly gets hold of herself, "Yes?"

Beast Boy runs his hand through his green hair, looking very nervous, "Um, are you going to tell everybody about, you know my birthday?"

"I was planning to, why?" Raven raises her eyebrow at him.

Beast Boy sighs, and gulps, "Well, please don't…"

'_What the…_' Raven thought, "Why not? They are your friends too."

Beast Boy looks away from Raven and becomes very focused on his hands, "Yeah I know, but if you tell them then they will realize that they never knew my birthday nor celebrate once. Then they will feel worse than before, and I don't want that."

Raven gaps at him, '_I just can't cease to amaze how nice he is… Always think of the others before himself without any hesitations'_

"And you don't mind? I mean at all, doesn't those things ever bothers you?"

Beast Boy glances up from his hands and gives Raven a sad smile, "Like I said before, I am used to it."

Raven stares at Beast Boy, '_He looks so broken…_' She puts her hands on Beast Boy's shoulders, ignoring the heat that shot up inside her flesh, "It is not okay, you don't even deserve those things. You deserve to be happy…"

Beast Boy smiles at Raven and grabs her hands from his shoulders, holding her hands gently in his, "I am happy Rae, really I am. I have the most amazing friends here that are trying their hardest to help me, and you here right now."

Raven looks down to her hands, which are being rubbing softly by Beast Boy's thumb, "I may cannot read your emotions, but I think you aren't telling the truth."

"Rae," Beast Boy let one of his hands go and places on her chin, forcing her to look at him, "Look at me, I truly am happy right now. I may not show it, but I am. Yeah, my life is pretty much horrible, but it doesn't mean I can't be happy anymore. I hate to see others feeling guilty or anything, I just hate that. That's why I don't want you to tell them my birthday; I don't want them to feel even guiltier than right now."

Raven stares into Beast Boy's emerald eyes, and she realizes that he is telling the truth, "Wow, that is deep…"

Beast Boy chuckles, "There is a lot things that you don't know about me Rae."

"Then tell me," Raven said bluntly, "Tell me about your true self."

She could see that Beast Boy is thinking hard, and she is hoping that he will tell her.

'_Should I?_' Beast Boy thought, '_Or let Raven find out later…_'

As much he hates the decision that he makes, but he knew it was the right one, "All in good time Rae."

"Why won't you tell me who you are?" Beast Boy could see the hurt inside Raven's eyes.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, but right now isn't the right time," Beast Boy intertwines his fingers into hers.

"When is the right time?" Raven looks down at their hands being intertwined together then back at Beats Boy, "When?"

"You will know, I promise." Giving a squeeze, Beast Boy smiles at Raven, "Cross my heart," with his free hand, he trace an X on his left side of the chest where the heart is.

Raven nods, believing that when the right time comes, he would tell her so she won't push any further.

A sun begins to rise, giving little bit of bit into the room. Raven gasps, "Y-your c-chest, you are hurt!" Jumping out of the chair, and Beast Boy stops her, "I know," Raven's eyes widens, "Why didn't you tell me? I could have healed you before!"

"Sorry, but I couldn't," Beast Boy shakes his head and standing up from the chair.

"Why not? Why are you hiding a lot things from us?" Raven is getting angry, "We are your friends, don't you trust us?"

"Remember, I used to be Robin's enemy. So I just couldn't tell, or even show what Joker did to me; you know how much it would affect Robin," Beast Boy gulps, knowing that if Robin finds out. It would crush him, since he had forgave him.

"But still, you have to think about yourself. You could have gotten infected or something!" Raven clenches her hands, "You may think that you are worthless, but you are not! Not even close, and now let me heal you."

Beast Boy grits his teeth, "Fine"

He knows that there was no point of continuing arguing with her, she won't give up. Beast Boy may be persistent, but Raven is stubborn.

Raven's hands glow sparkly blue, she caress over his chest, and began to heal every part of his body.

Once she finishes, she asks, "Is there anymore wounds that I should know? And tell me honestly."

"Nope, that's all. Thanks Rae."

"Raven," She corrects and Beast Boy smirks at her. Raven notices, "What are you smirking at?"

Beast Boy let out a chuckle and shakes his head, "Nothing, let's go sleep."

Raven agreed, and they walk into the hall together.

Raven's room comes first, "Good night Rae, or should I say Good morning?" Beast Boy grins at Raven and Raven just rolls her eyes, but smiles "Just go sleep; I'll see you at breakfast time."

Beast Boy chuckles, "Yeah, see you Rae."

Before Raven closes her door fully, she corrects Beast Boy, "For the last time, it is Raven."

"Sorry Raven, see you later," Beast Boy smiles when the door slams shut and begin to walk to his room.

'_Raven was adorable in her black t-shirt and gray sweatpants_' Beast Boy thought happily as he enters his messy room and flops on his top bunk bed and falls sleep quickly with a smile on his face.

**XXX**

"What is taking so long," Joker growls, staring at four blank screens, "Hurry up, so I can watch you crash and burn."

**XXX**

Beep, beep

Beast Boy groans at the sound of his alarm clock in the morning, grumpily shutting it down.

'_It's almost noon' _Beast Boy glances at the clock, slowly getting up and replace his basketball shorts with Doom Patrol's uniform and walks out of his room.

On way to the common room, Beast Boy yawns for like fifth time, '_Man… I am so tired_' He opens the common room door, and sees all of his teammate, including Batman.

Cyborg is in the kitchen making a meaty lunch as usual, along with Starfire making who knows what. Robin and Batman are sitting on the table, facing each other, seemly very into a heat discussion. Raven is sitting on the couch alone, and reading a new book.

Beast Boy makes his way toward to Raven, sitting next to her, "Hey Rae, what are you reading?"

"Hello, Beast Boy," Raven didn't even bother to look up from her book, "Just reading something that you won't even bother to look at."

"Try me," Beast Boy gives Raven his infamous toothy grin and Raven glances up at Beast Boy and rolls her eyes, "Oh please, once I tell you what this book is about, you will be fast asleep before I even finish."

"Oh come on Rae-"

"RAVEN!" Raven corrects, and glaring angrily at Beast Boy.

Beast Boy quickly puts his hands up in surrender, "Ok, ok! Sorry Raven, you win. But please tell me what the story is about," Beast Boy grins at her.

Raven growls at Beast Boy, "Fine, but promise me you wouldn't laugh…"

Beast Boy nods, "I promise"

Raven sighs, "This story is called 'The Beauty and the Beast' It is about a handsome but cruel Prince living in the castle. One stormy night, an old lady knocked at the door and asked for a place to stay for a night and offering a rose, but the Prince rudely decline and slam the door on her face. The old lady casted a spell on the Prince, telling him that his heart is cold and his insides are terrible and he will look exact alike what his insides looks like. He became a cold-heartless beast, and the old lady told him that he must find a true love who will love back before the final rose petal falls. If not, he would be a beast for rest of his life," Raven looks away from her book to Beast Boy, checking if he isn't fast sleep yet. Beast Boy wasn't, not even close, "I never knew that you liked romance. Go on Raven," He smiles at her.

Raven blushes, but continues, "For years, the beast stayed inside his castle with his servants who had been transformed as well, and the petals continued to fall. His only way to see the outside world is from his magic mirror. One girl in the village named Bella; she loves to read more than anything in the world. She lived with her father who is an inventor. One day, her father has to go to present his machine that he had invented. Along the way, her father got lost but found a castle. He quickly knocked, and the door opens and he met the servants who are candle, clock, and teapot. They welcomed him warmly, but the Beast didn't like it when he found out, he put him in dungeon. The horse ran back home, and Bella found him without her father. So she rode into the forest to find her father, finding an old castle. She went inside, and all of the servants couldn't believe their eyes, a girl just entered the castle. It was just what they needed for so long. When she found her father in the dungeon, the Beast appeared. Bella begged the Beast to let her father go and keep her here. The Beast agreed, and let her father go, keeping her daughter. That's what I have been reading so far, I haven't finished it," Raven looks back into her book and Beast Boy is smiling at Raven.

'_Raven is the Beauty and I am the Beast_' Beast Boy thought quietly.

That was one of the stories that his mother used to read to him, he always loved the fairy tales. He knew how it ends; he knew every story by heart but didn't tell Raven that he already knew what the story was about. He enjoyed listening her telling the story, even if she haven't finished reading.

"Sounds like a great book," Beast Boy grins and Raven shot him a look, "What did you just said?"

Beast Boy chuckles, "I said that sounds like a great book."

Raven is baffled, "Oh, I thought you don't care about books except for comic books."

Beast Boy stands up, giving her a smile, "Like I said, there is a lot thing that you don't know about me Rae," and walks away to the kitchen, making his breakfast/lunch.

'_What did he mean by that'_ Raven wonders, and shakes her head, '_No, don't worry about him right now. Just focus on your book_'

Raven continues to read the book; she has to admit that it was not half bad. She hardly even liked a fairy tale or romance, but this book, 'The Beauty and the Beast' is just amazing story so far.

**XXX**

Beast Boy took out his tofu stuff, smelling the steak that Cyborg is cooking right now. Beast Boy's stomach turns into knots, and he said nothing.

It had been hard to ignore meat. Ever since he joined Doom Patrol, he forced himself to start eating vegan food, it was difficult at first, but he eventually gotten used to it, but after he bit Starfire and ate a man, his stomach have been begging for nothing but meat. Beast Boy has to turn it back before it is too late; he continues to cook tofu and ignores the stomach's begging for Cyborg's delicious steak.

"Hello Friend Beast Boy," Starfire appears next to him, wearing a sad smile and Beast Boy notices it, "Hey Star," Beast Boy gives her a hearty grin, "What are you making?"

Starfire starts to smile a happy smile; Beast Boy knew that asking her about her food always made her happy, "Oh glorious, this is Flarnop. It is my favorite; would you like to try it?"

Beast Boy silently hoping that there is meat in the food, "Uh, is there any meat in it Star?"

Starfire quickly realizes, "Oh, sorry Friend Beast Boy, it does have meat in Flarnop."

'_Thank you!_' Beast Boy thought quickly, "Hey Star, it is okay. I am sure it is great!"

Starfire's green eyes shines with happiness, she grabs Beast Boy into her bone-crushing hug. Beast Boy couldn't breathe, but he doesn't care as long Starfire is happy.

**XXX**

"Finally!" Joker smiles as Starfire's bloodstream inside her body appears on the screen next to Raven, "Only two more to go," Joker smiles evilly, "Three down and two more to go…"

**XXX**

Starfire releases Beast Boy from her hug and walks away to finish making her odd Tamaran food, Beast Boy exhales, filling his lungs with air once again.

Grabbing his tofu meal and walks to the table, away from Batman and Robin who seems still in heated discussion. He starts to eat his lunch, his stomach ties into tighter knot when he tastes the tofu. Beast Boy sighs, forcing himself to continue eat.

"Hey Beast Boy," Robin calls him from the end of the table, and Beast Boy respond with his month full, "Huhh Y-yeah?"

"Come on here," Robin gestures him to sit next to him, Beast Boy hesitate, but walks over and sit down next to him and facing Batman from across.

"Is there anything else that we need to know about Joker? Anything at all will be very helpful," Batman speaks in serious voice and Beast Boy thought about it hard.

"Um, I think I've told you everything that you need to know Sir," Beast Boy fumbles with his fingers nervously.

Robin puts his arm over Beast Boy's shoulders, "Don't worry, we will get him."

**XXX**

"YES! YES!" Joker hollers happily as Robin's bloodstream in his body appears on the screen.

He stands up and starts to spin around like a manic man, laughing, "It is all going perfectly; all I need is one more…"

He stops and stares at the last black screen, "Batman will be the hardest one, but eventually he will appear on that screen then I will move on the next phase of my plan."

Joker grins evilly, "I'll be waiting here…"

**XXX**

Beast Boy looks at Robin who is giving him a reassure smile, taking his arm off Beast Boy's shoulders. Beast Boy nods, "Thanks guys, I appreciate it you guys helping me even though what I did to you guys before."

Robin nods, and then Beast Boy stands up and walks away to the couch where Raven is sitting and of course, reading.

'_I don't deserve their help… Not after what I did to them..._' Beast Boy thought quietly, flopping on the couch, in the opposite direction from Raven who didn't bother to look up from her book.

Beast Boy lies down, with his eyes staring at Raven as she read.

**XXX**

Raven start to feel uneasy, she couldn't concrete on her book, she slowly looks up from her book and sees Beast Boy lying on the couch in the opposite from her and staring at her.

"Can I help you?" Raven raises her eyebrow, '_Why is he staring at me?_'

Beast Boy shakes his head, "Nah, I am good."

"Okay, then why are you staring at me?"

Beast Boy shrugs like it was no big deal, "Why not?"

"Okay…" Raven shakes her head and looks back at her book, but she could still feel his eyes on her which makes her feel uncomfortable.

'_Why is he staring at me?_' Raven wonders, peeking from her book to Beast Boy who is still staring at her.

'_Maybe because he feels the same way you feel about him…_' Knowledge suggests.

'_Impossible_' Raven retorts, '_He just can't feel the same way_'

'_You will never know'_ Love voice flows through her mind, '_Maybe he does…_'

**XXX**

Beast Boy lies down on the couch, staring at Raven who continues to read after she asks him why he is staring at her.

Beast Boy wants to tell her why, but decides against it.

As he stares at Raven, he began to dream…

'_All I want to walk over and sit next to her, pulling her chin to face me so I can kiss her senseless. I want to roam my hands through her lavender hair, cupping her cheeks and forget everything. Just me and Raven on the couch and the rest of the world would just disappear, just two of us…_'

Beast Boy smiles at the thought of just two of them; it took all of his willpower to not going over to Raven and do that. He stays firmly on the couch, staring at her.

'_Only if she knows how much I love her…_' Beast Boy's smile turns into a small frown, '_Only if she knew…_'

He snaps out of his thoughts when Raven stands up, "W-where are you going?"

Raven pulls her hood and looks at Beast Boy, "My room, I need to mediate."

She turns and walks away, Beast Boy jumps out of the couch and starts toward to Raven. Beast Boy isn't looking where he is going; he slams face-first onto Batman.

"Err, sorry about that Sir," Beast Boy rubs his nose.

**XXX**

"YEEEESSSSSS!" Joker howls happily as Batman appears on the screen, showing his bloodstream.

"It is time to start my ultimate plan…" Joker smiles sinisterly.

**XXX**

Raven was about to reach the door that leads her into hallway, but stops when the alarm flashes red.

Robin jumps up and ran to the monitor, "It is Joker!"

Batman nods, "Alright people, let's go."

Everyone except for Beast Boy ran to the common room door, Beast Boy is standing in the middle of the room. He could not move; he doesn't want to see Joker ever again.

Raven is the one who notices, "Beast Boy…?" She starts to walk toward to him, "Are you ok?"

Beast Boy shifts his gaze over his shoes, "N-no, I can't face Joker… I-I am s-scared."

Beast Boy drops his knees onto the ground, burying his face into his hands, "I-I can't," He starts to sob, and Raven kneels down, putting her hand on his shoulder, "I understand that you are scared, but we need you."

"I-I don't want Joker to take me away from you guys again," Beast Boy sniffles and Raven rubs his back, calming him down.

"Hey man," Cyborg walks to his best friend, "We won't let Joker take you away again."

Beast Boy glances up to Cyborg who is smiling at him, then to Raven next to him who is nodding and giving him a tiny smile, "Cyborg is right, we won't let Joker take you away. We'll be always there for you."

"Always?"

Raven nods again, "Always…"

"'Til the end," Cyborg pats on Beast Boy's back and Beast Boy stands up, smiling.

"Alright, let's go" Beast Boy said with newfound determination.

"A'ight, let's get that clown" Cyborg hollers as they all ran out.

'_Always… They will always be there for me, 'til the end…_' Beast Boy thought, holding back a tear, '_I am so lucky to have friends like them…_'

_Always…_

'_Til the end…_

Those two words kept ringing inside his mind.

_Always…_

'_Til the end…_

**XXX**

Everyone arrives on the street in the Jump City, looking for Joker.

"My scanner says that he is here somewhere," Cyborg calls at his teammates.

"That's right, I am here."

Everyone quickly looks at the direction where the voice came from, there standing…

Just exactly what Beast Boy remembers when he first met him.

Standing with purple suit and green tie, a green hair that is gelled back, white powder covers his face with a red smiling lips that seems never cease smiling and nobody knows why or how…

"Well, well… Is that my old friend, the Dark Knight, it has been a while since the last time I saw you," Joker evilly grins.

"I agree, and this time I'll make sure you will never come back," the Dark Knight glares at Joker, preparing to attack.

"Ah, ah" Joker stops them, "Don't you want to hear my plan first?"

"I don't think so," Robin grits his teeth.

Joker simply laughs, "But, I think you will want to hear this…" Joker looks directly at Beast Boy, "First of all, I would thank you for making my plan successful."

Beast Boy's eyes widens, "W-what are you talking about?"

Everybody is looking at Beast Boy then at Joker who is smiling still, "You see, it was all part of my plan… I wanted all of you capture Beast Boy and bring him back to the Tower."

Beast Boy clenches his hands, "What did you do?"

Joker cackles, "I will show you that later, but for now. The reason why I did it is because I want to make sure you will definitely stay on my side."

"I WILL NEVER GO BACK TO YOUR SIDE!" Beast Boy shouts at Joker, but Joker simply shrugs, "I figured that you will say that, so…" He pulls up a device out of his pocket and points at the team.

"Titans, GO!" Robin yells, and all of them charges toward Joker, and Joker presses the button.

"AAAAAHHH!" Everyone shouts except for Beast Boy who quickly turns around and saw his teammate on the ground in pain.

All of them groan in pain, clenching their stomach and their heads.

Beast Boy flashes back at Joker, "What did you do to them?"

Joker chuckles, "I didn't do anything, you did…"

"What?"

Joker nods, "I put something on you, so every time someone comes into your contact, my device will spread into their bloodstream. So they are in my control now, if this lasts long, they will die."

Beast Boy's jaw drops and looks back at his teammates who are still on the ground, moaning in pain.

Beast Boy shut his eyes tightly, "What do you want Joker?"

"You, all I want is you…"

"Fine, you got me. Now let them go!"

"B-Beast B-Boy, n-n-no…" Raven groans, "D-don't…"

Beast Boy glances back at Raven, "Sorry Rae, it's for your own good."

Beast Boy takes all of his will to walk toward to Joker, "You have me, it's over… I am all yours."

Joker smile and handing Beast Boy a collar "Put this on."

Beast Boy obeys quickly since his friends' lives are in sake, once the collar attaches on his neck, the collar merges into his skin until it's no longer visible.

Joker presses the button, and everyone moans in relief as the pain vanishes and passing out.

"Come my little green one…" Joker gestures Beast Boy to go with him.

Beast Boy casts a last look at his friends who are out like light and whispers, "I love you guys…"

He turns and walks away, letting the final tear to fall out and trails on his cheek then drops onto the ground.

_Always…_

'_Til the end._

The words echo through the wind,

_I love you guys…_

_Always…_

'_Til the end._

**XXXX**

**This is my longest chapter so far, I hope you all enjoy it.**

**I am sorry that it took me long time to update, and also hopefully I will update next one soon as possible before I leave for around a month.**

**Anyway, the book that Raven is reading, 'The Beauty and the Beast' It fits in the story don't you think? Raven being the Beauty and Beast Boy being the Beast. Will they both have the same ending as the story?**

**And yes, I am big Harry Potter fan with all of those 'Always' and 'Til the end' thing. **

**Yes, unfortunately Beast Boy's birthday wish altered once again with Joker appearing and taking him away from his friends.**

**All he wants is for things to go his way, one chance for happiness without being backfired.**

**Review please!**

**Chapter 11 is next.**


	11. Gone

**Thanks all for awesome reviews!**

**On with Chapter 11,**

* * *

Chapter 11:

Gone

All of the Titans slowly groan in pain, Batman is first one to opens his eyes, checking his surrounding and saw all of Titans lying on the ground.

Batman goes to Robin first, shaking him awake, "Robin, get up."

Robin slowly gets up, "Ugh, what just happened?"

"We got played, now let's get everyone up," Batman grits his teeth and Robin nods.

Robin goes to Starfire and Batman goes to Cyborg.

Cyborg is first one to get up, "Wh-where is Beast Boy?" Staring at Robin and Robin slowly shakes his head, "N-no, not again…"

Starfire rouses awake; her hand goes on her head and winces in pain, "What happened Boyfriend Robin?"

Robin shakes his head, "Now isn't the time Star," Pulling her up, "And someone please wake up Raven."

"I'll do it," Cyborg volunteers and walks to Raven who is lying on the ground with eyes closed.

"Hey Raven," Cyborg said softly, "Wake up."

Raven moans, "B-Beast Boy?" Her eyes flutter open and only see Cyborg front of her with a tear streaming down his human cheek.

"No…" Raven widens her eyes and Cyborg merely nods sadly and pulling her up.

"Damn Joker…" Robin growls, clenching his hands into fists, "He is going to pay."

"We need to safe our friend Beast Boy, "Starfire's eyes glow green with fury, but Robin stops her, "I know, but we don't know where he is…"

Raven looks up at the dark sky; it was bright just few minutes ago… She looks back to her teammates, "I promised him that we will always be there for him," Raven cannot hold her tears back.

Cyborg slowly glances at Raven and whispers, "'Til the end…"

Robin walks up between Cyborg and Raven and tries to reassure them, "It is not over, not yet."

"Robin is right," Batman stands firmly behind Robin, "We need to go back to the Tower and look for Joker from there."

All nods, and hurrying to the Tower.

* * *

Entering Joker's lair once again, Beast Boy growls as he walks behind Joker and Joker chuckles.

"Now, now…" Joker's head turns over his shoulder, "We don't want anything to happen to your friends with one press."

Beast Boy gulps, "I'll do whatever you want, just leave my friends out…"

Joker chuckles again, "If I leave your friends out, then you won't obey my orders."

"It is not true, I'll follow your orders," Beast Boy begs, "I'll do anything, just leave my friends alone."

"Mmm…" Joker turns around, facing Beast Boy, "Anything?"

Beast Boy nods, "Anything at all…"

"Even fight against your friends?" Joker grins, and Beast Boy's eyes widens, "Uhh…" He hesitates.

"Mm, that wouldn't do" Joker shakes his head and continues to walk, "Now; you need to begin your training."

"What?"

"You heard me; you need to begin your training. Follow me," Joker gesture Beast Boy to follow him and Beast Boy hesitates, but obeys for his team's sake.

* * *

"Now the first thing, we need to get whatever Joker had put inside us out," Batman orders the Titans.

"What about our Friend Beast Boy?" Starfire stares at Batman, and Batman shakes his head, "This will save Beast Boy if we get this out of us first, that way he won't obey Joker's orders unless Joker isn't hurting us."

"Batman is right," Robin agrees, shortly after everybody agrees.

"This is same thing that happened to us when Robin was with Slade, remember?"

Robin nods, "If it is exact same, do you still have the machine?"

Cyborg nods, "I'll get started; I need someone to test with."

Raven raises her hand, "I'll do it," But Robin stops her, "No, I'll do it. You need to calm down for a while."

Raven glances around her, noticing that her powers had caused several damages in the common room, "I need to mediate…"

Within that saying, she walks out of the common room and toward to her room. She pauses before reaching her door, shifts her glance toward to Beast Boy's door down the hall in the dark.

She weighs her opinion, and decides to go to Beast Boy's room. Raven doesn't know Beast Boy's passcode, so she uses her power to teleport from the hallway into Beast Boy's room.

The foul smell in his room would have bothered her, but instead she embraces it happily. Looking around, everything is on the floor that she barely able to see the floor; Beast Boy's clothes, take-out containers, comic books, and few toys that was used for pranks.

She sits on the bottom bunk, and sighs _'I wonder what his floor looks like…_' and smiles at the thought, _'I bet Beast Boy thought the same_'

She bursts into tears at the thought of Beast Boy, unable to control her emotions but luckily instead of destroying the furniture, she destroyed some of things on the floor.

'_Beast Boy, wherever you are… Stay strong_' Raven sniffles, '_Stay strong… We need you, I need you_'

* * *

Beast Boy is kneeling on the ground, panting hard from the harsh training and tears are pouring out of his eyes.

"Good job," Joker smirks, "And as for now, if you must know that I just installed few cameras around the Titans Tower."

"What?" Beast Boy snaps his head and glares at Joker with fury, "You little…" He growls, transforming into a lion and ran straight for Joker, but Joker merely presses a button.

Beast Boy howls in pain, and being forced to transform back into his human form, kneeling on the ground once again.

"Ah, ah…" Joker shakes his head, "Remember, I said no transforming."

Beast Boy slowly looks up at Joker, and manages to weakly whisper, "Wh-why me?"

Joker smiles even bigger and kneels to level with Beast Boy, "You know why."

Beast Boy couldn't stop tears from pouring even more, his head goes lower until it hits the ground and covering with his hands, holding back his sobs which came out as whimpering.

Joker stands up, keeping his eyes on Beast Boy and smiling, '_Soon, I'll have him completely broken. Soon…'_

* * *

"Hey guys," Cyborg burst into the common room and finds his friends huddle up at the couch who is looking at Cyborg, "I just finished testing the blood, it is the exact same as Slade which means I can reverse this easily."

"Oh glorious, what a relief!" Starfire bounces from the couch and hugs Cyborg tightly that Cyborg barely able to breathe, "S-Star…" Cyborg chuckles in pain.

"Oops, sorry Friend Cyborg," Starfire immediately releases him and Cyborg shakes his head, "Hey, hey Star, it is no worries." Cyborg gives Starfire a biggest smile.

"What are we waiting for; let's get the stuff out of us." Robin jumps out of the couch, and Batman merely walks around the couch, "Let's do it…"

* * *

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos…"

Raven chants her normal language, her legs crosses in lotus position, and hovering above the messy floor in Beast Boy's room.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos…"

Raven breathes in the surrounding around her, it calms her. It almost feels like Beast Boy is here beside her, almost…

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos…"

"Raven, where are you?" a voice rings from outside of the hallway, Raven recognizes the voice. It belongs to Cyborg, "Raven?"

Raven sighs and unfolds her legs, walks out of Beast Boy's room discovering Cyborg standing front of Raven's door.

"Hey Cyborg," Raven walks toward to Cyborg who jumps at the sound of her voice, "Oh hey Raven, I was looking for you."

Cyborg looks behind Raven's shoulder and realizes that she was in Beast Boy's room whole time and gulps as Raven reassure him, "I-I just…"

"It is no big deal," Cyborg flashes a sad smile, "Anyway; I just recovered everybody except you."

"Oh," Raven speaks in monotone, but with hint of excitement, "Let's go then."

Cyborg nods, and they walks down the hallway together in silent.

* * *

"No…" Beast Boy stares at the screen, "I-I thought that…" He chokes, "…that they cared."

"Well, you thought wrong," Joker gestures toward to the screen, "Because this is real, everything right there is happening right now as we speak."

"I-I don't believe it… Th-they p-promised," Beast Boy is no longer sad, nor upset. All he feels right now is pure anger.

'_They lied to me, betrayed me… They abandoned me_' the thoughts ran through his mind, "_Raven… She never cared about me and the 'always' was a lie, even Cyborg's ''til the end' was a lie as well. Everything was a lie…_'

His hands clenches into fists when he thought the last four words he said to his so called friends,

"_I love you guys…" _echoes through his mind, '_Not anymore…_'

* * *

_A week later… _

Robin sighs as his team arrives back the Tower with empty hands, "We mustn't lose our hopes, and he is still out there somewhere."

"I just wish I could detect him," Raven's head is down, looking at her shoes, "I wish I knew why I cannot read his emotion nor his mind."

"Hey…" Cyborg puts his arm around Raven, "Don't worry, it isn't your fault."

Raven glances up at Cyborg and smiles.

Cyborg and Raven always have a good friendship, Cyborg is like her oldest brother, and Raven is like Cyborg's little sister. They always have each other's backs, they have silent connection. They didn't have to speak to have a conversation; they can do it with their minds. Of course, Raven and Cyborg do have ups and downs, but they manage to overcome them, they have each other's understanding.

"Thanks…" Raven hugs Cyborg.

Both have lost someone biggest part of their life, Beast Boy. It has impacts them the most compares to Robin and Starfire.

"We will find him…" Cyborg whispers as he hugs Raven back and Raven nods, they pull away from each other and smiles.

"We need rest, let's go and sleep." Batman noticing several yawns and rubbing eyes; they gladly agreed and went to sleep.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Joker smiles down at his apprentice.

"I am ready as I'll ever been," Beast Boy growls, his eyes are no longer green. They are now fiery red, burning with anger.

* * *

**Well, that's all for Chapter 11.**

**I know it's short, but I gave you guys a long Chapter 10.**

**Is there still a hope?**

**Find out on Chapter 12.**


	12. Beyond Lies

Chapter 12:

Beyond Lies

The Titans are sitting and eating lunch, discussing the plans to find Beast Boy for today. They are interrupted by an alarm flashes red throughout the Tower.

Robin got up and runs to the computer to find out who is causing the trouble, "It's Beast Boy," Robin exclaims, "Titans, GO!"

They all ran into garage, Robin takes his R-Cycle and Cyborg takes his T-Car along with Raven, Batman got in his Bat Mobile and Starfire just flew out.

* * *

In the T-Car, Cyborg is driving of course and Raven is sitting on passenger seat, nervously, "Hey…"

Cyborg looks over at Raven, but keeps his eye on the road, "Yeah Raven?"

Raven looks down and fumbling with her fingers, "Do you think that Beast Boy will be fine?"

Cyborg glances at Raven once more, "Raven, I gotta to be honest… I get this feelin' that there will be a fight."

Raven nods, "I was afraid that you'd say that."

Cyborg takes his right hand off the wheel and grabs hold of Raven's hand, giving a squeeze, "But doesn't mean that Beast Boy is gone. He will always be our friend, no matter what. Nothing can change that."

Raven gives a squeeze back and smiles, "You are right…"

* * *

Beast Boy glares at two cars and one motorcycle and a girl flying in the sky from the roof.

He smirks evilly, and puts the mask on.

'_It's now or never_'

* * *

Cyborg drives as fast as he could toward to the destination, but all of sudden a flash of green and purple came out of nowhere and crashing on the window shield.

"AAAAHH" Cyborg and Raven shouts as the car spins, losing control and crashing onto the lamp post; Cyborg got out as fast as he could, "MY BABY!" He sorrowfully whimpers at his badly damaged car.

"Your 'baby' is least of our worries!" Raven snaps at Cyborg, "Who jumped at the car with that enormous power?"

Cyborg glances around, "There is nobody here…"

"That's where you are wrong," a voice came out of nowhere, Raven and Cyborg glances everywhere and stops at the dark alley and gasps.

"Miss me?" Beast Boy walks slowly out of the darkness, wearing the exact same outfit as before, but he looks eviler than before.

In dark purple and green, similar design as Doom Patrol's with a black mask on covering everything except for his fiery red eyes.

"Holy-, Look at his eyes!" Cyborg widens in shock.

"Beast Boy, are you ok?" Raven stares at her old jokester friend who slowly shakes his head, "Not anymore…"

"BB listen," Cyborg waves his hands front of him, "Joker can't hurt us anymore, and I got them out of us. Now you don't need to follow Joker's orders anymore."

Beast Boy chuckles, "I don't care about those anymore because I am going to make sure you lie on the ground motionless."

Raven's eyes widen at his comment, "Beast Boy…"

"I'll suggest you guys call your friends to back you up," Beast Boy smirks sinisterly, "You guys will need it."

Cyborg and Raven backs away from Beast Boy, Cyborg decide taking his advice and calls his team, "Yo, we'll need your help here…"

"Good boy…" Beast Boy leans on the wall without a care in world.

"Beast Boy listen…" Raven start to walk slowly toward to him, "Joker is making you do this, I-"

Beast interrupts her, "No… Joker isn't controlling me anymore; I am on my own now."

"What…?" Raven's mouth gaps, "What are you talking about?"

Beast Boy chuckles again, "Oh Raven, so clueless…"

Raven glares at Beast Boy, it only makes him chuckle again, "I am still with Joker, but he doesn't have any reasons to control me anymore."

**Screech**

Robin stops his motorcycle as Starfire and Batman arrives and saw Beast Boy's eyes, "What the-"

"Oh good, everybody is here!" Beast Boy claps, "It's time to finish what I started."

Within that saying, he ran straight of the team with burning anger and Robin saw this, "Titans, GO!"

'_Five against one, why did he ask us for back up against him?_' Raven wonders as she chants, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

A black shadow casts over the lamp post and hurl it toward at Beast Boy, but instead of hurting him. He jumps on the lamp post and runs on the end, using it to get closer to Starfire, then jumps with all of might toward to Starfire.

Starfire's eyes and her fists glows green, preparing to attack her green friend; she made a mistake by hesitating, and Beast Boy grabs her, leading her back to the ground and starts to punches her face with so much anger that Starfire caught it off guard and lost her concussion when Beast Boy smashes her forehead with a rock next to him.

"Starfire!" Robin roars in anger and Beast Boy stands up smirking at Robin as he finishes in less than a minute, "Ready Bird Boy?"

"What the hell, BB?" Cyborg growls as he glances Starfire lying next to Beast Boy, his right hand turns into a cannon, "I-I can't believe this…"

"Better believe it Tin Can," Beast Boy smirks, "I chose Boy Wonder next…"

Cyborg shakes his head, and flashes a blue beam out of his cannon toward to Beast Boy which just dodges like it is nothing.

Beast Boy runs straight to Robin who took his bo-staff out and preparing to fight.

When Beast Boy got close enough, Robin tries to swoops him with his staff, but Beast boy jumps over Robin and grabbing his cape then pulling it over him. Sending Robin crashing to the ground face-first, then grabbing his head and spins him and lets go, sending him crashing onto the brick wall. Robin lost his concussion along with Starfire.

Beast Boy feels someone grabs his arm and next thing he knows that his face is on the wall, he chuckles, "Joker wants me to tell you that he said hi."

Batman growls and smashing him on the wall again, but this time Beast Boy kicks Batman's feet, making him losing his balance.

Quickly he picks him up as Cyborg shoots another blue beam toward to Beast Boy, but hit Batman instead, and then Beast Boy smashes Batman's head with rock on the ground, Batman lost his concussion next to Robin.

Beast Boy glances beside him and saw Raven's eyes glows white and her fists turn into black, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

All of the sudden, the ground turns into black and shook below Beast Boy's feet. He quickly moves out of the way, toward to Cyborg, knowing well where his off switch is. Smirking at Cyborg who widens as Beast Boy ran toward to him.

'_Crud, he knows_' Cyborg mutters in his mind, shot another blue beam at him. Beast Boy just dodges once again, jumping over it and his foot connects with Cyborg's face, sending him onto the ground.

Beast Boy picks Cyborg's left arm, "Night, night Cy."

"BB, n-"Beast Boy jabs into the spot where for sure, will shut him down. Cyborg's blue metal parts turns in gray, and flops on the floor like an old machine.

Beast Boy chuckles, "Sucks to be a robot."

"Beast Boy, STOP!" Raven shouts, "They are your friends!"

Beast Boy's red eyes glares at Raven, "They used to be my friends, including you!"

"What are you talking about?" Raven couldn't control her powers, her emotions are causing chaos, "We have been looking for you for weeks!"

"Don't lie to me Raven," Beast Boy growls, "I am sick of it."

"I am not!" Raven glares at Beast Boy, "Whole time we are trying to save you!"

"No…" Beast Boy shakes his head, "I saw everything, and you all abandoned me."

"No, we didn't." Raven's mouth gaps, "Where did you get that from?"

"You," Beast Boy smirks and ran toward to Raven. Raven casts a black shadow over her to protect herself from Beast Boy's attacks.

"Your powers won't protect you forever," Beast Boy growls.

"Beast Boy, stop!" Raven grits her teeth as she held the shield.

Beast Boy clenches his hands, knowing he can't break the shield. He stands front of the shield and glares at Raven.

"You betrayed your friends! You are nothing now," Raven growls at Beast Boy with anger.

"Isn't that all I was ever to you?" Beast Boy shrugs and Raven is taken aback, "Wh-what?"

"Salad head with the lame jokes and gay clothes," Beast Boy growls as his eyes burns with anger, "You just hate me don't you?"

"No…" Raven shakes her head, "I never hated you."

"YOU ARE LYING!" Beast Boy roars, "Everything they said, and you said was just a lie…"

_Salad head with the lame jokes and gay clothes…_

"No, Joker manipulated your mind. We never lied to you," Raven's eyes are pouring with tears, "I never hated you, not once…"

Beast Boy stares at Raven through the shield, into her eyes.

'_She isn't lying…_' Beast Boy thought, staring her eyes which full of betrayal and sadness, '_And to think that I almost hurt her…_'

The last thing Beast Boy wanted is to ever hurt her.

_Salad head with the lame jokes and gay clothes…_

Beast Boy shakes his head, ignoring his thoughts and growls ferociously.

Raven gulps, '_It's now or never…_'

"I-I love you, Beast Boy"

Beast Boy's eyes widens, the burning red disappears and replacing with emerald green.

"Wh-what?" Beast Boy stutters

Raven takes another deep breath and stares back into Beast Boy's emerald eyes, "I love you Beast Boy, always have…"

Beast Boy stares at Raven, '_She loves me… She really does love me; I can see it in her eyes. She really does_'

Beast Boy glances around him and saw Starfire lying on the rock, and her forehead is bleeding badly, then Robin and Batman lying motionless but still breathing; Cyborg across from Robin and Batman, lying like a piece of a machine.

Tears are filling up his eyes, '_What have I done…_'

He suddenly feels a hand on his shoulder; he snaps his head and saw Raven standing beside him. He removes the hand from his shoulder and walks away from Raven, "Sorry Rae…"

"It's okay, just come back and we will fight against Joker together," Raven speaks in her gently voice, giving him a ghost smile.

Beast Boy glances at Raven, giving her a smile… A sad smile, "Not this time, I am not coming back."

"You have to! We need you," Raven's eyes widens with tears as Beast Boy shakes his head and gesturing toward his concussion team, "They won't let me back, not after what I did to them. I even knocked out the famous Dark Knight!"

"They will understand!"

"No… They won't and you know it Rae," Beast Boy stares at Raven, "Please promise me one thing," His hands went on her shoulders and Raven nods, "Anything…"

"Promise me that the Titans will stay together, not break up."

Raven nods, "I promise… Beast Boy, you don't have to go."

Beast Boy's hands drop from her shoulders, "Good-bye Rae, until the next time."

He flashes a goofy grin for the last time before disappearing.

Raven holds back her tears, '_Now isn't the time…_' She needs to heal her friend; she walks toward to Starfire first.

* * *

Beast Boy stomps into Joker's lair, all in his mind was to kill him and make him suffer.

"You!" Beast Boy roars as he stands behind Joker's chair and Joker chuckles, "Hello little green one."

"You are going to DIE!" Beast roars even louder and transforming into a lion, showing the sharp teeth and runs toward to Joker.

"Pity, you have learned nothing," He said as he presses the button.

"AAAAAHHHH" Beast Boy howls in pain, transforming back into human form, but the electricity continues flow through his body.

He grits his teeth in pain, slowly looks up at Joker. Beast Boy's eyes start to fog, he could barely see and before he blacks out, he heard Joker cackles, "You are just piece of weakling, just nothing…"

Beast Boy was able to send a ferocious growl out of his mouth before he blacks out.

* * *

_Beast Boy's eyes slowly flutter open, checking his surroundings. He is standing in the middle of nothing but white for miles and miles._

_He glances down at his outfit, a shite T-shirt and dark gray jeans, same color as his shoes._

"_Am I dead?" Beast Boy wonders outloud._

"_No you are not, not yet." A voice echoes through the breeze._

"_Where am I then?" Beast Boy asks, "If I am not dead, then where am I?"_

"_You are in your mind…" A same voice echoes through._

"_I am in my mind? But there is nothing here…" Beast Boy looks around him, nothing but white._

"_That is where you are wrong,"_

"_What?" Beast Boy is getting confused now, "What are you talking about?"_

"_Close your eyes and picture a happy place."_

"_I don't have one, I never do…" Beast Boy glances down at his shoes._

"_You do, all you have to do is dig deeper in your heart."_

"_M-my heart?"_

"_Yes, close your eyes."_

_Beast Boy decides to obey, since the nothing but white around him is freaking him out._

_He closes his eyes and many memories flashes through his mind._

'_Dig deeper' He thought and he does…_

_He opens his eyes and sees the white began to form, and he recognizes where he is now._

"_This is my happiest place? I thought it would be in Africa."_

"_No, this your happiest place, in the Tower among your friends."_

_He is standing in the middle of the common room in the Tower, only except everything is white with hint shade of gray._

"_I guess so…" Beast Boy smiles, but the smile quickly disappears, "If I am not dead, and I am in my mind. Then what?"_

_He glances up the common room's door sliding opens, revealing a woman in white dress slowly but gracefully walks down the steps._

"_Mom?" Beast Boy's eyes begin to fill up with tears._

"_Hello Garfield," His mom smiles, her blonde hair flows down past her shoulders, her eyes gleams blue as the ocean, her pale skin seems to shine and her smile full of happiness._

_Beast Boy ran to his mother and embraces her in hug, sobbing in her chest, "I am so sorry mom, I am so sorry that I couldn't save you. I should have, it's all my fault." Her mother smiles and hugs her son tightly, "Listen Garfield,"_

_Beast Boy releases her and stands front of her, sniffling, "What?"_

"_It is not your fault, nothing is."_

"_But it's just…" Beast Boy sniffles, "It's just seems like I can't do anything right."_

"_No," His mother shakes her head, "You see Garfield, if it wasn't for you the lives of your friends will be nothing."_

"_But it's because of me that you and dad are dead, and because of me that my adopted family is dead!"_

"_It's doesn't matter if I am dead or not, your father and I chose this way to safe you. Your adopted family died to safe you."_

"_It isn't fair! I never wanted anyone to die for me!" Beast Boy yells and tears are pouring out of his eyes, "I never asked for them to die for me… Not even you…"_

"_Garfield, focus on right now not the past."_

_Beast Boy glances up at his mother and she continues, "Don't you see? If it wasn't for you, Robin would've never left Batman, Starfire will still be in the prison, Cyborg will hate himself for who he is, and Raven will never have any friends."_

_Beast Boy stares at his mother blankly, "Do you mean…?"_

"_Yes, without you… The Teen Titans will never have existed in first place."_

_Beast Boy stares at his gray shoes, "I guess so… But still, everything I've done."_

_Marie Logan lifts Beast Boy's chin with her fingers, "You were being led to the wrong path, you've been manipulated, you've been tricked, but you always fight no matter what." She smiles, "You've always been a fighter, and always will…"_

_Marie began to retreat away from her son, "I must go for now, but I'll see you soon."_

"_Mom, no wait!"_

_Marie smiles then shifts her attention to a man beside her, holding hands and gaze at each other with longing in their eyes._

_They look back at their son, "I love you darling," Marie said softly._

"_I love you kiddo, stay strong."_

_Beast Boy smiles through his tears, "I love you mom and dad… I love you guys."_

_His parents turn and walk toward to the common room, holding hands. Before they disappear, they embrace each other with a kiss._

_Beast Boy smiles at the sight, and the common room around him began to disappear._

_Beast Boy finally knows what he has to do now._

'_I am going to fight… Until the end'_

* * *

**So I hoped you liked the Chapter 12, it was hard to write but I managed.**

**Don't forget that Joker still have some tricks up his sleeves, and will Raven able to tell her team that Beast Boy isn't just another criminal that has to be stopped.**

**Find out on Chapter 13.**

**Review!**


	13. Nightmares

Chapter 13:

Nightmares

Raven sighs as she stares at her friends lying on the metal beds in the medical center, motionless but still breathing. She just had finished healing Starfire and Robin and Batman when Beast Boy left. For Cyborg, she just healed his human half and let the machine do the rest of the repairs in his room.

Her head leans back on the wall, closing her eyes. Healing is a lot work for Raven; it takes so much of her energies and focuses.

As she closes her eyes, her mind goes back to the battlefield when she finally confess her love to the immature green teammate, but now it seems to her that he wasn't so immature anymore. She began to realize that it was just a mask…

Flashback;

"_Isn't that all I was ever to you?" Beast Boy shrugs and Raven is taken aback, "Wh-what?"_

"_Salad head with the lame jokes and gay clothes," Beast Boy growls as his eyes burns with anger, "You just hate me don't you?"_

"_No…" Raven shakes her head, "I never hated you."_

"_YOU ARE LYING!" Beast Boy roars, "Everything they said, and you said was just a lie…"_

_Salad head with the lame jokes and gay clothes…_

"_No, Joker manipulated your mind. We never lied to you," Raven's eyes are pouring with tears, "I never hated you, not once…"_

_Beast Boy stares at Raven through the shield, into her eyes…_

_Salad head with the lame jokes and gay clothes…_

_Beast Boy shakes and growls ferociously. _

_Raven gulps, 'It's now or never…'_

"_I-I love you, Beast Boy"_

_Beast Boy's eyes widens, the burning red disappears and replacing with emerald green._

"_Wh-what?" Beast Boy stutters_

_Raven takes another deep breath and stares back into Beast Boy's emerald eyes, "I love you Beast Boy, always have…"_

Flashback ends.

Raven's eyes shot open, filling up with tears, '_Why didn't he say anything back after I told him?_' The tears in her eyes vanish, replacing with burning anger, '_Terra…_' Raven clenches her fingers, '_He is still in love with Terra… He always had and always will… He will never like me more than friend, I am just a creepy, Goth girl who stays inside her dark room all day long_'

Raven shakes her head, '_I don't care, we need him back no matter what…_' She calms herself down, glancing back at her teammates. She stands up and walks to Starfire, checking if she is stable then toward to Robin, then Batman. When she finishes, she walks into Cyborg's room and notices that he already repaired, looking brand new and all he has to do now is to recharge his energy back.

Flashback;

_Beast Boy glances at Raven, giving her a smile… A sad smile, "Not this time, I am not coming back."_

"_You have to! We need you," Raven's eyes widens with tears as Beast Boy shakes his head and gesturing toward his concussion team, "They won't let me back, not after what I did to them. I even knocked out the famous Dark Knight!"_

"_They will understand!"_

"_No… They won't and you know it Rae," Beast Boy stares at Raven, "Please promise me one thing," His hands went on her shoulders and Raven nods, "Anything…"_

"_Promise me that the Titans will stay together, not break up."_

_Raven nods, "I promise… Beast Boy, you don't have to go."_

_Beast Boy's hands drop from her shoulders, "Good-bye Rae, until the next time."_

_He flashes a goofy grin for the last time before disappearing._

Flashback ends.

"I will do in my entire power to keep the team together…" Raven whispers to herself, "I promise."

* * *

The moment when all the white around him starts to disappear, the blackness appears and he began to fall deeper and deeper until he finally wakes up.

His eyes stare at the gray celling above him, panting and sweating. He could feel his heartbeat thumping hard in his chest as he blinks repeatedly.

Beast Boy tries to move his arms and his legs, but discovering that he couldn't. Lifting his head slightly and he could see that he is being cuffed against his will on the cold metal table. Beast Boy notices something else…

He wasn't wearing anything except his dark purple with green animals shattering all over his boxer.

'_What the hell?_' Beast Boy wonders, '_What is Joker doing to me this time…?_'

"About time you wake up," A familiar sinister tone from his left, Beast Boy snaps his head to left and sees Joker standing beside him.

"What are you doing to me now?" Beast Boy growls; Joker only chuckles, "I am not doing anything; I am just going to show you your process…"

Joker points at Beast Boy's body, "Do you see the difference?"

Beast Boy shifts his head, lifting it again and sees his green body filled with scars.

'_Seems normal…_' Beast Boy thought as he looks over his body, '_Wait… Where is the-'_

"Did you take them off?" Beast Boy raises his eyebrow in confusion and Joker cackles, "No, I didn't. It is starting its phase three, taking over your mind and body."

Beast Boy's eyes widen, "No… I won't allow it!"

"Only the problem is that they won't listen to you," Joker grins, "They will take over against your will."

* * *

"Urgh…"

Raven snaps her head toward to his teammates and finds that Robin is slowly waking up.

Raven starts toward to Robin, "Robin…"

"Ra-Raven?" Robin moans painfully, "Wh-what happened?"

"Beast Boy knocked you out," Raven replies and Robin nods slowly, "Yeah, that's right… I remember and Raven,"

"Yes Robin?"

"Why aren't you hurt like the rest of us?" Robin stares at Raven with one eyebrow raises with puzzled look.

"Oh um, you see…" Raven tries to think the right way to explain, "You know what, I think we better wait for others."

Robin nods, agreeing with Raven, "Alright, in meantime I am going to need some rest…"

Raven assumes that Robin is already fast asleep, since she couldn't see his eyes behind the mask but his snores gave her the hint.

Raven sighs, wondering how she is going to explain her team why she isn't hurt like the rest of them.

* * *

Beast Boy's eyes widen when he see men in white coming in the room, "Wh-what is going on?"

"Patience my child, patience," Joker chuckles and leaving his side to talk with the men in white; Beast Boy only can make out few whispers.

"…in the core correct?" One man whispers

"That's correct…" Joker chuckles, "…and finish him."

"Alright," Another man clears his throat, "We'll begin."

Joker nods then turning to face Beast Boy on the table, "Well, we are going to cut you open."

"WHAT?" Beast Boy's jaw drops as Joker nods, "That's right; we are going to cut you open for my next plan."

"N-no, please no." Beast Boy couldn't fight, all he can do is whimpering as the men in white comes closer to him with a nozzle filled with sleeping gas, "N-n-no, please no!"

The nozzle reaches onto Beast Boy's face, covering his nose and mouth. The sleeping gas blasts into Beast Boy's lungs, he soon drifts into sleep.

* * *

_Moaning as he slowly opens his eyes, realizing that he is on his bed in his messy, green room. Beast Boy takes in the smell of his room, he is home…_

_Beast Boy jumps out of his bed and start toward to the door then into the hallway. Nothing had changed; it is the same old gray hallway with Raven's room close by. His heart begins to beat faster at the sight of her room, 'She told me that she loves me, or was that just a dream?' Beast Boy wonders and hoping that it wasn't a dream; arriving at Raven's door, his hand turns into a fist and begin to knock on Raven's door and making the quiet echo throughout the Tower._

"_Huh?" Beast Boy said as the echo fades away, "That never happened before…"_

_He presses his ear against the door, trying to find any movement from inside but there is none._

"_Mm, probably she is in the common room?" Beast Boy wonders outloud then starts to walk to the common room._

_Once he enters the common room, he sees all of his friends standing front of the window and their backs on him._

"_Hey guys!" Beast Boy smiles, but then turns into a frown when none of them make his presence known, Beast Boy starts to walk toward to them and their backs still on him. _

"_Hey, what are you all looking at?"_

_The moment Beast Boy reaches the window, his eyes widen and his jaw drops._

_The peaceful Jump City that Beast Boy used to know is gone, now all he sees is a burning red sky with no clouds in the sight, but smokes... A lot of them. The city is slowly burning into ashes; Beast Boy could hear the cries of the innocent people running amok in the city. He glances over below and noticing that instead of water, it is a sea of death. Dead bodies and skeletons fills around the island, Beast Boy let the tear fall from his emerald eyes._

_He turns to his teammates angrily, "They need help!"_

_His teammates make no movement, "Guys! Wake up!" Beast Boy shouts at his friends, "Guys…"_

_Robin is first one to make a movement; he turns his head toward Beast Boy. Beast Boy stares at Robin, "Robin…?"_

"_You traitor, I should have kill you when I had the chance!" Robin growls, and then Starfire turns her head, "I agree Boyfriend Robin. Perhaps we should finish him now."_

_Cyborg disappears from behind Starfire and appears next to Beast Boy and chuckles, "I am goin' to enjoy this. You are goin' down Grass Stain."_

"_Robin! Starfire! Cy! Wh-what is going on," Beast Boy slowly walks backward against the glass window, "Guys…"_

_Beast Boy's eyes lands on a beautiful, dark, violet-colored hair girl in blue cloak standing in front of him, "R-Rae," Beast Boy croaks nervously._

"_Don't call me Rae," Raven said in monotone with anger tone, "You are nothing but a monster, a filthy monster!"_

_Beast Boy stares blankly at Raven and whispers, "M-monster?"_

"_Yes, but that is not all," Raven smirks an evil smile, "You are nothing but a salad head with the lame jokes and gay clothes and a monster."_

_Beast Boy shakes his head, "No…"_

_Raven walks closer to Beast Boy, "I will never love you, not even like. I only will hate you like you deserve." _

_Then Raven turns and walks toward to Cyborg who is smirking as Raven folds her arms around Cyborg's neck and Cyborg's hands on her waist. They start to kiss passionately as Beast Boy watches with a pain filling in his heart._

"_No…" He whispers weakly, and turns away from them and faces his reflection on the glass window and gasps._

_That is what he is now,_

_A monster…_

* * *

Raven is standing in front of the U-shaped couch filled with her teammates sitting and waiting for her explanation.

"Ok, everyone is here," Robin glances his left which Batman is sitting and Cyborg beside him, then his right which Starfire is clutching Robin's arm. Robin nods at Raven, "Go on."

Raven takes a deep breath, "Alright, Beast Boy attacked each one of you except me because I…" Raven trails off, nervously glances at her teammates.

"Keep goin'" Cyborg said mournfully, '_My own best buddy attacked me and shut me down… He could've killed me' _

Raven clears her throat, "First of all, he was going to attack me but I casted a shield that Beast Boy couldn't break so he starts talking…"

"What did he said?" Robin furrows his eyebrows and Raven continues, "He said that all of us betrayed him, lied to him, and abandoned him."

"WHAT? We didn't…" Cyborg glares at Raven angrily, but Raven continues, "I know, Joker manipulated his mind but I don't know how. I managed to bring him back, and he couldn't believe what he had done. He regretted it…"

The team becomes silent, Starfire finally speak nervously, "I apologize, but how did you bring our Friend Beast Boy back?"

Raven quickly shifts her glance toward to her shoes, "I-I uh…"

"What did you do?" Batman said in leadership tone.

"Um, I-I kinda told him that I-I love h-him…" Raven whispers quietly that everybody barely heard her except for Cyborg since he has robot ears.

"You told him that you love him!" Cyborg gaps, and Robin snaps back to Raven, "Why did you lied to him?"

Raven wasn't expecting that, "N-no, I-I didn't lie…"

Robin's eyes widen, "You love Beast Boy?"

Cyborg whoops, "I knew it!" and Starfire giggles.

Batman didn't do anything, but he can't help it but smirking at the scene.

Cyborg shouts over the voices rambling, "Wait, WAIT!"

All becomes silent and stare at Cyborg who continues, "What did he said when you told him?"

Raven slowly turns her head down, "N-nothing, he just look at you guys then he kept telling me that he was sorry and he cannot come back."

"Oh…" Cyborg whispers, then Raven shake her head, "It's okay, I know that he is still in love with Terra… I don't care, I just want him back."

Starfire puts her hand on Raven's shoulder, "Raven…"

"No… Really, it's ok." Raven tries her best to speak in her usual monotone but it came out a mumble.

Robin sighs, "I don't know what we are going to do… Beast Boy is our friend, but I cannot allow him to attack again."

Everybody, except for Batman, stands in circle and glancing at each other. None have answers, or anything.

Batman clears his throat to get their attentions, "Perhaps…"

* * *

_Beast Boy stares at his reflection on the window, he couldn't believe what he is seeing right now._

_He sees a monster on the window, no matter how much he denies nor wishing that it is not true._

_That monster is him._

_The burning red eyes staring back at his emerald eyes, standing in same height and body, his green hair is messy and burned, his teeth are gleaming white same as Beast Boy's but you can see hints of blood on his teeth, and his clothes are torn and filled with blood. The blood wasn't his and Beast Boy knows it, the blood belongs to the innocent people._

_Beast Boy slowly walks back, but stops when he bumps something metal or rather someone. He gulps and turns around to face Cyborg standing with his arm around Raven's waist._

"_Like what you see?" Cyborg asks and Raven chuckles._

_Beast Boy slowly shakes his head 'no' then Cyborg chuckles, "Well, too bad because that's how you look now."_

_Beast Boy's head turns down and see his clothes are torn and filled with blood, lifting his hands in horror. They are filled in blood as well, Beast Boy glances back at Cyborg who is smiling sinisterly at him._

_Beast Boy tries so hard to hold back his tears, "It's all my fault… Mine."_

"_May we finish him?" Starfire grins her evil grin and Robin nods, "He is nothing, just another monster."_

_Beast Boy's former friends begin to circles him, trapping him in the middle and they begin to come closer and closer to Beast Boy._

_Beast Boy looks at his head for a last time, 'I can keep denying and it will only make it worse or I'll just accept who I am now…'_

_Beast Boy glances up and look around him, facing each of his former friends then stops at Raven. He remembers the book that Raven read in few days ago, only the story is different._

"_You are the Beauty, and I am nothing but a Beast…"_

* * *

**So, I hope you all like/enjoyed this chapter.**

**What Batman was about to say? What will happen to Beast Boy?**

**Find it out on Chapter Fourteen.**

**Also I have an unfortunate news, I won't be writing new chapter for awhile since I'll be on vacation.**

**Chapter Fourteen maybe will update on July 13th, if not then for sure on August 4-5.**

**I know it's nearly a month, I am sorry.**

**And Review please, tell me what you think about this chapter or the story overall since.**

**If you have few ideas to help the story, feel free to PM me.**

**Until then, onward to Chapter Fourteen.**


	14. Smile for Me

**Hey guys, you all are so lucky that I decided to do it right now while I should be packing again…**

**Anyways, onward to Chapter 14; I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 14:

Smile for Me

"Perhaps," Batman said as he stands up, keeping his eyes on the teenagers who are waiting for the rest of his speech.

"Perhaps Robin is right, we don't know if Beast Boy will attack again. We cannot risk that…-"

"But-"Raven begins, but Batman stops her, "So, to avoid the possibility."

Raven quiets down, staring at Batman.

"By doing that, we can look for Joker's hideout and defeat him once for all. So that way no innocent people will get hurt," Batman finishes.

Robin takes one step forward to Batman, "But we don't know where he is hiding."

Batman ignores Robin's question and turns to Raven, "Which direction did Beast Boy disappeared to?"

"Uh-"Raven stutters, but stops herself and closing her eyes, trying to remember, "I believe that he disappeared into southwest."

Batman nods then turns back to Robin, "I think I have an idea where…"

Cyborg's human eye widens then snaps his head toward to Robin then back to Batman, "Well, what are we waitin' for?"

Robin nods at Cyborg's comment then glances up at Batman, "Let's go!"

* * *

Meanwhile the sleeping gas starts to wear off, Beast Boy's eyes flutter open. Blinking away the dizziness, "Urgh," he moans.

"Oh goodie, you are awake!" He can pick off some laughers from the voice, "Joker…"

"Get up, get up! We don't have all day," Joker orders.

Beast Boy begins to get up, but stops when a massive surge of pain jolts throughout his body from his chest.

He howls in pain, and Joker chuckles, "You still need to get up and start your training."

Beast Boy slowly turns his head to Joker and growls weakly at him, it sends Joker into a fit of laughter.

"Oh you, you seems never cease to humor me." Joker smirks at him, "Now up, or I will have to force you."

Beast Boy's eyes widen at the threat, knowing fully that it will be worse if he force him to get up so he takes all of his energy and ignoring the pain on his chest.

He slowly gets up, glancing down his body and realizing that he is only wearing his boxer and there is a line of dried blood. He looks closer, noticing the poor job of stitching with yellow pus coming out of his skin.

'_Great, I will get infection soon or later_' Beast Boy huffs, glancing up at Joker who is grinning at him,

"Come, follow me," Joker orders and Beast Boy weakly obeys.

He knew better, there is no way out and he is too weak to fight.

Joker opens a door, a door that Beast Boy never saw it before, "Go in now."

Beast Boy hesitates, but Joker has no patience. Joker grabs him then pushes him into the room, sending him crashing into the ground.

Beast Boy winces in pain, determine to not cry out.

"Now you stay in there, I will be right back," Joker smirks then closes the door.

Beast Boy slowly stands up, one hand on the wall to support him and the other holding his chest.

The room is filled with different excerise with white walls and gray floor, the light above him flickers repeatedly. 'Great, I am going to be sore before tomorrow morning' Beast Boy mumbles at that thought. He never had gone a day with Joker without getting hurt.

He stays in the same position for other few minutes, then Beast Boy's pointy ears tweak up at the sound of the door being unlocked and slowly opens.

Beast Boy was too consumed into his thoughts, he didn't hear Joker come in. Joker tasers him, sending mild shocks and Beast Boy yelps, "It's time to train."

* * *

The Teen Titans arrive a place that seems deserted full of thick fog; there isn't anything alive living here. All of the buildings are old, broken, and cobwebs everywhere.

Starfire whimpers, "What happened to the town? Did they used to be beautiful like our city yes?"

Cyborg nods to Starfire, "Yeah Star, this city used to be beautiful but now people had moved away."

"This is perfect hiding spot," Raven glances through the fog, "Do we know where Joker is hiding?"

"Joker could be anywhere," Robin speaks aloud that it causes an echo throughout of the abandoned place.

"Then we better start looking," Batman orders and everyone nods at once, "Split up!"

Everyone goes different ways, Robin goes left, Cyborg goes on other left path, Starfire goes into the air, Raven goes right, and Batman goes straight.

* * *

"Where to first?" Beast Boy growls, and Joker tsks at him, "No growling a me, you shall get punish. Mm, aha! Do 50 sit-ups," Joker grins.

Beast Boy gulps, glancing at his stiches on his chest, he sighs and lies down and bein to do it with determinded in his eyes.

He winces in the pain as he starts to do sit-ups, and Joker cackles, "I still can see in your eyes, you still have hopes." Joker shakes his head and pull Beast Boy up by his collar and whispers, "Well, let me tell you something. You never had a hope, and never will." Joker srops Beas Boy back to the ground and Beast Boy winces, "Back to sit-ups, and I want to see you do it faster."

* * *

The sun starts to set, and the Teen Titans reunite with empty hands and long faces.

Raven stares at the sun setting, sending vary of colors into the sky. '_It is beautiful_' Raven thought, '_Is Beast Boy looking at it right now and thinking alike?_'

"They aren't here," Cyborg grumbles, "Where they could be?"

Batman looks at the deserted city, "I am confident that Joker will be hiding here."

"Well, we looked all over and there's none," Robin glances at Batman, "Where else?"

"No, there is nowhere else. We will come back tomorrow," Batman orders, wearing a serious face.

"Dude, we are wasting time! Beast Boy could be dying right now," Cyborg shouts angrily, "We should be looking somewhere else since he isn't here."

Batman glares at Cyborg, "I understand, but I am sure they are hiding here; under our noses."

Raven sighs as her team nods slowly, obeying the Dark Knight, and makes their way back to T-shaped tower. She glances back into the city, _'I hope Batman is right… Wherever you are, stay strong_' She turns her head away from the city, and levitates herself, catching up with her teammates.

* * *

Joker chuckles as he watches Beast Boy suffering, "I like it when you don't put up a fight, it makes everything easier."

Beast Boy slowly glances at his chest, finding that 3 of the stitches had ripped off, he takes a deep breath and continues with his cruel trainings.

3 hours later; Joker pushes Beast Boy out of treadmill, Beast Boy winces at the impact ont he ground, "Enough for the day." Joker turns to walk to he door, and smirks, "See you tomorrow," then he walks out of the room, closing the door behind him. Beast Boy's eyes are finally pouring tears nonstop, shaking so hard from the harsh training, and panting.

Beast Boy is lying on the same spot since, his mind is flooding up with all of the memories, Beast Boy sniffles,' _Why is it always me? Why does everything good that happens to me never lasted long in my entire life? Why it has to be bad? I did nothing wrong. Did I?'_

He glances at his hands, which are shaking violently and he couldn't stop. His body continues to shake; he manages to slowly curl up in the corner and crying himself to sleep through the night.

'_Did I do something wrong?_' continues to run through his mind.

* * *

Raven slowly hovers to her bed, wearing a black t-shirt and dark purple shorts, flopping on her bed. She could barely stay awake; it has been a long day looking for Beast Boy.

Her eyes kept falling for a while until she finally welcomes them, she falls sleep and start to dream.

_Next thing she knows that she is standing in a room, more specifically Beast Boy's room. She recognizes the green wall, messy floor, and the bunk bed on the side._

"_Why am I in Beast Boy's room?" Raven wonders outloud, glancing around and finding that she is alone. She turns to the door, leaving the room and closes the door behind her. When she glances around, finding out that she isn't in hallway, but in another room._

_Walls are full of stains and holes, cobwebs all over corners of the room, bugs everywhere, and blood splatters on the floor. She glances around and stops at a green boy lying in the corner, his back on her._

"_B-Beast Boy?" Raven whispers, and the green boy didn't even move. He seems like he isn't even breathing, "Beast Boy?" Raven said louder, "Are you ok?"_

_Raven walks closer and closer to Beast Boy, kneeling down beside him and putting her hand on his shoulder._

_Once her hand comes in contact, Beast Boy jerks his face to Raven and Raven stands up quickly and backs away as she gasps._

_His emerald eyes darken, his face is covered with blood, and his clothes are torn into pieces. He speaks weakly, "Raven…"_

"_Beast Boy, are you ok?" Raven's eyes widen at the sight of him and Beast Boy shakes his head._

"_You are right whole time; I am just a salad head with the lame jokes and gay clothes…"_

"_No, you are not," Raven steps closer to him, but stops when Beast Boy growls at her._

"_That's what you said, I heard you."_

"_I never said it, Joker lied to you!"_

"_No… I am in your mind now, I saw everything. Even what you thought about me long time ago, a salad head with the lame jokes and gay clothes. I am the weakest link on the team"_

_Raven's eyes widen, she remembers that she thought about him long time ago, "That is in the past, I don't think that way about you anymore, and you are not the weak link. Nobody is."_

_Beast Boy slowly stands up, staring at her with his green eyes full of pain and sorrow, "Do you hate me?"_

"_No, I never hated you…"_

_Beast Boy glances down on the floor, "Why did you push me off every time?"_

_Raven's eyes start to fill with tears, "B-because, I was scared."_

_Beast Boy glances up, meeting Raven's violet eyes, "Why? Is it because I am a beast?"_

_Raven shakes her head, "No, because of what I am feeling toward to you."_

_Beast Boy tilts his head sideway, "What do you feel?"_

_Raven decides to step closer to him, "Happiness," She takes another step closer, "And love…"_

_Beast Boy's eyes widen, "Do you love me?"_

_Raven smiles, "Always have."_

_Beast Boy smiles, but turns into a frown, "Did you finish the book?"_

_Raven raises her eyebrow, "What book?"_

"_The Beauty and the Beast"_

"_No, but I am almost done. I stopped at the angry mobs walking to the castle where the Beast is hidden."_

"_Finish it soon as possible."_

"_Why?"_

_Beast Boy turns his head sideway to the wall, "Look…"_

_Beast Boy points at same place where he is looking at; Raven turns her head and following where he is pointing at._

_The wall begins to disappear and the plants and the trees begin to appear, making a trail._

"_Follow me," Beast Boy whispers and Raven nods._

_They begin to walk through the forest, full with fog that Raven could barely see at least few feet away. The longer they walk; the forest becomes darker and thicker._

_They said nothing, just keep walking._

_Finally Beast Boy stops, Raven stands beside him in nothing but fog around him._

"_Um…" Raven glances around and Beast Boy puts his hand on her shoulder, "Look"_

_Raven glances at Beast Boy who is staring straight ahead, she turns her head to stare straight like Beast Boy._

_The fog begins to fade, and Raven gasps._

_They are on the top of the cliff, with the waterfall crashing below, sending off sprinkles of water and fog._

_The trees below whistles as wind blows through the branches, through the grass which waves different shades of green._

_Raven's short violet hair and her cape begin to flow as wind blows through her body._

"_This is beautiful…" Raven stares at the beautiful scene, the sun is setting over the horizon._

_Beast Boy turns to her and smiles, "I know, and so are you."_

_Raven glances at Beast Boy and blushes, "Th-thank you," She stutters._

_Beast Boy chuckles, and Raven glances at him._

'_It has been so long since I heard him laugh, I miss him…'_

"_I miss you," Raven whispers and Beast Boy frowns._

"_Rae…" Beast Boy shakes his head, "I don't deserve you, and I never will."_

_Raven tilts her head in confusion, "What do you mean?"_

_Beast Boy sighs, "You deserve to be with someone who will stand beside you until the end, and I can't be that someone."_

_Raven places her hand on his shoulder, "You won't die, and we will save you. Just keep fighting."_

_Beast Boy turns his body toward to Raven and smiles, "I know, but something bad will happen and I can't stop it."_

"_You are never alone, we can help."_

_Beast Boy glances on his shoes then back to Raven, "I am breaking… Slowly but I am breaking."_

_Raven's eyes pour out few tears that run down her cheek, "Don't lose hope…"_

_Beast Boy raises his hand on her cheek and wipes her tears off, "Time is running out."_

_Raven shakes her head angrily, "No, we have all time in the world."_

_Beast Boy chuckles, "In here yes, but out there no…"_

"_Don't leave me," Raven whispers and Beast Boy shakes his head, "That is the last thing I'll ever do. I promise I will stay beside you, always…" Beast Boy's hand releases Raven's cheek and moves down, points at her chest, "In your heart, I will never leave your side."_

_Raven glances down to where Beast Boy points then glances back and smiles, "I love you Beast Boy…"_

_Beast Boy smiles his famous goofy, toothy grin, "Until the next time…"_

_He vanishes, and Raven's smile turns into a frown then she looks around. The beautiful scene begins to disappear as well, she starts to panic as the ground disappears and she begins to fall._

Raven's eyes snaps open, sitting up quickly and panting. The sun is rising outside of her window, letting some light into her room.

'_It was only a dream…_' Raven glances around her room with widen eyes, '_It felt so real_'

Her eyes stops on the book, 'The Beauty and the Beast' is written on the cover, she picks it up and remembering what Beast Boy had told her in her dream.

She glances at the clock, five A.M. which means nobody is up yet so she'd have enough time to read.

She opens the book, and begins to read.

_6:34 A.M._

Raven closes her book, smiling, the ending was so wonderful. Belle told the Beast that she loved him as the last petal falls, and the Beast transforms into his old self, a prince, and Belle recognized him by looking into his brown eyes. The rest of the workers in the house transformed back, and at the end they got married and danced around the ballroom. They lived happily ever after.

'Why did he want me to finish this in first place? What did he want me to see?' Raven wonders but stops by the knocking on the door.

Raven opens with her powers, revealing Cyborg standing in the other side, "Hey Raven, we are going to find Beast Boy again. Let's go"

Raven nods and places the book carefully on her bed stand and grabs her cloak, pulling her hood up and walks out of her room.

* * *

Beast Boy is still lying on the floor, with his eyes close and unaware that Joker is standing in front of him. Joker kicks Beast Boy's chest, hard, Beast Boy's eyes snaps open and winces.

"Get up now, we donkt have all day." Joker orders, pointing at few excerise machines on the opposite side from where Beast Boy is lying.

Beast Boy nods and slowly gets up, his body still shakes so hard from the night before and the pain from Joker's shoe. Joker is losing his patience, he kicks him again on same spot, "Hurry up, I don't have all day."

Beast Boy winces, and then sucks it up, standing up as fast as possible which causes several sores to scream inside his body, with the wall supporting him. He finally stands up tall, facing Joker.

Joker walks to him, "About time, and why aren't you smiling? I gave you a wonderful excerise last night and you are moping around."

Beast Boy glares at Joker with fury anger, "You…" he growls and Joker chuckles "Tsk, tsk… Smile now."

Beast Boy's eyes begin to pour even more tears, streaming down his cheeks. He couldn't smile, even if he tries it. He feels so broken now, he couldn't even fake it.

"Mm, that won't do. I require you to smile; I'll take care of it."

Joker pushes Beast Boy against the wall, and Beast Boy winces, trying to fight back but he is still too weak, he couldn't transform since he is in too much pain.

Joker puts cuff on his wrists, and then places one of his hands on Beast Boy's cheek and the other in his pocket, pulling out a sharp razor.

Beast Boy's eyes widen when he saw the razor, he tries to fidget his head away from Joker's hand, but Joker held his chin firmly.

Joker smiles, "Now you will always smile…" He raises the razor to the corner of his lips, and ripping it.

Beast Boy screams in the pain.

* * *

The Teen Titans have arrived at the same place as yesterday, "Now what?" Cyborg glances to the Dark Knight, "Where will we look?"

The Dark Knight turns his head back and forth, deep in thought, but snaps out when he hears a scream.

The Titans heard it too, "Beast Boy!" Raven cries, "That's Beast Boy! We have to find him!"

Robin yells at his team, "The scream is coming from over there, Titans go!"

* * *

Beast Boy sobs as Joker finishes his right, now going to his left corner of his lips and ripping it upward like the right one.

Beast Boy screams once again.

* * *

The Titans glances to the direction where the scream came from, "That way!" Cyborg shouts.

"Hang in there Beast Boy," Raven whispers.

* * *

As Joker finishes, he steps back and let Beast Boy fall onto the ground. Joker looks at his face and smirks, "Beautiful…"

Jokers grabs his collar of his shirt and drags him to other room, and uncuff Beast Boy's wrists, closing the door on his way out.

Beast Boy weakly looks around him, he is in the room full of mirrors. Mirrors on four walls around him, on the ceiling above him with the lights flickering through the mirrors; he stares at one of the mirror in front of him.

The boy in the mirror is smiling, but he isn't happy. He was being forced, and there's blood all over his face, dripping down from the cheeks where Joker had formed a smile on him.

He crawls closer to the mirror and closer to the corner next to him; he places his hand on the mirror and leaving the trail of blood stain on the mirror as his hand slides down.

His eyes begin to flood with tears, that boy is him.

'_No_' Beast Boy thought, '_That isn't even a boy, but a beast. And that beast is me._'

His head drifts away from the mirror, he begins to curl himself in the corner. Beast Boy places his head into his knees and his hands. His hands trembles as his body shakes violently.

'_I am tired; I am tired of everything…_' His mind whispers, '_I just want it all to end, I don't want to feel the pain anymore…_'

* * *

The Titans run to an abandoned house, entering it and sees nothing but old furniture and broken floorboards, and stains on the walls.

"I am sure that the scream came from here," Cyborg glances around the room, "My scanner says so, but where are they?"

Raven is getting frustrate, she stomps her foot as she yelled, "Beast Boy, where are you?"

Cyborg snaps at Raven, "Do that again?"

The team stares puzzled at Cyborg; Raven tilts her head, "Do what?"

"Stomp your foot," Cyborg orders.

Raven obeys and stomps her foot once again, hearing the hollow sound from beneath.

Robin runs to Raven's side and pulls a floorboard off, "They are hiding in there!"

Batman runs to Robin's side, "We don't have much time left, let's go!"

Everybody run downstairs, merging into a hallway full with doors side by side.

"Check every door," Batman orders, all nods at once.

Robin opens the first one, but there is nobody in there. Starfire opens next door from Robin, and there's nobody in there either.

Batman opens the first door on the other side, "No Joker or Beast Boy here…"

Cyborg opens the door next to Batman, "Not here either."

Raven opens the door next to Starfire and gasps, "There is a lot of blood here… But nobody is here."

All glances at Raven's door, and see the metal table lying inside the room with blood all over the table.

"Holy…" Cyborg's eyes widen and Starfire stifles her sobs, Robin shakes his head. Batman glances at the last door down the hall, "There is last door…"

Raven's eyes are blurry from tears coming out of her eyes; she wipes them off and stares at the last door.

"I shall open it," Starfire whispers.

"No, we will open it together." Robin nods at his team.

They all walks to the door, hoping they will find Beast Boy in good condition.

Robin turns the knob slowly; Starfire places her hand on Robin's hand to pull the door open.

Raven is standing in the spot where she is able to see everything first, she gasps and runs inside before the door was fully open.

Cyborg follows her and his eye widens at the sight.

Raven rushes to the green boy curled up in the corner, wearing nothing but his boxer, but stops her when she sees that his body is shaking all over.

The rest of the team enters the room, and they each glances around them, a room full of mirrors.

Raven whispers his name, "B-Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy didn't even turn, he stays the same position. His head in his knees with his trembling hands burying his head, Raven could hear him breathing slowly.

"Beast Boy," Raven whispers louder, kneeling front of his back and her hand slowly reaches for his bare shoulder.

When Raven makes the contact, her fingers touches his shoulder, Beast Boy screams and Raven flinches away.

Beast Boy curls himself tighter.

Raven whispers once again, "It's me, Raven, your friend."

Cyborg walks to beside Raven, and whispers, "Hey buddy, its Cyborg…"

Beast Boy slowly peeks from his hand, with his one eye, staring at two of his friends.

"It's okay, we won't hurt you…" Raven gives him a small smile.

Beast Boy finally speak, still shaking, mumbling weakly, "I-is this a dr-dream?"

Raven gets closer to Beast Boy, "No, it is not a dream. We are getting you out of here."

Beast Boy buries his eye back in his hand and whispers weakly, "N-no…"

Cyborg kneels closer to Beast Boy, "Why not buddy?" He lifts his hand to reaches Beast Boy's hand but stops abruptly when Beast Boy yells, "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Cyborg lifts his both hands in the air, "It's okay buddy, you are safe now."

Raven nugs at Cyborg's arm and pointing at Beast Boy's hands, they are covered in blood, fresh blood.

Cyborg takes a deep breath, "Hey BB, are you okay?"

Beast Boy slowly shakes his head in his hand, and starts to sob.

"Hey, hey" Raven whispers, "It's okay, we can help."

"You must leave now…" Beast Boy croaks, "Leave now…"

Cyborg furrows his eyebrows, "Not without you buddy."

Starfire is sobbing in Robin's chest while Robin held her tight, and Batman stares at Beast Boy with no expression on his face.

Raven is determined to bring Beast Boy back, she places her hands on his hands, ignoring his screams and shaking.

"We are your friend Beast Boy," Raven whispers softly, pulling the hands off his face. Raven finally sees his eyes for the first time since, but it wasn't same eyes.

His emerald eyes that used to sparkle every time she sees his eyes, but now the spark inside is gone replacing with the darkness inside his eyes. Raven could see the pain inside his bloodshot eyes, and Raven continues to pull his hands off his face.

Beast Boy held his mouth tightly and Raven pulls harder, but could not manage.

"Beast Boy, please!"

Beast Boy stares at her blankly, emotionless and still held his mouth tightly than before.

"Beast Boy…" The tears are starting to fall out Raven's eyes, and Beast Boy stares as it streams down her cheek, Raven notices the littlest spark flashes in his eyes, or is she imagining things?

Raven let go her hands off his hands, giving up. Beast Boy continues to stare at her, and slowly removing his hands off.

"Do-don't scream." Beast Boy whispers before taking his hands off and Raven nods.

His hands flop on his chest and everyone's eyes widen at the sight.

Robin growls, "That bastard…"

Raven's mouth gaps open and staring at Beast Boy's face. He is smiling by force, by slitting his cheeks open to form a smile from his corner of his mouth.

"Do you like it?" A voice comes from outside of the room; everybody turns and faces Joker standing in front of the door, in the hall.

Batman glares at Joker, "You won't get away this time."

Joker chuckles, "Well, it seems that your friend is finally broken, it is perfect time to test out my new weapon."

Joker cackles and closes the door right before Batman reaches him.

Batman rattles the doorknob, "Locked" He growls.

Everybody jumps as Beast Boy screams loudly, Raven rushes to his side, "What is wrong?"

Beast Boy continues to scream, but manages to speak out few words, "Get… Away… From… ME!"

His eyes turns into yellow, then red, his hands turns into claws, furs are coming out of his skin and his scream turns into a ferociously roar.

Everybody backs away from Beast Boy as he transform into a bloody Beast.

* * *

**What do you all think? **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**Will Teen Titans able to stop Beast Boy before he does something that he will regret? Will Joker get away, or will Batman catch him?**

**Find it out on Chapter Fifteen, which will be update on August 4-5****th**** and there's nothing that I can do, sorry guys.**

**So until then, Review please.**

**Onward to Chapter Fifteen.**


	15. Not Just an Animal

**Finally, here's the chapter 15!**

**I am sorry that it took so long, I want to thank you all for your patience, I had a massive writer's block. You all know how it is.**

**Again, thank you all for waiting.**

**I hope you enjoy it! Onward to chapter 15!**

* * *

Chapter 15:

Not Just an Animal

_Joker chuckles, "Well, it seems that your friend is finally broken, it is perfect time to test out my new weapon."_

_Joker cackles and closes the door right before Batman reaches him._

_Batman rattles the doorknob, "Locked" He growls._

_Everybody jumps as Beast Boy screams loudly, Raven rushes to his side, "What is wrong?"_

_Beast Boy continues to scream, but manages to speak out few words, "Get… Away… From… ME!"_

_His eyes turns into yellow, then red, his hands turns into claws, furs are coming out of his skin and his scream turns into a ferociously roar._

_Everybody backs away from Beast Boy as he transform into a bloody Beast._

* * *

All of the Titans stare at the Beast with mouths open, unable to take the situation in. The Beast roars again, snapping them back to reality.

"Beast Boy!" Raven is first to yell in hope for Beast Boy to shift back, but only angers the Beast more. The Beast charges toward to the Titans with fury anger.

All of the Titans quickly reacts, and jumping out of the Beast's way. All but one, Raven stands frozen and staring as the Beast hurdling toward to her.

"Raven!" Cyborg yells, "Out of the way!" He runs to her, grabbing her by her side and pulling her to the ground just in time before the Beast slams onto her.

Raven shakes her head with widen eyes, "Th-thanks…" she whispers, shakily and Cyborg nods.

The Beast crashes onto one of the mirrored walls, the mirror shatters on the Beast, cutting his flesh. He just shakes them off and roars angrily at his teammates.

"Friend Beast Boy!" Starfire wails, Robin grabs her arm to defend her.

"He's gone," Batman speaks firmly, "We have to take him down."

"NO!" Raven shouts, "There's has to be a way, we can get him back!"

"Raven is right, there has to be a way," Robin nods at Raven then glances at Batman, "We have to get out of this room first."

Batman huffs, but nods, "Alright, let's get Joker."

Robin turns to Cyborg and Raven, "You both distract Beast Boy, and we will figure out how to get out."

Raven and Cyborg nods at his order and runs to the opposite direction, away from the other three.

The Beast starts to run straight for Cyborg's direction with Raven running beside him with eyes full of burning anger.

This time, Raven is able to react, she runs front of Cyborg and casts a black dome covering both of them. The Beast slams against the black dome with enormous power, sending the dome backward.

"You guys alright?" Robin shouts at them. Cyborg shouts back, "Yeah, we are fine! Just work on gettin' outta of here, a'ight?"

The Beast rams against the dome again, and Raven is trying her best to hold the dome.

"He is powerful… I don't think that I can hold it any longer," Raven whispers in strained voice and Cyborg nods, "Take it down, I'll hit him with my cannon."

Raven quickly glances at Cyborg, she doesn't have to read his mind to see that the last thing he'd ever wanted to do is to hurt his best friend, but he has to.

Raven nods, letting the dome fade after the most recent impact. The Beast stumbles backward then charges toward to them once again.

"Sorry green bean, I hope you understand." Cyborg whispers before shoot a blue beam out of his cannon hand, hitting the Beast full blast, sending the Beast crashing onto the opposite wall where Robin, Batman, and Starfire are working on getting out.

Robin, Starfire and Batman quickly make their distance away from the Beast, preparing to attack but they are stopped by Raven's shout, "I'll handle him! Go and find a way out!"

A black magic casts over the Beast's gigantic body, and hovers over to Raven whose's eyes are glowing black matches her hands.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos…"

The Beast roars, struggling to break free but Raven is holding him in the best she could.

"I-I… can't ho-hold on m-much… longer…" Raven whispers through her teeth, slowly opens her eyes which are bright purple and all of the blackness are gone.

Raven looks up at the Beast, right into his white with full of emotions eyes with her amethyst eyes.

The Beast quiets down and stares back.

All of the sudden, Raven feels something odd… Something pulling her, or pushing her?

Raven stumbles, but keeps her eyes contact with the Beast. She is falling, slowly falling.

**Thud**

"Urgh… Where am I?" Raven whispers as she stands up.

She looks around her; she isn't in the room full of mirrors with her teammates anymore. Nope, not even close.

Tall grasses are up to her knees, trees are contort in strange but beautiful ways, hills are standing far away, the sky is brightly blue with hint of clouds, and the sun is shining brightly.

It is beautiful place Raven has ever seen, she cannot speak. She is awestruck.

She snaps herself back to reality, '_Focus, Raven focus!_' Raven sighs, '_How did I get here?_'

Raven closes her eyes, trying to remember what happened.

"_I-I… can't ho-hold on m-much… longer…" Raven whispers through her teeth, slowly opens her eyes which are bright purple and all of the blackness are gone._

_Raven looks up at the Beast, right into his white with full of emotions eyes with her amethyst eyes._

_The Beast quiets down and stares back._

_All of the sudden, Raven feels something odd… Something pulling her, or pushing her?_

_Raven stumbles, but keeps her eyes contact with the Beast. She is falling, slowly falling._

Raven opens her eyes and sigh, '_It's useless… All I remembered is making eye contact with Beast Boy, and falling. Really Raven, really?_'

Raven shakes her head, "There must be a way out, and my friends need me."

Her thought adds, '_Beast Boy needs me…_'

"Raven, hello?" Cyborg waves his hand front of Raven's eyes, but she doesn't blink nor make any movement.

"She isn't responding," Cyborg calls to the fearless leader.

"Friend Beast Boy is not making any movement," Starfire whimpers, "Will they be ok, yes?"

"They will be ok, I promise." Robin reassures Starfire, "Here is what I think, I think that Raven has finally made a connection with Beast Boy."

Batman nods at Robin, "I agree with you, this may take long so we use this time to get out and catch Joker once for all."

All glances at Batman and nods, agreeing with him.

Raven have been walking for, who knows, maybe an hour. She is exhausted, and the sun is burning her up and she is thirsty.

She turns her head to the left and sees a tree looking like a chair in the shade. The trunk is contort, touching the ground for few feet then rising up and blooms making the perfect resting place.

'_I'll just sit and rest for a while, it won't hurt_' Raven thought as she walks over to the tree. The sun shines through the leaves, leaving several rays on the ground with the shadows.

Raven is in awe as she sits on the trunk of the tree, leaning against the upward trunk. '_I could stay here forever_' Raven thought quietly, taking in the beauty of the nature.

She closes her eyes; she could hear various animals sound and the wind whistle through the grasses.

_Sniffles_

Raven opens her eyes at that sound; it wasn't animals nor nature but a boy. A boy sitting behind her, leaning on the tree from behind.

'_Why didn't I notice him before?'_

The boy is wearing a dark purple V neck t-shirt, jean shorts, tanned skin, blonde hair, and piercing blue eyes. Raven has never seen him before, but yet he looks so familiar.

"H-hello?" Raven whispers, startling the boy. He turns his head and facing Raven standing beside him, he stand up quickly and rubs his eyes.

'_He has been crying_' Raven thought.

"Raven… Is that you?" The boy stares at her in awe.

Raven's eyes widen, "You… You know who I am?"

The boy chuckles, the chuckle is the music to Raven's ears, "Of course, it's impossible to forget who you are Rae."

Raven's jaw drops, '_That smile, that laugh, the way he talks, and the way he said my name…_'

"B-Beast Boy?"

"In flesh," Beast Boy smiles while Raven shakes her head, "But you look so different… So normal."

Beast Boy's smile fades at the word 'normal' and stares at Raven with a serious face, "This is what I would've looked like if that monkey had never bit me…"

"What monkey? And what do you mean?"

"That is not important right now, the important thing is how did you get in my mind?"

Raven's eyes widen and shake her head, "I-impossible, I've never able to do… I mean I can do that, but my powers never work on you. Why now?"

Beast Boy shifts his gaze onto the ground full of tall grasses, "Something bad is happening isn't?"

Raven cocks her eyebrow, "Shouldn't you know that since we are in your mind…"

Beast Boy smirks, "You got a point, but this part of mind is filled with only memories and desires."

Raven looks around; lot things are running through her mind, "Where are we?"

"Africa," Beast Boy replies simply and Raven nods, "Does that mean you desire to be normal again?"

Beast Boy gives Raven a sad smile, "It depends…"

"Don't you like being a hero? Being Titans?"

"Of course I do, I love every moments of it…" Beast Boy quiets down, Raven whispers, "But…?"

"But… It's complicated."

Raven scoffs, shaking her head, "It's funny because I thought Robin was the one who kept the most secrets, but I was wrong."

Beast Boy sighs, "Rae…"

"We have been living together for almost four years! And yet, you couldn't trust us."

"Rae, listen…"

"No, because I am done hearing your lies." Raven snaps and turns to walk away, but stops when Beast Boy grabs her arm and pulling her to face him.

"Rae, listen to me for a minute!"

Raven glares at Beast Boy who is glaring right back at her, she finally nods and Beast Boy sighs, "I spend the most of my life trying to escape from that person I was. You think that they will welcome me with open arms when they find out who I was... Am, I don't know. Same goes to you, the exact reason why you didn't tell us that your father is the demon and you were the portal. You were afraid, like me…"

Raven's eyes are filling with tears; she knows that he is right.

"Rae, don't cry…"

Raven shakes her head, "It's okay, but you aren't that person anymore. You are my friend, and we need you back."

Beast Boy runs his tan hand through his blond hair, blinking away tears in his sapphire eyes that slowly turns into emerald green and sighs, "It has been so long, I never gone a day without feeling the guilts slowly eating me away. Every time I see people, they look at me like I am a freak, a beast. Also the pain I've caused you and our friends, frankly I think you all will be better off if I die…"

"Don't say that! You know it is not true," Raven shouts angrily.

"You know I'm right, everything will be better when I am dead!"

"You may be a beast to the others, but you aren't to me. All I see is a boy with bright green eyes, giving out the biggest smile and never once left my side. This boy is lost his way since he was child," Raven let the tear flow down her cheek, staring at Beast Boy whom skin is starting to turn into green.

"He is not lost anymore Rae, I finally see the light at the end of the tunnel and I am almost there," Beast Boy smiles weakly, pulling his green hand to Raven's cheek and wipes the tear off.

Raven stares at Beast Boy with puzzlement, "Then why…?"

"Because even if you defeat Joker, I wouldn't the same and it won't be good for the team. I just can't do that to them."

"What do you mean?"

"You will find out soon or later, Rae but for now you know what you gotta do."

"Beast Boy, I-I can't." Raven stammers as Beast Boy's hair turns into green.

Now Beast Boy is back to his old self and smiles at Raven, "Don't worry, maybe you won't have to." He shrugs, and Raven stares at him blankly.

"I am tired of maybes, you will see, and all of that. I want a straight answer for once!"

"I promise you, you will get them soon."

The trees are slowly vanishing; the sky becomes black, the grasses ceases to move, and Beast Boy smiles at Raven, "Time to go…"

"No, no wait!" Raven cries, and start to running toward Beast Boy who is vanishing. By the time Raven reaches him, he is already gone, so is everything else.

* * *

"Raven? Raven! Wake up," Raven groans as she feels a hand nudging on her arm. Her eyes blinking open and sees Cyborg kneeling beside her, "Raven, what happened?"

"B-Beast Boy…" Raven replies weakly, rubbing her head.

"What about BB? He is right there, lying on the floor."

Raven slowly turns her head to the direction where Beast Boy is lying, still in the beast form.

"Beast Boy…" Raven slowly stands up with the aid from Cyborg who shouts at Robin, "Yo, she's awake."

"Oh good," Robin calls back, "Come, we need your help."

"Let me go," Raven takes her arm away from Cyborg and Cyborg backs away with his hands up as Raven walks to the Beast.

When she reaches him, she kneels down and stroke on his fur, "Beast Boy, wake up."

Raven start to shake his arm, "Wake up, please…"

The Beast moans and groans.

Raven leans down to see his eyes opening, she could see the spark inside. It vanishes quickly as it came.

'_He is still in there, somewhere deep down there inside the Beast…_' Raven thought.

"Beast Boy…?"

* * *

**I know it is short, I am trying my best with all of things going on.**

**School is starting, so please keep up with me.**

**Will Beast Boy shift out of the Beast, or he will be the Beast forever?**

**What about Joker?**

**Find out in Chapter 16, which is coming up next!**

**Again, thank you all for being patient.**


	16. Never Give Up

**Hey guys, **

**I am so sorry about the wait. I have a massively writer's block. You know how you create a beginning and the ending, but when it gets to the middle; it's blank.**

**So here's Chapter 16, I hope you all enjoy it!**

Chapter 16:

Never Give Up

Raven leans down to see his eyes opening, she could see the spark inside. It vanishes quickly as it came.

'_He is still in there, somewhere deep down there inside the Beast…_' Raven thought.

"Beast Boy…?"

* * *

"Beast Boy…?"

The green beast growls weakly, staring right at Raven's lavender eyes.

The beast stirs, preparing to attack but discovers that his claws are tied behind his back as well on his feet.

"Sorry BB, we gotta tie you up." Cyborg glances at the Beast struggling to free, but failed.

The Beast growls in response, glancing at every teammate angrily but all except for one.

The fiery eyes, softens when he meets her lavender eyes and whimpers softly. Raven cocks her eyebrow in confusion, and Robin notices.

"Raven, can you try to connect him again? Find what is wrong." Robin speaks in his leader voice, but softly to reassure Raven.

Raven nods slowly, "I-I can try…"

The Beast keeps his eyes on Raven, whimpering softly, sounding like a silent cry for a help.

Raven sighs and closes her eyes; she begins to chant the foreign language. Once she opens her eyes, everything she sees is what Beast Boy sees. Right now, she sees herself standing and chanting from the opposite side. Raven glances around and whispers, "Beast Boy, talk to me please; tell me what happened."

When Raven looks back where she used to see herself chanting, but she vanished, replacing with a different room. A white room, looks like one of the hospital room but it is not. This room is filthy, Raven watches as Beast Boy's eyes move around.

Raven finally realizes that Beast Boy is showing her his memory; she watches carefully as the scene unfolds.

_Two men in white coming in the room, "Wh-what is going on?" _Raven could hear his voice.

"_Patience my child, patience," Joker chuckles and leaving his side to talk with the men in white; Beast Boy only can make out few whispers. _Raven tries to listen as well, it was quiet whispers

"…_in the core correct?" One man whispers_

"_That's correct…" Joker chuckles, "…and finish him."_

"_Alright," Another man clears his throat, "We'll begin."_

_Joker nods then turning to face Beast Boy on the table, "Well, we are going to cut you open."_

"_WHAT?!" Beast Boy's jaw drops _and Raven's eyes widen_ as Joker nods, "That's right; we are going to cut you open for my next plan."_

"_N-no, please no." Beast Boy couldn't fight, all he can do is whimpering as the men in white comes closer to him with a nozzle filled with sleeping gas, "N-n-no, please no!"_

"B-Beast Boy!" Raven cries

_The nozzle reaches onto Beast Boy's face, covering his nose and mouth. The sleeping gas blasts into Beast Boy's lungs, he soon drifts into sleep._

_And then everything went black…_

Raven glances around panicky, '_What did they do to Beast Boy? Is that what causing him to transform into a beast?'_

A thousand questions runs through her mind, and the last question hits her.

Wasn't she supposed to return to her teammate since this is over…? Isn't it?

Her question is answered quickly after she thought it; the blackness fades; replacing with colors.

Raven glances around and stops at the green figure, she isn't in one of his flashbacks… But one of his dreams.

Raven stares at the green boy, sitting in his messy bed as the room reveals more. Clothes, left-overs tofu containers, shoes, and many things that Raven couldn't identify are covering the floor. Green walls appear around her, yet she keeps her eyes on the boy.

As usual, she couldn't feel anything coming from him. It is like he is emotionless zombie, but he is not... Never was.

Raven nervously walks across the clothes on the floor and whispers, "B-Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy glances up from his feet and stares, not at Raven, through Raven. Raven cocks her eyebrow and turns around; facing a mirror, reflecting herself. Raven looks at Beast Boy, then back at mirror and found something odd.

She can't see Beast Boy's reflection, only herself. Raven looks back at Beast Boy who is still staring at the mirror, his eyes are blank, no emotions or whatsoever.

Raven walks to him, and sits on his bed next to him; glances at the mirror, seeing herself sitting on the empty bed.

"What the…?" Raven doesn't understand, '_What is Beast Boy trying to show me?_'

'_Freak_'

Raven's head shots up, staring at the mirror, '_Did the mirror say something?_'

'_Weak_'

Raven heard it again, glancing back to Beast Boy who is still staring at the mirror and she notices a tear coming out of his forest green eyes.

'_All you have done is messing things up_'

Raven is starting to understand…

'_Everything will be better if you never existed_'

Raven gasps at that comment and glances at Beast Boy who hasn't move once, but the tears are pouring out of his eyes.

'_No one loves you'_

'_You are just a salad head with the lame jokes and gay clothes_'

Raven understand it all now; Beast Boy she knows is just a mask, hiding himself, hiding from who he is, filling with regrets, and every day he tries his best to keep his head up high. Raven understands why Beast Boy keeps bothering her, making sure she isn't left out, and making her feel like she is important.

Remembering Beast Boy's words, "_All I want is to see you smile…_'

'_Oh my azar..._' Raven gasps

'_Robin is ready to throw you in the jail, Starfire doesn't even care about you, Cyborg would love to cook you up and eat you, and Raven…'_

Raven glances at the mirror at the sound of her name.

'_She doesn't even love you; you are nothing.'_

**Thud**

Raven snaps her head toward to Beast Boy; he wasn't sitting on the bed anymore, but on the ground on his knees. He stares at his hands on the floor, and Raven kneels beside him, "Nothing of that was true, nothing."

"It doesn't matter anyway…" A low whisper comes out of him, Raven is shocked. She thought that she doesn't exist in here, until now.

"Beast Boy, look at me." Raven begs.

Beast Boy slowly glances up at Raven, "I am sorry… I am sorry for everything I have done to you, and everyone else. I am sorry."

Raven places her hand on his shoulder, "Why are you sorry? You have done nothing but bring the happiness and laughter in the tower. You brought the Titans together, you make Robin to loosen up, you make Starfire feel welcomed, you make Cyborg to feel like he is normal, and you make me smile several times."

Beast Boy stares at Raven's violet eyes, "But…"

Raven shakes her head, "There are no buts, you are the greatest teammate, and the greatest friend that anyone could ask for."

Beast Boy's lips curves into a smile, so did Raven's. Beast Boy stands up, pulling Raven up as well and hugs her.

Raven is shocked at first, but hugs him back; her head is resting on his chest, just below his shoulders. Beast Boy pushes her out of hug, but still holding her arms; with the biggest toothy smile that seems only for her, "Thank you Rae…"

Then he vanishes, so did everything else. The blackness overcame once again, but this time, there is a light.

Raven smiles and whispers, "You are welcome Beast Boy…"

* * *

Raven opens her eyes, facing her teammates and the Beast.

Robin kneels down front of her, "You ok?"

Raven nods, "I understand now…"

Cyborg steps up forward, "Understand what?"

Raven looks up at Cyborg who offers her his hand, Raven accepts and Cyborg pulls her up.

"I understand what is making him doing this, its Joker. Remember the cut on his chest; it looks like a bad job at surgery."

Robin nods, "Go on…"

"Joker had put something inside him, something to control his inner beast."

Cyborg shakes his head, "How is that even possible?"

Raven shrugs, "I-I don't know…"

"What Friend Beast Boy has done to deserve this?" A voice speaks from a redhead girl who hasn't said one word until now.

Everyone looks at Starfire who is standing next to the Beast who had lost his concussion.

"Nothing… He didn't even deserve this at all," Cyborg growls and staring at Beast Boy who is still in his beast form.

Robin nods his head in agreement, and pounds his fist into the palm of his hand, "We have to get Joker, he is the one who make him like this, and then he will be the one who is reversing him back."

"This way," A serious voice, and everyone glances at Batman, "I found a way out, follow me."

Everyone nods, "Someone needs to stay with him," Robin calls to his team, gesturing to Beast Boy.

"I'll stay with him." Raven volunteers.

"Alright, TITANS GO!"

* * *

Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg trails behind Batman who had discovered a tunnel just behind one of the mirrors that the Beast crashed onto.

"Man, I am worried about BB." Cyborg grunts as he struggles to fit in the tunnel, flashing the light from his shoulder.

Starfire who is holding her hand up high, letting her green star bolt glow; glances at Cyborg and nods sadly.

"Don't worry guys," Robin turns to face both of his teammate, "We will get Beast Boy back if that is the last thing I do."

"Let's hurry up before Joker notices that we are gone," Batman orders.

All nods and Robin glances back at his teammates once again, "For Beast Boy."

Starfire smiles and glances at Cyborg, "For Beast Boy."

Cyborg punches his fist into the palm of his head, "For Beast Boy!"

All of them walk through the tunnel with newfound determinations.

* * *

Raven turn her back against the place where her teammates had vanished, walks slowly to the Beast lying on the floor. She kneels next to him, placing her small, gray hand on massive, green, furry chest where the poorly stitches are. The tears are welled up in her eyes as she looks from his chest to his snout. The cut on the sides are still fresh, filled with bloods.

Raven chokes in her sobs, and whispers, "You don't even deserve this at all… Not one bit."

* * *

_Meanwhile, inside Beast Boy's head…_

"You don't even deserve this at all… Not one bit." A voice echoes throughout inside Beast Boy's mind.

"Raven?" Beast Boy gasps; he would recognize that voice anywhere. It was Raven's, '_Something is happening to her! I won't live with myself if something happens to her…'_ Beast Boy thought, '_How… How am I going to conquer and take over my control back?_'

Beast Boy huffs and sighs, '_This is hopeless…_' Remembering Raven's words_, "You don't deserve this at all… Not one bit."_

"You will be surprised at what I deserve…" Beast Boy buries his head into his hands and starts to cry.

'_Come on Garfield, I thought you are better than that._'

Beast Boy raises his head out of his hands, "W-who said that?"

'_Your conscience._'

"Oh…" Beast Boy is now confused, he never knew that he had one.

'_Yes, now listen up. Why are you giving up right now?_'

"Dude, there is nothing I can do now…"

'_That is what you think, but it is not true._'

"Tell me how then since you are so smart," Beast Boy mutters.

'_You gotta figure it out on your own, but let me say one thing… Do you really want to be remembered as a villain? Or as a hero? It is your last chance to prove who you are._'

"It is obvious, no matter what I do… I'll always be a villain."

'_You don't know that, it is never too late…_'

_It's never too late_

_Never too late_

Beast Boy stand up, "He is right! I can't give up now. My friends need me, I have to try!"

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed it. Again, I am sorry that I took so long to release this chapter.**

**I will try my best to release Chapter 17 sooner as possible.**

**So with that said, Will Beast Boy regain his control back? Also will Joker finally be defeat once for all?**

**Find out in Chapter Seventeen!**


	17. The Emerald's meets the Amethyst's

Chapter 17:

The Emerald's meets the Amethyst's

Raven sits near the Beast, watching his chest rises and falls repeatedly and her mind is in the faraway place.

She suddenly snaps back into the reality when one of the Beast's claws twitches.

"Beast Boy?" Raven whispers, '_What is going on?_'

* * *

'_Joker cannot control me anymore! I gotta overcome the beast inside me._' Beast Boy thought furiously, '_My friends need me, I have to..._'

Suddenly, remembering Raven's words, "Having that thing inside you doesn't make you a monster. Knowing when to let it out is what makes you a man."

Beast Boy smiles, '_I gotta embrace it…_'

Everything goes black.

* * *

Raven starts to panic since the Beast has stop breathing, but the heart is still beating. Raven grabs his claw with tears filling in her eyes, "Don't die… Please, Beast Boy… Don't die."

Her free hand hover his chest, glowing blue but unable to find anything wrong. Raven knew that she couldn't heal if she couldn't find the source.

Raven hover her hand repeatedly, but she cannot find the source. She was too late, his heart has stopped beating.

"Beast Boy, no… No…" Raven starts to sob on his chest, "Beast Boy…"

Raven didn't notice the green claws have turn into green hands, and his green tail has vanished. Raven gasps as she feels his chest rise and then fall. She crawls backward, giving him a space.

His massive body becomes furless, and then reduces the size into skinny green body, and his snout vanishes, replacing with a green, human face.

Raven stares at the transformation, '_He is back…_' She slowly crawls back her place next to Beast Boy who is now back to his normal self, but he still have the cut on his lips that forces him to smile and the broken stitches on his chest.

"Beast Boy?" Raven nugs on his shoulder gently, "Please wake up."

A groan escapes from Beast Boy's mouth, his eyes slowly flutters open and meeting Raven's amethyst eyes, and mumbles weakly, "Rae..." His mouth begin to form a goofy grin, but winces when the pain shot up from his cheeks.

Raven tries her best to hold back a sob, instead she gives him a little ghost smile, "Hey Beast Boy..."

Beast Boy tries his best to sit up, but the pain on his chest is too much for him. Raven puts her hand gently on Beast Boy's shoulder to stop him, "You need to lay down."

"But..."

"No buts, down now"

Beast Boy mumbles under his breath and chuckles, '_Now that's the Raven I know and love._'

Raven heard his mumbles, "What did you said?"

Beast Boy glances at the beautiful empathy front of him, "Um.. Uh- I asked that could you heal me?" Beast Boy is in so much pain, he couldn't even lift one finger.

One look at Raven's face, he knew there is something wrong. Raven's ghost smile vanishes, and her eyes avoids his.

"Rae..." Beast whispers softly

"Raven," Raven automatically corrects, still avoiding his eyes.

"Ra-ven," Beast Boy can't help it but a chuckle escapes his lips, "What's wrong?"

Raven sighs, "I cannot heal you, not that I don't want to... I just can't."

Beast Boy is now puzzled, forcing himself to sit up and ignoring the surge of pain throughout his body. Raven snaps her head back at Beast Boy, "No, you need to lay do-"

Beast Boy refuses to let her finish, "Raven, you had healed me before. Tell me what's wrong now." His emerald eyes held into her violet ones.

* * *

"Man, this tunnel is endless!" Cyborg grits his teeth as his shoulder flashlight shines through the darkness with Starfire's glowing green star bolt resting on the palm of her hands.

"We have to keep going," Batman straightforward, "We can't stop now, we need to take Joker down."

"Batman is right," Robin appears at his former-mentor's side, "We mustn't give up now."

Starfire nods with a smile at her boyfriend, and Cyborg wastes no time, "Let's go."

All follow behind Cyborg.

* * *

Raven was taken aback at Beast Boy's words, quickly breaking the gaze '_He is so serious, caring, and he always puts everybody before himself._'

Raven stiffens when Beast Boy's hand lands on Raven's arm, "Raven look at me."

Raven sighs quietly before she looks up, meeting his emerald eyes once again and Beast Boy smiles softly, "You can tell me Raven."

Raven stares at his eyes for who knows how long, then shifts her gaze to his corners of his lips where the two cuts were formed to force him to smile. When Raven realizes what she is looking at, she quickly looks back at Beast Boy's eyes.

Unfortunately, Beast Boy notices where Raven was looking at. He removes his hand away from Raven's arm to his lips and backs away from Raven.

"No, Beast Boy, you don't understand!" Raven tries to grab Beast Boy's hand but he pulls his hand away.

"I understand fine Raven," Beast Boy snaps, "You finally see what I really am, a monster, and you don't want to change that."

"No, that is not even true!"

"Then tell me why can't you heal it away?" Beast Boy growls, his eyes full of sorrow. All he wanted is to get those cuts to disappear from his face, he hates it. He doesn't want to let Joker brand him, but guess it's too late...

"Because," Raven whispers shakily, "Because my powers doesn't work on you anymore..."

Beast Boy raises his eyebrow in confusion, "But, you healed me in past. Why now?"

"That's a good question. To be honest, ever since I met you, you were always the hardest to read. It took a lot of energy to just heal a scratch on you, and the time passes by it grew harder to. Believe me, I tried recently but it failed."

Beast Boy drops his head and sighs, "I guess I am stuck with this smile."

Raven sniffles, "I am sorry Beast Boy..."

Beast Boy shakes his head, "Don't be sorry, it is not your fault. I should be the one who is sorry, I shouldn't snapped at you. I am sorry."

Raven moves closer to Beast Boy, "You have the every rights to be angry, there is nothing to be sorry about."

Beast Boy chuckles dryly, "There are an endless list of things I should be sorry for, and it just kept adding up."

"It's not true," Raven puts her hand on his shoulder and Beast Boy looks up at her with teary eyes, "Yes, it is true and you know it. There's no denying to it."

Raven opens her mouth to say something but no sound is coming out, she closes it.

"Thought so."

Raven scoffs, "Alright, maybe you did a lot horrible things. So did I, face it Beast Boy, I wasn't supposed to be born, I am only here to be the portal for my father. Whole my life, I knew about it, I was born for evil and there is nothing I can do about it..."

Beast Boy starts to open his mouth but Raven stops him, "Or that what I used to think, until I met you and the others. You all gave me a hope that I was meant to be born, but not for evil, but for good. And now, Beast Boy, you are the one who gave me the hope, more than everyone else, more than Robin ever did."

Beast Boy stares at her quietly as she continues, "You won't let me to be isolated from the others, you always tried to pull me out of my shell. You always stuck up by my side, making sure I wasn't left out, not even for one second. Even though your jokes are not even funny but you never stopped trying to get me to smile. I may not show it but the every minute you do that, it brings the happiness in me. Despise the harsh past you have, you always bring the happiness out of everyone and forbidden them to be otherwise. Beast Boy, you may have the endless list of bad things you've done, but you do have an endless list of good things you've done. In my opinion, the list of good has overcome the bad."

Beast Boy is staring at her in awestruck, taking in her every words and knowing that each of them are true, but one thing has been bother him...

Beast Boy clears his throat nervously, "Do... Do you mean that?"

Raven smiles, "Every words."

Beast Boy smiles, but quickly vanishes, "So, you still think that I am just a salad head with the lame jokes and gay clothes?"

_Salad head with the lame jokes and gay clothes._

That's only thing that has been running through Beast Boy's mind ever since.

"Where did you hear that?" Raven frowns.

"Uh-um, y-you said it..."

"What? I never said it, trust me."

Beast Boy looks at her swirls of violet eyes, and knew that she wasn't lying.

"That bastard..." He growls.

Raven nods as the flashback went off in her mind.

* * *

Raven's Flashback:

_"You betrayed your friends! You are nothing now," Raven growls at Beast Boy with anger._

_"Isn't that all I was ever to you?" Beast Boy shrugs and Raven is taken aback, "Wh-what?"_

_"Salad head with the lame jokes and gay clothes," Beast Boy growls as his eyes burns with anger, "You just hate me don't you?"_

_"No…" Raven shakes her head, "I never hated you."_

_"YOU ARE LYING!" Beast Boy roars, "Everything they said, and you said was just a lie…"_

_"No, Joker manipulated your mind. We never lied to you," Raven's eyes are pouring with tears, "I never hated you, not once…"_

_Beast Boy growls ferociously._

_Raven gulps, 'It's now or never…'_

_"I-I love you, Beast Boy"_

_Beast Boy's eyes widens, the burning red disappears and replacing with emerald-green._

_"Wh-what?" Beast Boy stutters_

_Raven takes another deep breath and stares back into Beast Boy's emerald eyes, "I love you Beast Boy, always have…"_

* * *

Beast Boy seems to be on the same page, as he stare at Raven; he remembers her words from that day...

_"I-I love you, Beast Boy"_

_Beast Boy's eyes widens, the burning red disappears and replacing with emerald-green._

_"Wh-what?" Beast Boy stutters_

_Raven takes another deep breath and stares back into Beast Boy's emerald eyes, "I love you Beast Boy, always have…"_

Beast Boy smiles a little at that memory, but quickly vanishes.

'_I almost hurt her, what kind of person am I?' He sighs quietly, 'I doubt that she still feels that way now. Nice going BB, you ruined your chance with your girl of your dreams._'

Beast Boy glances back at Raven, '_Like I ever had that chance.._.'

* * *

Raven wonders if he does remember that; she glances back at Beast Boy, only to find him staring back for a brief of time then snapping his gaze toward to his hands on his chest.

'_His bare chest..._' Raven blushes at that thought, '_Thank Azar his pants manages to stay on._'

Beast Boy glances around him to only find the mirrors shattered on the ground, he cringes at the sight. Suddenly, a question pops up in his mind and he turns to Raven, "Uh, where are the others?"

* * *

All the four keep walking in silence with Cyborg and Starfire lighting the way in the dark tunnel.

"Friends, look!" Starfire exclaims, there is a light at the end of the tunnel.

"A'bout time!" Cyborg smiles, and Robin glances at Batman who nods at him.

"Titans, GO!"

* * *

"Wait, wait," Beast Boy shakes his head, not believing what Raven was saying, "You are telling me that they went to a tunnel?"

Raven nods slowly, 'What is wrong with Beast Boy?' "Yes, they are. What is the problem?"

Beast Boy sighs, "First thing, first... Where is the tunnel?"

Raven turns around and points, "It is behind that big, broken mirror."

Beast Boy instantly drops his head in defeat, it scares Raven, "What is wrong?"

Beast Boy slowly meets his forest green eyes to her sparkling purple ones, "First of all, Joker made that tunnel..."

Raven gasps, "You mean...?"

"It is a trap," Beast Boy finishes.

* * *

"Oh no..." a whisper escapes from Starfire's lips as a scene unfolds.

* * *

**What do you think so far?**

**I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**This is my first Titans fanfic, and so far I am proud of it.**

**Well, Chapter 18 is coming up next and to be honest that I never thought I'd make this far. **

**Thank you all for your patience. I hope it was worth it :)**

**R&R!**


	18. Trapped by the Clowns

**FINALLY! is your first thoughts, am I right?**

**I am sorry, lately I had been so busy... So busy that I couldn't concentrate on finishing this chapter for a long time, over a month I believe.**

**Well, fear not, I am still going to finish this story no matter what.**

**I want to thank those people who had been very patient and to those people who reviewed this story. You don't know how happy I was and am when you all gave me positive reviews! So thank you!**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter, keep on reviewing, I enjoy to hear your opinions and compliments.**

* * *

Chapter 18:

Trapped by the Clowns

The moment after Robin shouted "Titans, GO!" Batman, Robin, Starfire and Cyborg ran toward to the light at the end of the tunnel. At that time, they weren't aware what awaits them at the light.

They screeched into halt as the light blinded them for a minute. As they regain their vision, they discover that they are being surrounded by the clowns in a massive room, holding guns that are pointing at the Titans.

"Oh no…" a whisper escapes from Starfire's lips as a scene unfolds.

Joker walks lazily between the two clowns in front of the Titans, "Oh yes…" Joker smirks.

Batman growls, "I should have known this was a trap…"

Joker chuckles evilly, "Oh why don't you just admit that was genius and you fell for it like a fool."

Batman glares at Joker who is laughing his usual laugh with a burning anger.

Cyborg takes a look around him, '_There is probably like 40-50 clowns around us plus Joker…_' he thought and sighs, "Well, we are here…" He whispers to Robin beside him, "No turnin' back now, and lets' fight."

Robin glances at Cyborg for a mere minute, then looks around him and nods, "There is no turning back…" He says out loud so the others can hear him, "I know we can do it, LET'S FIGHT!"

* * *

Raven gasps, "Joker had planned this?"

Beast Boy nods slowly, "They are in trouble..." He pauses with a scoff, "It's all my fault, I have to save them."

Beast Boy stands up quickly, and forgetting about his pain until it surges throughout his body. His left knee drops back to the ground with a thud, he groans. Raven quickly puts her hands on his shoulders, "You are in too much pain, you cannot fight." Beast Boy glances up at Raven as she adds, "And it is not even your fault. Stop blaming yourself, you are better than that."

Beast Boy growls, "I don't care, they are my friends. My family, I gotta save them."

Raven held his shoulders, "Look at me, they are my family as well."

Beast Boy shakes his head, "You have to stay here, it is safer here. I can't see you get hurt."

"You have my back, and I have yours..." Raven speaks softly, "You are in bad condition to fight, you will need a help if you want to beat Joker."

"You are right..." Beast Boy whispers, "I have a plan."

Raven nods, "Let's hear it."

* * *

The Titans are doing their best by dodging the bullets that are firing from around them. Starfire are zooming in the air, shooting her star bolts at the clowns.

Cyborg had installed a shield not so long ago, and is now using it to deflect their bullets and on his other robot hand has transform into cannon and shooting at the clowns.

Robin is spinning his bo-staff like there is no tomorrow, blocking every bullets that has been sent toward to him and throwing out his gadgets from his belt.

Batman seems to teleport throughout the room, with his bulletproof cape and manage to get close to several clowns to able to knock them out with his close combat skills.

As they fight against the clowns who are firing their guns like they are going insane, Joker, who had stepped out of the battlefield and is watching quietly with a smile on his face. '_Fighting so hard, I wonder what are they fighting for?_' Joker wonders, '_For the city? For the citizens? For friends? For morals? What?_'

* * *

Beast Boy and Raven are walking into the passageway that the Titans went through. Beast Boy is doing his best to not to let every pain to get best of him. He is slowly limping, his hand is on the wall for support with Raven trailing behind him.

The tunnel is dark, luckily for Beast Boy's animal senses, he is able to see in the dark and insisted Raven that he goes on ahead. It was a long argument but finally Raven gave up and lets him to lead the way.

Raven watches carefully at Beast Boy in the darkness, watching the way he limps, the way his body moves, every details, and she couldn't help but thinking about Beast Boy's plan, '_It was so genius, so simple, but yet effective unlike his first plan. I never knew that Beast Boy could think like that.' _

**Flashback;**

_**"You have my back, and I have yours..." Raven speaks softly, "You are in bad condition to fight, you will need a help if you want to beat Joker."**_

_**"You are right..." Beast Boy whispers, "I have a plan."**_

_**Raven nods, "Let's hear it."**_

_**Beast Boy nods and clears his throat, ignoring the pain, "We will go into that tunnel together."**_

_**Raven turns her head sideways in confusion and Beast Boy notices it, "I know it is a trap, but listen... I don't know what to expect but the moment we go out of the end of the tunnel, it will be a battlefield. Understand?"**_

_**Raven nods and Beast Boy continues, "The moment we enter, I want you to teleport all of the Titans, except me..."**_

_**"What? No, are you crazy?" Raven gasps angrily, "We are a team and we will stay together!"**_

_**Beast Boy clenches his hands into fist, "I know, but I have to face Joker alone, this is my battle. I don't want to put you or anyone else in danger. It's my fault and I will take care of it myself."**_

_**Raven glares at Beast Boy with a death glare, "I won't follow that plan, I am going to stay with you, WE are staying with you and that's final!"**_

_**Beast Boy grits his teeth, getting into a deep thought.**_

_**Raven watches Beast Boy, she knows that face too well, it means that he is in deep thought and she wouldn't want to interrupt him.**_

_**"Fine, here's plan 'B'" Beast Boy sighs in defeat and Raven smirks which vanishes quickly as it came.**_

_**"Instead of running into the battlefield, I will transform into a spider to find Joker. I am pretty 100% sure that there will be henchmen, clowns probably and I know for sure that they are controlled by Joker. So whatever he is using to control them, I will get it and destroy it. By the meantime, you create a shield for the Titans, I am sure they are exhausted by now. I need you to protect them, and distract Joker at same time. Can you do that Rae?"**_

_**"Ra-VEN" Raven states, "And yes, I can do that."**_

_**Beast Boy chuckles, "Ra-VEN" mimicking her. Raven sends him a death glare, and he quickly gulps, "Sorry Raven..."**_

_**Raven shakes her head, "So, after the henchmen are out. We will come over to you and help you out. You are not in this alone."**_

_**Beast Boy nods, "Yeah, beside you are right... I can't do this alone" Beast Boy smiles, a soft smile with a fang sticking out.**_

_**Raven slowly smiles back, but quickly returning to her emotionless face., thinking about how good the plan was, unlike the first one...**_

_**Beast Boy continue to keep his smile, ignoring the pain on his cheeks, "Ready to go?"**_

_**Raven nods, and they got up and walk into the tunnel...**_

_**Flashback Ends;**_

Raven slowly looks down from Beast Boy's back onto the dirty path, '_I thought he wasn't that smart... Wait scratch that, I don't know anything about Beast Boy... I am a horrible friend, I don't deserve every time he had tried to make me laugh or at least smile... All I have done is throw him out of the window, but he kept coming back. Why did he kept coming back? Why did he forgave me every time? He have all of the right to be angry, but didn't... Why?' _Raven glances back at Beast Boy, "Should I ask him? It wouldn't hurt, right?"

"Right, so what do you wanna to ask me about?" Raven stops aburtly with widened eyes staring at faint emerald eyes in the dark. Beast Boy who is facing her now, realizing that she had said that out loud.

"Uh... Um..." Raven stutters, and Beast Boy chuckles, "Hey Rae, it's okay. You can ask me anything, I promise I won't laugh at you."

Raven silently thanked for the darkness to hide her blush, but then remembered that he can see in the dark which makes her blush even more. She took a deep breath and looks at Beast Boy again. Even in the dark, she could still see the dried and yet still fresh blood on his cheeks. Raven knew that Beast Boy is smiling, but the cuts that Joker made makes it look sinister, like a monster.

'_What am I thinking? Beast Boy doesn't look like a monster! Not at all..._' The more Raven look, the more monster he has become. She feels guilty for thinking that, but her thoughts are interrupted by Beast Boy who seems like he was reading her mind, "I know, I look like a monster don't I?" His voice is weak, full of despair.

Raven couldn't stop staring at Beast Boy, thinking how he is right, but her mind pulls her back to the book, The Beauty and the Beast, '_He may look like a monster, a bloody beast, but on the inside, he is just a boy who had tried to make her smile every chance he gets. That boy who never hesitate when she needs him the most. That is not the personality doesn't belong to a monster, but it belongs to his heart where it is true._'

"No, you don't look a monster" Raven clarify, "It is what on the inside that brings out, and it brings out the most amazing boy I ever knew."

Beast Boy's eyes shine, and smiles, ignoring the pain on his cheeks, "Thanks Rae, it means a lot..."

Raven returns the smile, "And the question that I wanted to ask..."

"Mm?" Beast Boy nods gently, motioning Raven to continue.

"Well, I was thinking about every time you tried to make me smile, or at least laugh..." Raven sighs and looks away from Beast Boy into the ground and continues, "I kept throwing you out of the window, without giving a second thought..." Raven gulps and looks back at Beast Boy who is still listening carefully, and giving a small smile, "But you kept coming back, why? I mean you had all of the right to be angry at me, but you just came back with a smile plastering on your face and forgave me instead. Why?"

Beast Boy looks away from Raven and start to walk with Raven trailing him behind with questionably face, waiting for his answer. He said nothing for a while, it infuriates Raven. Finally, seems like for one hour, a light shines at the end. Beast Boy turns to Raven, taking in the every details about her face, body, thoughts, movements, everything.

"You want to know why?" Beast Boy smiles and Raven looks up at Beast Boy and realizing that he is talking about her question from an hour before and nods, "You see Rae, you are kinda hard person to be mad at."

Raven's head turns to sideways with one of her eyebrow raises in confusion, Beast Boy continues, "Ever since I first met you, on that street when Starfire was attacking..." Beast Boy trails off, and smiles at his memory and sighs, "We are here, Joker is just ahead out there."

"B-but, I don't understand why you kept forgiving me?" Raven stammers

Beast Boy smiles, "I know, but first... As for you, promise me take all of the Titans and Batman out of here quick as possible and I will end Joker once for all."

"No I am staying with you," Raven angrily; It was part of Beast Boy's original plan, he wanted Raven and the others to leave him alone to fight against the army and Joker, which Raven was against, "What happened to the Plan 'B'? That was better plan"

"The Plan 'B' will kill you all, I won't allow it!" Beast Boy snaps with gritted teeth, "I know what I am doing, and I need to do it alone."

"You are NEVER alone!" Raven snaps back, "We are team, and we will stay together! Beside, you are too weak to fight."

Beast Boy sighs but chuckles, "Man, you are stubborn as always..."

Raven furrows her eyebrows together, "What is that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing... Listen Rae-"

"RaVEN" She growls.

"RaVEN..." Beast Boy smirks, "Anyway, listen I don't want anything happen to anyone, especially you Raven."

"We are superheroes, that what we signed up for."

"Well, I am not superhero anymore..."

"Yes you are!"

"No, I am not. Please Raven, just do it. Take them to a safe place, I'll be back."

Raven stares at Beast Boy's eyes, "P-promise...?"

Beast Boy stares back into Raven's eyes, '_Beautiful as always... I don't know if I am going to survive'_ Beast Boy squints his eyes together and opens them again, meeting her deep violet eyes and feels the pull between them, like a magnetic pull._ 'The rate of me surviving is low, so it's now or never..._'

Beast Boy nods slowly, his hands gently grabs Raven's arms and pulling her close. Raven didn't push him off, but letting him to pull her closer and closer. Their nose are touching, their lips are merely inches away, and Beast Boy's hand removes from her arm and strokes on her cheek, "I promise..." '_It hurts to lie, but I will try to fulfill the promise, that is the promise that I can make...' _Beast Boy quietly thought before closing the distance between them.

Finally, their lips meet.

* * *

**I wanted to continue with this chapter, but I realized that this is a perfect ending to this chapter. Nothing more, and nothing less.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**I hope next chapter will come faster, but with all of things that are happening... I can't promise you.**

**I hope you all will be patient, I know you have been, so thank you.**

**Next chapter; It will be all about the battle, The Titans, more specifically, Beast Boy VS. Joker. Who will win, or who will lose, or who will die?**

**Find out on Chapter 19, which is coming up next!**

**R&R**


	19. Doubts

**Yay, a new chapter after a long wait!**

**Your patience are awarded, I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 19:

Doubts

Beast Boy smiles, "I know, but first... As for you, promise me take all of the Titans and Batman out of here quick as possible and I will end Joker once for all."

"No I am staying with you," Raven angrily; it was part of Beast Boy's original plan, he wanted Raven and the others to leave him alone to fight against the army and Joker, which Raven was against, "What happened to the Plan 'B'? That was better plan"

"The Plan 'B' will kill you all, I won't allow it!" Beast Boy snaps with gritted teeth, "I know what I am doing, and I need to do it alone."

"You are NEVER alone!" Raven snaps back, "We are team, and we will stay together! Beside, you are too weak to fight."

Beast Boy sighs but chuckles, "Man, you are stubborn as always..."

Raven furrows her eyebrows together, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing... Listen Rae-"

"RaVEN" She growls.

"RaVEN..." Beast Boy smirks, "Anyway, listen I don't want anything happen to anyone, especially you Raven."

"We are superheroes, that what we signed up for."

"Well, I am not superhero anymore..."

"Yes you are!"

"No, I am not. Please Raven, just do it. Take them to a safe place, I'll be back."

Raven stares at Beast Boy's eyes, "P-promise...?"

Beast Boy stares back into Raven's eyes, '_Beautiful as always... I don't know if I am going to survive'_ Beast Boy squints his eyes together and opens them again, meeting her deep violet eyes and feels the pull between them, like a magnetic pull._'The rate of me surviving is low, so it's now or never..._'

Beast Boy nods slowly, his hands gently grabs Raven's arms and pulling her close. Raven didn't push him off, but letting him to pull her closer and closer. Their noses are touching, their lips are merely inches away, and Beast Boy's hand removes from her arm and strokes on her cheek, "I promise..." '_It hurts to lie, but I will try to fulfill the promise, that is the promise that I can make...'_Beast Boy quietly thought before closing the distance between them.

Finally, their lips meet.

* * *

It seems as if the time has stop for a moment, their troubles and burdens vanishes, the surrounding sounds becomes an audible whisper, and everything around them mysteriously disappears.

Their minds go wild as they hold each other tightly as they kiss, Raven's arms wraps around Beast Boy's neck and Beast Boy's on her petite waist. Both of them fit just like puzzle, meant for each other.

Despite the bloody cuts on Beast Boy's cheeks, Raven found him a good kisser.

_**CRASH**_

Both of them quickly broke apart as if they have been burned, and silently catching their breath. Beast Boy hurries to the opening to take a peek of the chaos outside of the tunnel.

"Cyborg took the hit really hard, he can barely stand. Everyone is exhausted, we must go in now," Beast Boy whispers.

Raven hesitates and walks next to Beast Boy to take a peek as well, remembering what Beast Boy told her, "I am not letting you to fight alone with all of those clowns plus the Joker."

Beast Boy looks at her sternly, "You must, it's only way. Joker will be caught off guard, trust me Rae."

"_Trust me Rae"_

If those three words came from somebody else, Raven would have scowled, but those three words came from Beast Boy; only from him, Raven feels safe, reassured, and in peace.

"I trust you with my life…" Raven whispers in monotone with hint of confidence and Beast Boy smiles.

"But…" Raven continues with questioning voice which make Beast Boy's smile dim, "Do you trust me with yours?"

Just Beast Boy is about to answer, opening his mouth…

_**CRASH**_

Beast Boy whips his head to take a peek, "Starfire is unconscious. We have to go NOW!"

"But…" Raven starts, but Beast Boy stops her, "No more questions! Go in and teleport them OUT as fast as possible!"

"I-I…" Raven stutters, she doesn't want to leave Beast Boy alone.

"Just trust me!"

Those words again, "_Just trust me!"_ Raven gulps and nods quickly.

Beast Boy nods firmly and turns. His back to Raven and facing the battle, "Titans GO!"

* * *

The guns are firing from everywhere and the Titans are growing weary.

Robin kneels down beside unconscious Starfire, and defending her from the bullets. Robin takes a look around, '_Just a moment before, it seems like we were winning… With Starfire soaring in the air and shooting starbolts then the next thing I know, she is on the ground unconscious. Cyborg barely could stand, and Batman is losing his energy. Everyone, including me have multiple gunshot wounds. The chance of victory is slim, we need a miracle._' Robin takes a deep breath, continues to defend the bullets, '_No matter what happens, I'll never give up._'

"Titans GO!"

Robin looks toward where the sound came from and saw Raven quickly flew and grabs Cyborg and Batman, and then next thing Robin knew was being encased in the blackness.

The blackness fades away; Robin falls on a ground with a thud along with Cyborg, Starfire, and Batman. Robin glances around; there are no gunfire, no clowns, and no Joker. None, instead a warm sunlight, grassy ground, and trees along the field.

"Wh-what happened?" Robin manages to speak.

"Hush, you all are badly hurt." Raven calmly speaks in monotone and begin to heal her teammates with two thoughts in her mind, '_Will Beast Boy be okay?_' and '_Why am I able to heal my teammates, but I cannot heal Beast Boy?_'

The energy drains out of Raven when she finishes healing everyone's wounds.

"Starfire will be okay. She should wake up anytime soon," Cyborg tells Robin after checking up Starfire who is still unconscious.

Robin takes a breath of relief, but stops himself as he realizes who is missing, "Where is Beast Boy?"

Raven cringes, "H-he… I-I… I-it was his plan…"

Robin runs his hand through his gelled spikey hair, '_Doesn't sound good…_' He thought.

"W…Wh-what happened?" a whisper comes from behind Robin, and Robin turns around quickly.

"Starfire, you are awake!"

"Yes Friend Robin, I am now awaken." Starfire looks around and notices the tension, "Please can anyone enlighten me?"

Robin begins to fill her in.

After Robin was done explaining Starfire everything that had happened while she was unconscious, Cyborg takes an uneasy look at Raven, "What was his plan?"

Raven squeezes her eyes shut, "Beast Boy told me to go straight for you guys and teleport you all out, and leaving Beast Boy in the battle alone."

Starfire gasps.

**Thud**

Cyborg's metal fist crashes onto the rock, his teeth grits, "That grass stain! After we all have been through!?"

Raven nods, "I know…" Then the realization hits her, she buries her face into her hands, "I left him alone, I am a horrible friend."

Raven feels a hand on her shoulder and she peeks through her hands. It is Batman's hand; Raven removes her hands from her face and looks at Batman with a question look.

"Beast Boy is smart," Batman reassures the Titans, then turns toward to Raven, "If he told you to leave him, then that means he must have a reason to do so. We must believe that he will succeed despite the numbers of enemies against him."

Raven nods, "I need to regain my strength to teleport back. Beast Boy may have told me to leave him alone and I believe he will succeed, but no one should be ever alone. He told me himself that I am never alone, then why should he fight alone?"

"I am with you," Cyborg kneels beside Raven and smiles.

Robin steps "We all are…"

"We shall not ever rekma, only stay together!" Starfire claps her hands and smiles.

Batman nods, "Whenever the costs are, we will get through it.

Raven looks at her teammates and smiles, "Thanks guys, it means a lot."

"Now go rest up and collects your energy. We will do the same," Robin orders Raven with a smile.

Raven nods and walks to a tree. She begin to mediate,

'_Beast Boy, please be okay. I can't lose you again._'

Raven squeezes her eyes tightly shut,

'_Please…_'

* * *

**I know that I haven't put up Beast Boy VS. Joker part yet, because it will mess up the timeline in this story.**

**Next chapter will take place right after Raven teleported the Titans out and it will be entirely focused on the battle.**

**I would have put Raven back into the battle right away, but you know her powers are based on her emotions and energy. So after teleporting 4 people including herself, plus healing all 4. Her energy is low. It makes sense right?**

**It's all on Beast Boy's hands now.**

**Onward to Chapter 20!**


	20. Family Reunion

**Happy Holidays!**

**Here is all about right after Raven teleported out.**

**I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 20:

Family Reunion

"_Titans GO!"_

_Robin looks toward where the sound came from and saw Raven quickly flew and grabs Cyborg and Batman, and then next thing Robin knew was being encased in the blackness._

* * *

That was the last thing Beast Boy saw before he sprang his plan into action. He morphed into a mouse. Thankfully for Raven's sudden appearance, nobody notices the odd green mouse scurrying through the confused clowns

Joker wasn't surprised when Raven showed up, but he never expected that she would grab her teammates and left.

"What the heck?!" Joker growls "Find them and do not hesitate to KILL THEM!"

Joker spins around and walks through the door into his private room. Inside is complete dark except the lights from the multiples televisions on the wall. Joker has set up cameras around the warehouse and the Titans Tower.

Cyborg may have taken them out, but Joker always had a backup plan.

He looks at every screen, '_Mm, they aren't at the Titans Tower…_' Joker cautiously searches in every screens, and notices that Beast Boy isn't in room of mirrors.

Joker pounds his finger on his chin, "If I recall correctly; when the dark girl took her teammates and escaped, Beast Boy wasn't with her… She could have taken him out of here long time ago, or-"

He never finishes his train of thought when his left chin meets a gigantic, furry, green fist.

"Or he is here to finish you off," Beast Boy growls after he transformed back from gorilla.

Joker weakly looks up, still shock from the punch, laughing, "Well, well… I guess you just couldn't stay away from me."

Beast Boy growls, "I am only here to finish you once for all."

He begins to transform into a tiger, but at the same time Joker takes out a remote and presses the red button. Beast Boy screams in agony as the electricity surges throughout his body and transforms back into human.

Joker laughs once again and stands up front of Beast Boy who is moaning in pain, "Let me tell you one thing, never ever forget who is in the charge. I am the one who raised you, the one who help you to control your powers, and also the one who had saved you from your dreadful uncle."

Beast Boy slowly looks up at Joker and growls angrily before standing up slowly, "You didn't raised me," Getting on his knees, "You didn't help me to control my powers," Slowly getting up, "You made me a monster." Getting to Joker's face who is just smiling at Beast Boy's rage, "You didn't save me; you made me worse than I ever was." Beast Boy's fists clenches, "My friends were the ones who raised me, they help me to use my powers for good, and they saved me from all of you villains."

Joker presses his finger on Beast Boy's chest, Beast Boy is still too weak from the electricity, and smirks, "Go back to the part where you said that I didn't save you and I made you worse. So does that means you'd rather stay with your uncle instead?"

Beast Boy flinches and says nothing.

"Well, alright." Joker takes his finger away from Beast Boy's chest and steps back, "You are in luck boy, because I called your uncle to come over and take you back. It was supposed to be a surprise, but anyway here is your uncle." Joker gestures toward to a door at the far end.

There behind the door, in the shaded part, is a man standing with a cane.

Slowly, the man walks out of the shadow, "Hello Garfield, long time no see."

Beast Boy couldn't move nor speak, except staring at his old uncle Galtry as his memories flashes back through his eyes.

* * *

"_Where is that green kid?" One man asked, "Tell us, then we will leave you unharmed."_

"_Never" Mr. Logan shouted at the man._

"_Oh well then…" the man turned to his men, "Spread out! That green kid should be hiding somewhere in the boat."_

…

_He quietly creped out of the corner and toward to the man who kept asking his parents where he was. His mother saw him, her eyes widened. 'Go hide' she mouthed desperately, but Garfield doesn't understand. The man saw Mrs. Logan mouthing, he turned and saw him. He smiled, "Hello kid, how are you doing?"_

…

_His skin was white, shaggy brown hair, brown eyes, and a smile full of ugly yellow teeth._

…

"_DON'T LISTEN TO HIM GARFIELD, RUN NOW!" His dad shouted_

_The man turned and took his gun out and shot him. The blood splattered on Mrs. Logan. She screamed as his husband fell on her arms. He looked up to his wife and said his last words, "I love you Marie, stay strong."_

…

_Watching his mother who is now angry, face full of tears, stood up front of the man, "How dare you!" then she grabbed the man and screamed at Garfield, "CHANGE INTO A BIRD AND FLY AWAY NOW!" Garfield snapped back, stumbled and turned and started to run. He stopped when he heard another gunshot; he turned and saw his mother lying in pool of the blood alongside his father._

…

_Three men grabbed him and throw him inside cage. All men dressed in black got on smaller boat, carrying Garfield in the cage, paddling away from his boat with his parents inside. When they got far enough, one of the men pressed the red button. The boat exploded, burning, slowly sinking. It seemed like hours, the boat vanished from his sight._

…

_The man who shot both of his parents smirked toward to him, "Don't worry little one, you will learn how to live with us. First of all, my name is Nicholas Galtry, I am your uncle."_

…

_Garfield's eyes widened, "W-why did you kill your b-brother?"_

_Galtry stepped closer to Garfield's cage, "Because I want you and your powers."_

_They finally arrived the land, there was a black SUV waiting for them. Galtry grabbed the cage and walked up to the SUV's trunk. He opened it and glanced back to Garfield who is whimpering in the cage, "Oh stop your whimpering, soon you will appreciate us. If not, then I have to make you." He threw the cage inside and shut the trunk._

…

_He heard his uncle talking to his men, "Well, well men. We finally got my green nephew. Imagine, when he finally masters his powers, we will have luxury lifestyle. We will send him to rob the banks and make him to steal the valuables. Nobody will be able to stop him, once he masters his powers." The men cheered and roared._

…

_Garfield was chained to the wall, wearing nothing but underwear and socks. His body was full of blood, bruises, and probably few broken bones. The room that he was trapped in had no windows, walls were grey, and the light flickered above him as he curled up shivering on the cold gray floor. He doesn't how long he had been trapped in the basement of Nicholas Galtry's mansion. He saw it few times when he was taken out. It felt like it had been months, it may have been years. Garfield doesn't know anything anymore. All he want to be free, no more pain, no more guilt, and no more uncle. He was being used to rob the bank, threating people with his razor sharp teeth. Garfield doesn't want to do all of those things, but he was forced to do it. The worst thing they ever did to him was forcing him to eat a woman. To top that, Garfield actually liked it. Galtry began to feed him humans in the doggy bowl, smirked and obviously pleased as he ate them._

…

_Every day, Galtry will come down to either beat up Garfield for fun of it, or give him a human bone so he could gnaw it. Every day, Garfield will cry for help, but they never came. Every day, Garfield's guilt grew as he ate humans._

…

"_I have bad/good news for you Garfield," Garfield glanced up to his cruel uncle, "Bad news is, I've sold you to someone else, but good news, it was for huge amount of money. You no longer belong to me; you are hardly useful anymore anyway."_

_Garfield could not believe it, he was free._

_Free at last._

_..._

_Galtry put him into a cage once again, fully clothed, but the wounds were still there and still bleeding. Like anyone cared. He was putted in the black car, he watched the window. Galtry becomes smaller and smaller. Finally, he is gone and he was thrilled. As when he arrived and saw the man with purple suit, green hair gelled back, white powder covered his face, red smiling lips, and odd grin that seems never ceased grinning._

_Garfield doesn't know that he would be worse than his uncle._

_A pure hell._

* * *

Beast Boy snaps out of his flashbacks and stumbles backward. Galtry laughs, "Come on, aren't you excited to see your dear uncle?"

Beast Boy gulps and takes in his figure, he is old now. Galtry has grey hair; his back is hunch, and he barely able to walk. Galtry smiles and takes a step closer, Beast Boy flinches; still the same ugly, yellow teeth.

Beast Boy feels his strength gaining back, he quickly morphs into a lion and roars. Joker presses the button once again, and Beast Boy is forced back into human and screaming in pain as other electricity surges into his body.

Joker chuckles, "Every time you morph, I'll just press this pretty red button."

Galtry laughs as well, "Mind you getting one for me?"

Both of them laughs together like an old friends.

'_What am I going to do? I can't morph; I'll only get shocked again. Galtry is back, plus Joker… Raven was right, god why didn't I listen to her?! Stupid_.'

Beast Boy weakly looks up and examines the surrounding, '_Well Beast Boy, you got yourself in this mess. You can get out of it, you are strong…_' Beast Boy silently scoffs at his thought and adds, '_Strong, yeah right._'

Shakes his thoughts out and continues to examine, '_Mm okay, Joker is holding the remote with his left hand. Not too tightly, and not too loose either…_'

Beast Boy begins to calculate his plan as Joker and Galtry are talking.

'_Alright BB, you have one chance at this_.'

Beast Boy slowly moves into his position, making sure both doesn't notice.

"Heck yeah! You can do anything you want with this green freak with the remote!" Joker smirks, still holding the remote.

"Sending you him is the best thing I have ever done. He grew up being worthless like he was supposed to." Galtry chuckles.

Beast Boy takes a breath, '_One chance, don't mess it up._'

* * *

**Beast Boy's plan backfired, will he make it?**

**Will Raven and the Titans come back in time to help him? Or will they be too late?**

**Has Joker won?**

**Will Uncle Galtry be reunited with Beast Boy?**

**Find it out on Chapter 21: **** Next chapter will be back to the original time where Raven is mediating and Beast Boy will be fighting for his life.**

**R&R!**

****** And I want to thank fluddershy for the idea of Galtry and Joker joining in together against Beast Boy. THANKS!**

******Shocking right? Anyway, onward to Chapter 21**


	21. Insides Out

**I apologize for the long wait. Things had been so crazy, but I never forgot about the story.**

**Here you go, and thank you for waiting. I hope you all enjoy this.**

* * *

Chapter 21:

Insides Out

Beast Boy begins to calculate his plan as Joker and Galtry are talking.

'_Alright BB, you have one chance at this_.'

Beast Boy slowly moves into his position, making sure both doesn't notice.

"Heck yeah! You can do anything you want with this green freak with the remote!" Joker smirks, still holding the remote.

"Sending you him is the best thing I have ever done. He grew up being worthless like he is suppose to be." Galtry chuckles.

Beast Boy takes a breath, '_One chance, don't mess it up._'

'_Last chance to end it all…_'

Beast Boy, with all of his willpower to ignore the excessive pain, quickly transforms into green cheetah and runs straight for Joker's hand without a hesitation or pause. Luckily they barely notice Beast Boy's quick transformation until Beast Boy was few inches closer…

Joker was little too late when he saw a green cheetah running straight for him, he was about to press the button but Beast Boy was faster. Beast Boy tackles on Joker and the remote flies out of his hand

'_Now it's my chance!_' Beast Boy thought quickly, still in his cheetah form, grabs the remote with his sharp teeth and crunches it.

Their reactions weren't what Beast Boy was expecting at all. He expects maybe a "No!" even a bit of at least showing their anger or something.

But no, they are laughing.

'_I must be crazy'_ Beast Boy thought and turns his cheetah head around to face them. They are literally laughing at him as if he had done the most stupid thing in the history of stupid things.

Then it dawns on him, '_Man, I am stupid…_'

_Flashback;_

_"Joker," He growled, "LET ME GO!"_

_"Tsk, tsk. The answer is simply no," He cackled, "Now look at your body, and see what it has changed."_

_Beast Boy brings his head up to see his body and gasps._

_Silver line with several silver circles is attached to his green skin, and the line goes all over his body. Head to toes have those silver thing, they seems to follow his every nerves in his body."_

_"What the…-"He was interrupted by Joker who just cleared his throat, "Amazing, isn't it?"_

_"What are those things?"_

_"Oh those are kind of technology that allows me to control you and your powers when it's necessary for me to do. So that way you cannot disobey me or escape me."_

_Beast Boy couldn't believe it; he tries to take them off using his teeth._

_"Oh that would be waste of your time, you cannot take them off. They are already attached to your skin," Joker starts to laugh and dancing around him._

_Flashback ends;_

Joker walks front of Beast Boy and smiles, like always, "Your face says that you know why we are laughing at you."

Beast Boy slowly shifts back into human and glares at Joker with full of hate as Joker continues, "Like I told you before, if you escape or disobey me… The 'Silver Jokester' will activate. Yes, I named it 'Silver Jokester' Do you like it? Because it is silver and I am the Joker, perfect match huh?" Joker goes into fit of laughter, "Do you agree Mr. Galtry?"

Beast Boy's heart plummets when he feels the surge of odd power through him. '_Must be it…_'

"Please, call me Nicholas," Galtry smirks, "And absolutely, it is genius way to name it. Also, that way Garfield here, will always remember you by the name."

Joker goes into other fit of laughter then turns to Beast Boy, "What does it takes to finally realize that you have lost? Actually, you lost long time ago… Why bother try?"

Beast Boy grits his teeth, he could feel the 'Silver Jokester' activating like Joker said it will be, and whispers, "Because unlike you, I have nothing left to lose except myself."

With that saying, he allows himself to lose control of his angers, his guilt, his regrets, and his… promise; before the 'Silver Jokester' takes over, Beast Boy's eyes become slits and letting animatistic growl out of his now bared fangs.

* * *

After two hours of mediating, Raven feels stronger and ready to help whatever it takes without running out of energy.

She hurries back to her teammates who are waiting under the shade.

"Guys, I am ready." Raven speaks in her usual monotone, but inside her emotions are running wild to find Beast Boy and make sure he is alright like he promised.

'_We have to go and save our BB!_' Brave yells.

'_What if we are too late, our Beast Boy we knew will be gone…_' Timid wails.

'_Beast Boy will keep our promise, I know it._' Hope whispers through the shouts and wails.

"Hey Raven," Cyborg greets her and Raven snaps back into reality.

"Friend Raven, are you all well?" Starfire quickly approaches and giving her a nearly bone-crushing hug.

"Yes, Star…" Raven's voice strains, "I-I am al-alright."

"Starfire, she is alright. Let her go," Robin walks up as Starfire releases. Raven notices tears on Starfire's eyes and tries to reassure Starfire, "Don't worry, Beast Boy is strong. He will be alright."

Starfire sniffles, "Do you think so, Friend Raven?"

Raven puts her hand on Starfire's shoulder and gives her a ghost smile, "I know so…"

Starfire smiles at her then turns toward to Robin as Raven silently thought, '_He better be alright… He promised me._'

"Raven," This time, the voice belongs to Robin, "Where are you planning to teleport us into?"

Raven stammers but quickly revert into her monotone, "The same room that I teleported us out of."

Robin shakes his head, "There were hundreds of clowns there. We barely got out alive if it wasn't for you."

"Why would the clowns remain after I took you all out?" Raven questions, making Robin think more.

"That will be the risk…"

"It is closest to Beast Boy."

Robin sighs then turns facing the rest of his teammates and Batman, "What do you all think?"

Cyborg clears his throat, "Well of course it is a risk, but we took it every day. How is this any different? Beside, Raven is right… It is closest to BB."

Starfire nods, "I agree with Friend Cyborg."

Robin looks at Batman, waiting for his response. Batman just stares back at Robin, slowly a smirk forms on his lips, "You are not my sidekick anymore. You are the leader now, so go on and lead us."

Robin smiles at his mentor, the man who raised him after Robin's parents died, the man who watched out for him, and most importantly; he is the man who cared and loved other than Robin's parents. Robin nods at Batman and then turns to Raven, "Let's go."

Raven connects her right hand with Robin's left who is holding Starfire with his right and Cyborg holds both Starfire and Batman. Raven starts to chant her mantra and the black portal begin to form around them. Quickly, they vanish from the peaceful place.

The black portal begins to appear in the end of the tunnel where Raven and Beast Boy hides before going in the battle. The team slowly walks out of the portal with their hands still holding one other. When everyone got out completely, the portal closes and everyone withdrew their hands. Robin goes to the edge of the tunnel to check out. Cyborg and Starfire follows behind. Batman goes to the other edge, looking at the different view. Raven stays behind, trying to keep her emotions contained.

'_There is no sound… Are we too late?_' Timid whimper.

'_It is never too late!_' Hope screams with all of her might.

'_Remember…_' Raven startled by the voice, she hadn't heard her voice for a while now. '_This spot is where Beast Boy and we shared our first kiss.'_

Love smiles and so did Raven.

Love continues, '_Beast Boy had never failed to keep his promises, had he?_'

Raven shook her head, "No…"

'_Then he shall not fail this one either. Trust your heart Raven, Beast Boy will be alright._'

Raven nods and puts her hand on her chest, where her heart is.

**ROARRRRRRR!**

Raven spins around to the sound, "Beast Boy!"

* * *

**I was going to make this longer, but this is a great cliffhanger for this Chapter.**

**I cannot promise you the next chapter will be posted up less than a week, but I can try.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this and I want to thank you all for outstanding reviews. Thank you all who follows, favorites, and having patients for the next update.**

**To be continued**

**R&R**


	22. The Animalistic Side

**I apologize for the long wait, here you go!**

**Before you read this story, I have to warn you that this chapter involves violence, bloods, and body being ripped out. If you don't like it, its OK but don't say that I didn't warn you.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 22:

The Animalistic Side

ROARRRRRRR!

Raven spins around to the sound, "Beast Boy!"

All heads turn toward to the roar behind the door opposite from the team. Robin is first to react, "Titans GO!"

All of them runs toward to the door, but suddenly stopped by few leftover clowns who decided to stay around. The clowns begin to fire their guns. Fortunately, thanks to Robin's training, they were able to react quickly and dodging every bullets.

Raven brings up her shield, blocking off the bullets with her hand, and the other to lift the laying objects and fling them toward to the clowns.

Robin spins his trusty bo-staff with his hands to deflect the bullets toward to him while running closer to clowns.

Cyborg keeps on dodging and aims his cannon right on the clowns' hand holding the guns; fires the blue beam right on target. The clowns fling away their gun painfully after the blue beam hits their hands.

Starfire, same with Cyborg, is zooming around in air and dodging the bullets. Fiercely throwing her bright green star bolts toward to the clowns.

Batman keeps on appearing and disappearing right before their eyes; throwing his gadgets at them.

The clowns keeps on fighting, and the Titans are not about to give up until they grasp the victory.

* * *

Beast Boy's eyes become slits and letting animalistic growl out of his now bared fangs.

Joker pales at the sight as Beast Boy grows bigger and hairier, ripping his uniform into shreds.

"What the…" Joker whispers as he takes a step back to where Galtry is standing. Galtry looks horrified as Beast Boy transforms into the Beast.

ROARRRRRRR!

Joker and Galtry quickly steps back until their backs are against the wall. The Beast crouches down, ready to strike them.

"Easy Garfield," Galtry whispers, "Easy, you don't want to hurt your uncle right?"

The Beast barks, revealing its sharp teeth, "Y-yoouu werre n-neverrr m-my u-UNCLE!"

Joker and Galtry's eyes widen, "Y-you can t-talk?" Joker blanches, jaw-dropping.

Their question is replaced by the scream of terror as the Beast attacks them. Joker moves right on time before he got mauled by the Beast. However, Galtry wasn't so lucky. He hadn't moved in time, so he was the first victim of the Beast's attack.

Galtry cries as the Beast sinks its teeth into his leg, scrambling for his cane which has a secret knife at the bottom. Galtry knew it will come handy in one day, and the day is today. When he finally gets ahold of his cane, he presses the button on the top and the knife flashes out at the bottom. The Beast, who is too busy chewing his leg off and sinking his claws into his torso, Galtry grits his teeth, gathering his strengths to life the cane above his head and straight into the Beast's neck. The Beast roars in pain, shaking out its pain and the bloods rapidly pour out of his neck. Galtry takes it as his advantage, stabbing the Beast with the knife once more. The knife went into the Beast's stomach. The Beast swats the cane out of his stomach and out of Galtry's reach. Galtry, still on the floor, surprised that it didn't weakened the Beast, not even a bit; only angers him more. The Beast aims at Galtry with a murderous look, without missing a beat, drives his claw right into his throat and the other claw grabbing his waist and rips his head off as if it was merely a doll.

The moment when the Beast grabbed Galtry and being distracted, Joker had run off looking for a weapon. After he successfully found one, unknowably what is going on to Galtry; Joker sneaks back, with a loaded gun in his hand. He witnesses the Beast's power as he ripped Galtry's head as if it was nothing. Joker's jaw just seems to fall off, he had heard about the 'Beast', but he had thought nothing about it. Joker just thought it was just another animal he could transform into, not like this; this isn't even the little scrawny green boy he knew. Not even close. Joker takes the notice of the blood drizzling from his neck and his stomach. He smirks, 'Good Nicholas, you did something useful before you died.'

After finishing his prey off, the Beast hungrily looks around for the second prey. Joker emerges out behind the table, "Say good night green boy!"

The Beast flashes his fangs at Joker, who pulls the trigger.

* * *

After finishing all of the clowns off, the Titans pants tiredly, dodging the bullets isn't easy as it sounds. Nevertheless, they still have plenty of energy to rescues and bring their friend home.

Robin takes a deep breath, "Alright Titans, let's go and find-"

**BANG**

All of the Titans, including Batman, went into their defense stances.

**BANG**

The second gunshot echoes through the warehouse, they realize it wasn't from any of those passed clowns on the ground, it was coming from the behind door ahead of them.

"Titans GO!"

* * *

The Beast hisses as the second gunshot went through his torso, the first went into his arm.

Joker gulps as seeing that the Beast is still up and walking toward him with fire in its eyes. He presses the trigger once again.

**BANG**

That one went through his upper chest, seemly into or close to the heart, yet the Beast isn't even fazed by it.

**BANG**

It dashes into the Beast's snout, coming out his left cheek.

**BANG**

The fifth one zooms into his chest once again, this time the Beast drops onto the ground, howling in pain but still going on strong with determined spirit. 'One more' Joker thought as he pulls the trigger again.

_Click_

Joker's eyes widen, he is out of ammo and the Beast knows it. The Beast rises onto its feet, before Joker could react; the Beast swiftly appears right front of his face.

"G-good n-night," The Beast snarls as raising its claws and surges right into Joker's stomach, just same time as the Titans bursts into the room and see the Beast covering with bloods from his multiples wounds and half-dead Joker in its claws.

* * *

**I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter.**

** The long wait is entirely my fault, I was assigned a lot of essay assignments. I had to put this story out for a while, now I am back and this story will continue to the end. That is the promise.**

**R&R**


	23. A Beast or a Man?

**Not too graphic, but there will be a lot of blood and killing.**

* * *

Chapter 23:

A Beast or a Man?

BANG

The fifth one zooms into his chest once again, this time the Beast drops onto the ground, howling in pain but still going on strong with determined spirit. '_One more_' Joker thought as he pulls the trigger again.

_Click_

Joker's eyes widen, he is out of ammo and the Beast knows it. The Beast rises onto its feet, before Joker could react; the Beast swiftly appears right front of his face.

"G-good n-night," The Beast snarls as raising its claws and surges right into Joker's stomach, just same time as the Titans bursts into the room and see the Beast covering with bloods from his multiples wounds and half-dead Joker in its claws.

* * *

Did you ever felt like as if the time slows down, or even a pause? Maybe you felt it at school, sitting in the classroom; or watching someone die front of you. It happened once before, on Raven's 16th birthday, but this time is different.

This time is not because of Raven's power, nor because they were helpless against the enemy. No, this one is because of the shock. Once they burst into the room at the same time as the Beast strikes its claw through Joker's torso and sinking his gigantic fangs into Joker's neck, near his chin, and giving out a growl of victory before ripping it off.

The Titans were shocked at what their own friend did, couldn't move, barely could comprehend of what's they had come into, seeing Galtry laying on ground filled with blood and his head just two feet away. Joker against the wall, dead and headless; Lastly, the humorous green beast standing front of Joker's lifeless body with left claw still perches into his torso. Its green fur mangled with bloody red. It seems like the time pauses, but yet everything is still going on front of their eyes.

The Beast continues to attack the lifeless body of Joker with his claws with deep anger of everything Joker had done to him.

The smell of blood in the room brings his animal sense stronger, fills with want to taste of the blood. Just when the Beast is about to sink his fangs into Joker again; preparing to eat him. Raven is the first one to snap back from the timeless shock.

"BEAST BOY, NO!"

The Beast turns to the Titans, finally acknowledges them in the room, giving out a growl. All of the Titans snap back as well. Raven tries to not to show her fear in her voice, softly, she spoke, "B-Beast Boy, we are your friends. R-Remember?"

The Beast growls lightly, "B-Beeast hass no f-frieendss"

Cyborg gulps, not wanting to agitates the Beast, "BB, it's me. Cyborg… Cy… Tin Can… You are my best friend."

The Beast eases his defensive stance, seeming to remember bit of pieces.

Raven tries to not sob, seeing how weak the Beast is. The Beast is trying so hard to support itself and trying to look strong and powerful, but Raven could see that the Beast will go out anytime. All of the Titans know it.

"Beast, you need to change back." Raven speaks, trying hard to contain her emotion, "We need Beast Boy back."

The Beast stares at Raven for a moment then turns to the others, then back to Raven and nods slowly, his voice rumbles, "Y-You asked foor it. I-I agreeee."

Raven cocks her eyebrow in confusion then turns to her teammates who stare in confusion as well. They soon find out when the Beast howls a loud and painful howl.

The Beast's bones and wounds bends, becoming worse than ever, the Titans couldn't watch the painfully scene. They each shout at Beast Boy to stop, Raven the loudest, but Beast Boy wouldn't stop.

He didn't stop until he fully transformed back into human once again. Every inches of his body is covered with blood, no green in sight.

Beast Boy sways front of his teammates with his emerald eyes half open, "G-Guys…" He stammers slowly before collapsing onto the ground with a sickeningly thud.

* * *

**It doesn't feel right to continue this chapter. **

**Next chapter will update sooner than you think.**

**R&R**


	24. It All Ends

**Two Chapter in one day. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 24:

It All Ends

He didn't stop until he fully transformed back into human once again. Every inches of his body is covered with blood, no green in sight.

Beast Boy sways front of his teammates with his emerald eyes half open, "G-Guys…" He stammers slowly before collapsing onto the ground.

* * *

The Titans ran over to blooded-covered Beast Boy lying on pool of blood.

"Raven, heal him now!" Robin orders and Raven nods rapidly before kneel down beside Beast Boy.

Raven struggles hard to not cry, chanted her words. Pale blue glows appear on her hands, she puts her hands on Beast Boy's chest. The wounds continue to bleed, Raven struggles to heal…

"I-I can't heal him…" Raven chokes back sobs.

"What? Why not?!" Robin shouts, trying hard to holding back his tears under his mask.

Starfire sobs uncontrollably, "Friend Beast Boy, please awaken!"

Cyborg struggles to breathe.

Batman just kneels beside Robin, staring at Beast Boy.

Raven kept uttering an apology for everything she had done to him and tries to heal him again, again, and again, until a rough, bloodied hand reaches on the top of Raven's smooth, pale hand.

"R-Rae, s-stop" A weak mutter from Beast Boy, "I-It is u-useless"

"Friend Beast Boy! You are finally awakened!" Starfire perks up, there is still a hope.

"Beast Boy!" Raven finally let a sob out, "I am sorry! I am sorry for everything. I am sorry that I yelled at you because of knock-knock joke last month. I am sorry that I called you a brainless, dimwitted, and for being a horrible person I am. I am so-"

"STOP!" Beast Boy manages to yell and winces.

Raven sniffles, in shock of Beast Boy's outburst.

"Rae, y-you don't have to a-apologize for a-anything at al-ll."

Raven nods, and hastily puts her hand on Beast Boy's chest to attempt to heal him once again.

Beast Boy shakes his head and puts his hand on top of her again, "D-Don't, it is useless. Y-You can't heal m-me."

"Why can't she?" Robin blunts while holding Starfire.

"B-Because, I-I won't let h-her," Beast Boy stutters.

"WHAT?! WHY?" Cyborg shouts.

"H-How?" Raven whispers, everyone looks at her, "How can you block out my powers?"

Beast Boy smiles sadly, the cuts still there making it look horrid, "T-That's something I-I learned over the y-years…

"But, why?" Cyborg asked quietly, but angrily.

"I-I can't live," Beast Boy blandly.

Starfire whimpers in Robin's shoulder when she heard this, then taking her face out and toward to Beast Boy, "Why would you not want to live, Friend Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy sighs and winces, "S-Star, I w-want to l-live. I want to l-live with all of you, but I c-can't…"

'_Damn my animal strengths…_' Beast Boy thought since he wasn't dying fast.

"I-I can't live with t-this, knowing that I-I had m-murdered them f-front of you g-guys. I can't live w-with th-those people knowing th-that I am not a-a good guy. I don't want to sp-pend rest of my l-life in a p-prison."

"People will understand. You won't to go to jail. You are a hero man; you saved us from that mad clown." Cyborg chokes back sobs. '_Why is my buddy thinkin' that we will send him to jail? We are his family…_'

"We are your family…"

Beast Boy smiles, "I-I know, I could not have a b-better family than y-you guys." Beast Boy looks at Robin, "N-No hard feelings, b-but I know you w-will put me in jail. I un-understand that."

Robin grits his teeth, "I'd do everything in my power to prevent you from going to the jail. I was a villain once, being Slade's apprentice, you are no different."

"Th-Thanks Rob." Beast Boy grins, and winces.

Raven huffs, "Damn it Beast Boy; let me heal you!"

Beast Boy slowly glance over to Raven, "Th-There is another reason why I cannot live… R-Remember the Silver Jokester, th-the silver wire that a-attaches onto my body…"

"Yes, but Joker is dead. It's all over" Robin states.

Beast Boy shakes his head slowly, "I-I made a m-mistake… I broke the re-remote, thinking it will break the c-control… But, I activated it i-instead. Soon, I w-wouldn't able to control myself. I w-will become the m-monster w-which I always was."

Beast Boy was breathing hard, his eyelids are slowly falling.

"You are not a monster; you never were and never will be." Raven whispers, holding Beast Boy's hand, "Stay with us, Beast Boy, we will find a way" Raven whispers, holding Beast Boy's hand.

"No, there is no way" Everyone looks up to Batman who had been quiet until now, "Knowing Joker, even he is dead; he still got the upper hand. It's over, unless we find those people who placed it into Beast Boy."

"So, there is still a hope…" Starfire sniffles, "We can track those horrible people who did this, and reverse it back. We can save Friend Beast Boy."

Beast Boy is gasping for air now.

"Beast Boy, hold on!" Raven cries, "Don't give up! You promised!"

"I-I am s-s-sorry" Beast Boy gasps between breathes, "F-Forgive m-me…"

Beast Boy's emerald eyes frozen in place, his breathes cease, his hand holding Raven's falters, and his heart stops beating.

"B-Beast Boy?" Raven whisper, "Beast Boy…"

**Thud**

Cyborg crashes his fist onto the wall, his human eyes filled with tears, "BB…"

Starfire cries, her tears are bawling out of her green eyes, grabbing Robin's shirt and cries into his chest. Robin's arms wrap Starfire's body. Robin leans his head into Starfire's head and start to cry. Batman shakes his head and stood up and walks out of the room.

Raven just sat there, shaking her head, not believing this is happening.

"No… No…"

Raven was full on sobbing now, placing her arms on top of Beast Boy's lifeless chest and burying her face into her arms.

"Beast Boy, you just can't die now!" Raven muffles yell inside her arms.

Her hands start to glow, more powerfully than ever before. It wasn't pale blue, it's now midnight blue. It starts to glow brighter and brighter.

Cyborg blinks away his tears and stares.

Robin pulls his head out Starfire's and Starfire peeks out his chest.

Raven slowly pulling her head out, still sobbing, seeing what she is doing.

The pool of blood starts to vacuums back into the wounds.

His blood flows starts to stream throughout his body as the wounds closes.

His gunshot on his arm closes, one on torso heals, the one on his left cheek, and the last two on his chest finally mends. His heart starts to beat.

The knife that went into his neck heals, strangely the only that remains are the two cuts that forms a rotten smile.

The glow fades away.

Everyone was silent, the only noises in the room is their breathing and their hearts beating.

"B-Beast Boy?" Raven croaks.

His face remains motionless with ghastly joker smile.

Cyborg checks for Beast Boy's pulse and vitals on his robot arm, "It is a miracle… He is alive."

'_Alive'_ Echoes through everyone's mind in the room.

Alive…

* * *

**Yes, you read it right. Beast Boy is alive! All thanks to Raven's new found power.**

**To Be Continued...**

**R&R**


End file.
